A Trainer in Remnant
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Kind of an Alternate Universe to The Fairy Contender by Insane Dominator. What if Vanessa didn't arrive on Earthland with her brother and their friends? What if she ended up in another world? One filled with Hunters, Huntresses and creatures of Grimm? Join Vanessa Pularis as she ends up with Team RWBY and take part in all their craziness.
1. Prologue

**Hiya everyone! Coral the Leviathan here with a new story! This is, in a way, a side story to Insane Dominator's The Fairy Contender, who I have permission to do this story! Although she wasn't put in the story that long and I've yet to know EVERYTHING about her, I just can't help but want to do this story that features her as the main character! So for those of you who also took a liking to the sister of the main OC of The Fairy Contender, ENJOY~! Everyone else, do read ****The Fairy Contender** **; it is so good~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator.**

* * *

It was night time in the city of Vale. People were either in their home, hanging out with their friends or loved ones, or training to become Hunters/Huntresses. Who could blame those who wants to fight? After all, the world is infested with Grimm; soulless, black creatures that kills humanity.

In an alley, a portal suddenly appeared. Emerging from it was a girl in her teens, who fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her back. She had an average height of a fifteen-year-old. Her figure was rather slender and nice that would leave any man speechless. She had long, flowing black hair that reached down her torso with a single bright blonde bang, said bang as well as other black bangs covering the top of her right eye, but only enough to see both her warm, blue eyes. She had black yoga pants that covered her slender legs, stopping halfway down her shins. She wore brown hiking sandals on her feet. Over her navy blue tank top was a grey shirt left open, like a light jacket. The sleeves were short and the shirt reached below her hips. She had a black wristband with a jewel attached to it and a big brown purse on her right side, the strap over her left shoulder.

The girl got up and looked at her surroundings, not believing where she landed. "Palkia could've sent us to a wider area, don't you think?" she asked. She took a better look around her and saw that she was alone. "Lisanna?" Silence met her again. "Sophie? Erza?! Nic!" She continued to call the names of her friends, only to receive no answer, even from outside the alley.

' _Did I get separated from them?_ ' she then wondered. ' _I should probably look for the guild. If I recall the name of the guild was... Fairy Tail._ ' With that in mind, she walked out and into the open.

From what the girl heard from her brother and their friends, the world she ended up in wasn't what she imagined at all. In fact, it was closely similar to her home world; there were no sign of magic and some people had animal parts.

' _Why do I have a funny feeling about this?_ ' she wondered.

"Leave us alone!" cried a child's voice.

The girl looked to the side and saw two kids, a girl with bat ears and a boy with a skunk tail, surrounded by a group of thugs.

"While you animals are in our turf?! Breathing our air?! You're joking!" the biggest of the group, most likely the leader, exclaimed.

"Yeah! Animals like you two should be in a forest or a cave where you belong!" agreed a thug with a British-accent.

"But we're not animals! Faunus are people too!" the skunk-tailed boy protested, only to get kicked in the gut.

"Shanks!" the bat-eared girl cried. Another thug with a mohawk grabbed her by the ear and harshly pulled it.

"I heard bats' ears are sensitive. I wonder what happens if I put these headphones in them and play an extremely loud rock music," he said with an evil smirk. The captive tried to get him to release her.

"Leave Ashley alone!" Shanks shouted. In return he got punched in the face.

The girl was furious at the sight, especially since no one was bothering to help the kids. Well, other people with animal traits wanted to help, but everyone else just ignored them or held them back. Seeing this situation reminds her of something she didn't want to remember.

"Hey!" she shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Leave them alone!"

"Huh? Who are you suppose to be?" the leader asked. "Can't you see we're busy dealing with these animals?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said... Leave. Them. Alone," she slowly repeated.

"And what are you going to do if we don't, girly?" the British-accent thug challenged.

"I'm not going to do anything." The girl took out two red and white balls. "But same can't be said for these two! Come on out, Magnezone, Braixen!" She tossed them into the air, releasing two creatures within them.

One of the two was a robot, whose body resembles a saucer. The robot had three eyes, the main eye large and red in the center. On each side of the body were screws, an eye and large magnets. On the top of the saucer was a yellow antennae. Behind the body was another magnet, acting like a tail.

The other of the two was a yellow fox-like creature. Its legs were black and from the chest to the bottom half of the face were white. There were orange fur growing from its ears and a stick in its big fluffy tail.

"What the-?! Where did they come from?!" the leader demanded.

"What you did to those children is unacceptable!" the robot shouted.

"You'll pay for what you did!" the fox agreed.

Hearing her Pokemon talk shocked everyone around them. The two and their owner were also shocked, but didn't show it.

"Braixen! Flame Charge!" the girl ordered. The fox was covered in flames and charged at the group.

The thugs flinched as they saw Braixen close in on them, only to see her pass them.

"Hahaha! What good is an attack if it miss?!" the leader mocked.

"Hey! Where'd the Faunus go?!" the mohawk guy shouted. His friends turned to him to see that the captive Faunus was indeed gone.

"Hey! That shunk's gone too!" a thug with piercings on his face also shouted.

"You're safe now," came Braixen's voice. The gang of thugs turned and saw the two Faunus in her arms. The fire-type let them down by her trainer's side.

Said trainer knelt down to their eye level. "Are you both okay?" she asked in a gentle voice. The bat Faunus hugged her, surprising the teenager of the action before hugging her back. The skunk Faunus just looked away, attempting to hide his tears while looking cool. This didn't go unnotice by their saviour, who simply patted him on the head.

"Why you-! Find you own animal to play with!" the leader shouted, ruining the touching mood. "Since you're on the Faunus' side, you're less human than us!" He and his gang pulled out blood red swords.

"If anyone is less human it's you, beating up kids like you did," the blackette with yellow bang countered.

"You'll pay for that insult! Charge!" At that order, the thugs ran past the leader to kill the girl, the Faunus and the two creatures with the teenager.

"You will not harm Vanessa!" Magnezone got between the attackers and his friends.

"Zap Cannon!" At the girl, Vanessa's, order, Magnezone charged a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil and fired it, hitting all the enemies minus the leader. Some were knocked out cold by the attack, while others got paralyzed as side effect. Seeing this frightened the lone thug.

"Are you sure you want to fight us?" Braixen asked. "We might reconsider if you apologize the these two."

"I'll... I'll remember this!" He ran off without looking back.

"Coward," Magnezone said.

"Better him that fighters," Vanessa added, comforting the kids. "It's okay. The bad guys are down."

"Shanks! Ashley!" came a woman's voice. They turned to see an older version of the bat Faunus but with a skunk tail and an older version of the skunk Faunus but with bat ears.

"Mom! Dad!" Shanks called, as he and the bat-eared girl rushed to their parents, the mother hugging them in relief.

"We were looking everywhere for you!" she said.

"Where did you two go?! I heard Ashley scream and... Shanks... Where did you get those bruises?" the father asked.

"Some bad men came and picked on us! But that nice lady helped us!" Ashley explained.

The two older Faunus looked up and saw Vanessa looking at them with a soft smile.

"A... human?" the mother spoke.

The teenager sighed at those words. "I may be human, but at least I have a heart. Besides, I have friends who aren't human." Braixen and Magnezone stood/floated by her side happily as proof of her words.

The parents smiled at the sight in relief.

"How can we ever thank you?" the father asked.

Vanessa looked to the side and noticed how late it was. "I guess you can start by helping me find a place to stay for the night. Then again, I'm okay with sleeping outdoors."

"You're not from here?"

"I just got here, so I'm not familiar with this city."

"You could stay with us!" Shanks suggested, surprising all those older than him.

"Yeah! It's the least we can do! And you can have dinner and breakfast with us!" Ashley agreed.

"Why, we couldn't," Magnezone tried to decline.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to trouble you," Braixen followed. "Besides, there are more mouths to feed than you think."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," the father agreed to his son's idea. "Besides, most inns' landlord or landlady don't really like our kind that much."

"And we did buy a little too much food for tonight's dinner," his wife added. "It would be a shame to waste them."

At the sound of food, Vanessa's stomach growled, loud enough for them to hear. The girl blushed in embarrassment.

"Looks like something doesn't want the food to go to waste either~"

"Well, I guess we can stay over," Vanessa said.

The kids cheered at her answer and instantly dragged her and her Pokemon to their home.

"By the way, I'm Flora. And this is my husband, Vamp," the mother introduced.

"I'm Shanks!"

"I'm Ashley!"

The kids introduced themselves as well.

"What's your name?" Vamp asked.

"My name is Vanessa. Vanessa Pularis."

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_


	2. Transfer

**Hello again, readers~! We're back with another chapter of A Trainer in Remnant. Let me just say that to Insane Dominator, I may have given Vanessa a little something while she's in Remnant. You will find out what it is near the end of this chapter. For PokeguardianZ, there will be mentions of Zetta and other friends Vanessa made, if Insane Dominator can give me a list or I can make up some friends. As for the idea of other trainers... You'll find out about that soon enough. And for those of you wondering, Team RWBY will make their appearance next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It's been a few days since Vanessa and her Pokemon team arrived on Remnant. During these last few days, they stayed at the Shant Household. During their stay, they were learning about the history of the world they ended up in. It saddened Vanessa when she learned that she got separated from her brother again, but not enough to put her in years of depression. After all, there's always a door to everything.

Currently the Pokemon Trainer was walking home from a trip to the grocery store. In her hands, she carried a bag of what would be dinner that night. She would've been home, if it wasn't for a little trouble.

"How many times has this happened?" she asked. Surrounding her were thugs from the same group Magnezone easily defeated their first day on Remnant.

"This time, you will learn your place, animal lover!" declared Unowin, leader of the group, and the very same leader of the group defeated by Vanessa's Electric/Steel-type.

"I really don't have the time for this. The kids are getting hungry after all." Vanessa took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Come out, Krokorok!"

Emerging from the ball was a brown crocodile standing on its hind legs. It had a pink stomach, black stripes and black spikes on its back. The eyes had a big black membrane around it and a black patch on each thigh.

"RAAAAHHHHH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING IDIOT THUGS WHOSE GROUP NAME I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHO ACTS LIKE COCKROACHES THEY ARE! KROKOROK WILL DOMINATE YOU ALL!" he yelled.

"Who are you calling cockroaches?!" they all snapped.

"AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING UNOWIN, LEADER OF THIS GANG OF COCKROACHES! YOU'RE THE MOST CRYBABY I'VE EVER SEEN! RUNNING AWAY JUST TO BRING MORE COCKROACHES TO TAKE DOWN KROKOROK AND HIS TEAM ONLY TO HAVE THEM GET PUMMELED BY SAID TEAM INSTEAD!"

That last one did it. Unowin got extremely angry at the insult. "KILL THEM ALL!" His men charged at that order with their swords raised.

"Break them all with Shadow Claw!" Vanessa ordered.

Krokorok obliged as his right claw was covered in a black aura with purple outline. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RED SWORDS BEING WIELDED BY COCKROACHES! YOU THINK YOU CAN CUT KROKOROK?! KROKOROK FOUGHT FISTS SHARPER THAN YOU!"

"That made no sense!" one thug commented, only to have his sword snapped in two and get knocked out horribly. His allies, minus Unowin, who didn't move from his spot, were met with the same fate.

"I'm going to ask again Unowin. How many times have we done this?" the girl asked, taking out her phone.

Unowin, seeing that he has no chance against the walking, talking crocodile, tried to run away. Luck wasn't on his side, for he got surrounded and trapped by boulders that suddenly rained down.

Vanessa was just finished with a call. "The police will be here soon. Take your time and think about what you've done to deserve being in jail." She returned her loud, rowdy friend back in his ball and carried on back to .

Once she arrived back, Vanessa saw Shanks, Ashley, Braixen, and a purple blob-like creature with a green spot on each side standing outside the house, looking in the window.

"I'm back Shanks, Ashley, Braixen, Goomy!" she called. The two kids and two Pokemon all ran to her.

"Vanessa! There's a visitor for you!" Ashley informed.

"He's a Hunter and Headmaster of Beacon Academy!" Shanks added.

"Beacon Academy? Isn't that the best school for Hunters and Huntresses-in-training?" the teenage girl asked.

"The one and only!" the blob, Goomy, confirmed.

"Though I wonder why he would want to see you," Braixen said.

"I guess we should find out." At that suggestion, they walked to the living room.

Once they arrived to the room, they saw Shanks and Ashley's parents sitting on a sofa, talking to a man with gray hair in green clothes. He had on sunglasses and had a cup of coffee in his hand. Sitting next to the man was a woman with blonde hair, white blouse, black skirt and a purple cape. In her hand was a tablet and a crop.

Vamp heard the group walk in. "Vanessa! Perfect timing. Come here." Vanessa walked closer. "Vanessa, these two are Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin, Glynda, this is Vanessa."

"So you're Vanessa Pularis. Vamp and Flora told us a lot about you," the man, Ozpin, said, walking up to the girl. "You seem quite young for someone who can easily command six magical creatures."

Vanessa sighed lightly at the last statement. Ever since she showed the family her team, they all called them magical creatures instead of Pokemon and commented on how she can easily order the most ruthless of them all (*cough* Krokorok *cough*).

"They told me some things about you as well, Headmaster."

"So it seems. I also heard about your situation. You're not from here, Vamp and Flora said. I would've called them both crazy, if it wasn't for those two creatures with their children."

"I wouldn't blame you." Vanessa looked back to the time her brother said something crazy. At first, she didn't believe it, until he and his friends brought up evidence.

"That's not all, Ms. Pularis. We've actually been watching you ever since you mysteriously appeared in Vale. Not only that, but we tried to look up on your profile, only to see nothing about you. Glynda and I were also quite impressed with how you worked with your creatures. And so, we have a proposition for you. How would you like to study at my school?"

"Last time I remember, the school year started last week," the other-worldly girl pointed out.

"We could always bend a rule, say you were sick the day first-years were suppose to arrive at Beacon or had to visit a sick relative and couldn't get away."

"And if we do accept?" Braixen asked.

"We could help you find your way back home if you wish," Glynda replied.

"Really?!" Goomy asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes."

Vanessa was in deep thought. She actually liked living in Remnant with Vamp and his family. They reminded her of her foster home, only bigger and better. Then again, she knew she couldn't stay forever, not since she left home for a reason, as well as trying to find a way back herself.

"We'll do it!" she decided. "When do we start?"

"The morning. There will be an aircraft by the docks at 9:00. Don't be late," Ozpin said, smiling happily at her choice.

"We won't. It was a pleasure meeting you, Professors." Vanessa held out her hand.

"Likewise." Ozpin and Glynda accepted the handshake before they left.

"You're really going to attend Beacon?!" Shanks and Ashley asked.

"Looks like it," the soon-to-be Huntress-in-training replied.

"Well, if you're going to attend Beacon, you should have a weapon or at least an armor," Flora pointed out. "Come with me."

"I'll take the groceries," Vamp said.

Vanessa gave the older bat Faunus the grocery bag and followed his wife. The two females stopped at Vamp and Flora's bedroom and walked in. Besides the things one would normally find in a bedroom, there were also two big glass cases. One case had an axe and arrows. Another case had a light chest armor, gauntlets and leg armors.

Flora opened the case that held the armor. "These were mine when I was your age. I'd like you to have them."

Vanessa widened her eyes in shock. "B-But I couldn't! You should pass it down to Shanks or Ashley!"

"Shanks already decided to use his father's axe when he gets older. As for Ashley, she wants to make her own weapon that's similar to mine. It would be a shame for these to go to waste, especially since I'm not as strong as I was back when I was your age."

Vanessa was still hesitant, but she knew what Flora was thinking. Truthfully, she was right; Vanessa can't rely on her Pokemon forever. "I'll take good care of them." She accepted the armor.

Flora smiled at those assuring words. "Now, you should start practicing with them. You have a big day tomorrow. Oh, and these are the instructions on how to use them. They're easy to follow." Flora took out a paper that showed how the armor work.

"I will. Thank you," Vanessa thanked. With a new goal in mind, she immediately ran out of the house and got to her Pokemon out the backyard. Like Flora said, she had a big day coming up.

* * *

The next day, it was time for Vanessa to leave. She was at the docks with her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and the Shant family, saying their farewells.

"Did you pack everything you need?" Flora asked.

"Yes, Flora," Vanessa replied.

"Your weapon?"

"Yes."

"Extra ammo?"

"And more extras."

"Food for the Pokemon?"

"And berries."

"Flora, I think she's prepared," Vamp told his wife.

"I know. But I can't help but feel like I'm separating from my daughter," the older skunk faunus reasoned.

"If it makes you feel better, we can visit," Braixen said.

"And send mails!" Goomy added.

"We can even bring gifts if you like," added a bipedal creature with yellow hakama-like fur and a big jaw on her head.

"Really Mawile?!" Ashley asked.

"Sure."

"Show them who's boss!" Shanks exclaimed.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING-!"

"Krokorok!" Vanessa scolded the crocodile-like Pokemon. "What did I say about yelling at kids?!"

The croc pouted at the question. "... Not to..."

"Now let's try that again."

Krokorok huffed at the fact that he can't shout to his heart's content in front of kids. "We'll show those guys how awesome we are." He and Shanks fist-bumped.

"Make sure he doesn't kill anyone, Venasaur," Vamp whispered to a hybrid of an animal and a plant.

"That's basically my job," he whispered back.

"We best be going now, Vanessa," Magnezone said.

The trainer nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. We don't want to be late." They all walked in the aircraft. "We'll come back and visit! Promise!" She said, as the door began to close and the vehicle took flight.


	3. Meetings and First Impression

**Let me just say... The original version of this chapter was better than how it is now. I would've had that up, if my internet didn't suddenly disconnect when I saved it... AND I REMEMBER IT BEING SO GOOD, BETTER THAN HOW I WROTE IT OUT IN MY NOTEBOOK, BUT COMPLETELY FORGOT HOW IT GOES EXACTLY! All that hard work... in one second... IT'S GOOOOONE! DX**

 **So yeah... this may not be my best chapter, but I did my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It was the afternoon in Beacon Academy. Many students were in class, having lunch, at the library studying or reading, or hanging out with their team or friends during their free time. One group in particular was rushing to their class.

"Come on! We're so late!" rushed a girl with short black and red hair. She had white skin and silver eyes and wore Beacon's school uniform and a red cloak over it. This girl was Ruby Rose.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't 'busy' beating up a student! A senior no less!" a white-haired girl scolded a blonde running next to her. They also had on the uniform. The white-haired girl has a scar over her left eye. They are Weiss Shnee and Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey, that guy was asking for it!" Yang defended.

"What did he do to you?!"

"He spilled his juice on my hair!"

"It didn't get all over it!"

"It still got on it! Let me tell you one thing Weiss! No one! Messes! With my hair!"

"Can you two discuss it later?" asked a ravenette girl behind them. She also had on the uniform and had yellow cat-like eyes and a black bow on her head. She was Blake Belladonna.

"Less talking, more running!" Ruby ordered. Just as she made a sharp turn, she accidentally bumped into someone, causing them both to fall and land on their butts.

"Ow... Sorry about that," apologized the girl she bumped into.

"No, I should be sorry. I was in a rush," Ruby also apologized.

They both got up and Ruby noticed that the girl wasn't in her uniform. Not only that, she seemed about her age.

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" Yang called, as the rest of the team caught up to her.

"Yeah. I just bumped into her," she replied.

"Excuse me," the girl called, grabbing their attention to her. "I'm looking for something. Have you seen-?"

"Who are you suppose to be?!" Weiss shouted.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you a bit young to be in Beacon?! This isn't an ordinary combat school! We're here to fight monsters, not skip classes and do whatever we want! And where's your uniform?!"

"Is this how you met Weiss?" Yang couldn't help but ask Ruby.

"I am getting a sense of de ja vu," Blake said.

"It is, just worse than this," the red cloaked Huntress-in-Training admitted.

"Look I understand but-" The girl was once again cut off by Weiss.

"Argh! We have no time to talk! We have class to get to and, if you're here as a student, you should get to your class too!"

"Is there something wrong?" came an old yet familiar voice. The group of five girls turned and saw Headmaster Ozpin making his way to them.

"Professor Ozpin! We were on our way to class when I accidentally bumped into her and Weiss was scolding her for-"

"Being a transfer student?" Ozpin interrupted. Team RWBY all stood in silence at those words.

"I'm sorry professor, but what did you say?" Weiss asked.

"Vanessa Pularis here is a transfer student. Well, I can't really say transfer student. She had important things to do the day she was suppose to arrive here. But, since her information was already within the school's profile, I've decided to give her a chance to redeem herself."

"I could've waited for next year, but this was a big chance for me!" Vanessa said.

Weiss was slowly feeling guilty for shouting at the poor girl the way she did. "Oh... I see..."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Now, since she's new, how would you four like to take the rest of the day out of class and show her around? I'm sure she'd like that," the headmaster suggested. The four girls looked at each other and nodded happily at the suggestion. "Good. Have a nice day." He began to walk away.

"You too!" Ruby waved. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned to Vanessa. "So you're new here?"

"Will be. I may be new, but I still have to take my initiation tomorrow."

"We don't have school tomorrow. Want us to come and cheer you on?"

"Wait a second, Ruby. You can't just say things without asking your teammates about it," Weiss said.

"Actually, if it means seeing what she can do, I'd like to see," Yang admitted.

"Ozpin did give her a chance to attend here," Blake pointed out.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Weiss also agreed to come.

"Well, okay," Vanessa said. "Now... I need your help actually." She took out a red scroll-like object. "Have you seen this little fella?" The object showed a picture of a purple blob-like creature.

" _Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokemon. Goomy is the weakest Dragon-type Pokemon,, however its body is covered in a slimy membrane that makes any punchs or kicks slide off it harmlessly,_ " explained a voice from the scroll.

"It looks cute," Ruby said.

"What exactly is that?" Yang asked.

"I can explain later, but it sounds like you haven't seen her," Vanessa said. The team noticed the sad tone in her voice.

"If you want, we can help you look for it," the team leader offered.

"You sure?"

"Professor Ozpin gave us the day to ourselves. Might as well help you look for the thing before giving you the tour," Weiss pointed out.

Vanessa was happy to hear that they would help her find Goomy. "In that case, do you know if there's any damp, shady places by the school? Like maybe a fountain?"

"Yes, but why?" Blake asked.

"They're the kind of area Goomy prefers to be in, so they don't dry out."

"Dry out?" the blonde Huntress-in-Training repeated.

"You mean the slimy membrane?" the scythe-wielder asked.

"Yes. Without it, Goomy will be extremely vulnerable. You could say that she'll get sick if she dries out," the transfer said.

"Okay then, let's split up and find that Goomy! Blake, Yang, you two look for the most damp and shady places around the school! Weiss and I will look-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream, one that Vanessa recognized so well.

"What was that?!" Yang asked.

"Goomy!" Vanessa ran to the source of the scream. The team followed her to the source.

Once they arrived to the scene... let's just say they weren't pleased with the event before them. A familiar group of four guys were picking on the creature that Vanessa was searching for. Picking on it would be an understatement, however, for the group were beating up the poor creature.

"Cardin again?!" Ruby complained.

"I can't believe him! The little guy's not even fighting back!" Yang said.

"This is even worse than how he bullies Faunus!" Weiss stated.

"Not like we shouldn't have expected it," Blake added.

The four girls heard growling and looked to see Vanessa with her hand on a wall. Before any of the speak, she easily dug her fingers in it, causing cracks to form. Seeing this frightened them, especially Ruby, who jumped in Weiss's arms. Team RWBY watched as Vanessa made her way towards the team picking on her friend.

"Come on, you little weakling! You say you're a dragon. So fight back, you little snail," the leader of the group, Cardin, said.

"N-No... I won't..." Goomy said in a weak voice.

"And you know why? Because-" Before Cardin could say any more, he felt something grab his head in a tight grip. "Who the-?!" He turned to see who was behind him to see a scary looking Vanessa.

"Just what do you think _you're_ doing?" she asked in a deep tone.

"W-Who? M-Me?" he stuttered. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Really? It looks more like you're picking on one of my friends."

"Picking on?! No! I was only-!"

"He and his friends were beating me up because I told them I was a dragon and didn't believe me," Goomy said.

"Hey! I'll beat you for that!" Cardin shouted, completely forgetting about Vanessa, until she spoke.

"Yeah, that's what I thought I saw," she said with a scary smirk, as she cracks her knuckles. Before anyone knew it, she was beating up the four guys mercilessly.

"Goomy, I told you not to run off like that, didn't I?" Vanessa lightly scolded the Soft Tissue Pokemon.

"I can't help it. Everything looks amazing!" she reasoned.

Team RWBY looked at the girl with her Pokemon to the beaten up Team CDNL and back. They couldn't believe that the sweet girl at the moment was the same one that won against a group of four easily. Then again, she did had on a scary look, which is even more unbelievable.

"So uh..." Vanessa spoke to the four girls. "Are we going to take that tour?"

* * *

 _ ***SOME TIME LATER***_

The group finished the tour. It was night time and they had dinner at the cafeteria, getting to know each other. After dinner, Vanessa was in her own dorm, lying on her bed with Goomy resting on top of her. "That was some meal," the trainer sighed.

"The leaves tasted weird here, but still good," the Soft Tissue Pokemon stated.

Vanessa felt her Pokeballs moving slightly in her pockets. She released all her companions, half who had sad disappointed looks on their faces while the other half stayed calm.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VANESSA PULARIS, LEADER OF THIS TEAM! KROKOROK DOESN'T LIKE HOW YOU FORGOT HIM AND TEAM!"

"We're hungry, too, remember?!" Mawile scolded, looking like she'll snap Vanessa's head off with her jaws.

"Now now you two. You know Vanessa never meant to forget us," Venasaur calmed them.

"As much as I agree with Venasaur, it was kind of cold of you," Braixen said.

"Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away. It's been a while since I last hanged out with a group of... somewhat normal girls," she tried to reason.

"She's not wrong," Magnezone said. "After all, we are away from home for quite sometime. And last I remember, since she started her journey, she didn't hang out with a normal group of people and not have Pokemon involved in it. She may have talked to her friends about it before she started, but nothing that has to do with battles or Pokemon Performances."

"And putting it that way, that makes it reasonable to not be mad at you," the Fox Pokemon added.

"I guess. So then, I guess I should feed you guys. After all, we have a big day tomorrow and we all need our strength. You never know what will hit us," the trainer said.

"Let's not forget your training though. You still need work on that gauntlet," her Seed Pokemon pointed out.

"But I learned most of what it can do. It's basically the same as Pokemon Moves, only with some tricks to these." Vanessa looked at her armor and gauntlets. "Then again, I should still practice to get used to these things." With that in mind, she prepared the Pokemon Food for her team and went out to practice with her armor and weapon.


	4. Vanessa's Initiation

**Hi, guys! We're back with another chapter of A Trainer in Remnant. Here, we will finally see some action. Not just from Vanessa's Pokemon, but from the trainer herself~ Let's see how she does with her weapon/armor, shall we~ Oh, and there will be a lot of scene changes in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It was morning and the weekend at Beason. At this time, students would be sleeping in or be out in Vale. Today, however, wasn't the case for one team.

In Team RWBY's dorm, half the members were asleep while the other half were awake and dressed.

"Are they really still sleeping?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," Blake answered, reading a book. She heard shuffling and looked up to see her leader taking out a whistle. In an instant, she put down her book and covered her ears.

The young leader blew the whistle. With a loud tweet, Weiss and Yang shot up, a fresh bump on the heiress's head and the fighter flat on the floor. One can easily guess how angry they are to have their sleep interrupted that way.

"Ruby Rose! You better have a good reason as to why I will not freeze you!" Weiss demanded.

"It's seven o'clock," the younger teenager said.

"And?!"

"The initiation starts at eight."

"What initiation?!" Yang asked.

"The one Vanessa's taking. You know, the new friend we made with that strange dragon."

After seconds of silence, the two girls remembered the events that happened the previous day and the promise they made. At that realization, both Weiss and Yang quickly cleaned themselves up and got dressed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you and Yang are sisters and if Weiss is the most mature and organized of the four of us," Blake said, resuming her reading.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," Ruby admitted.

An hour later, the team managed to make it to Beacon Cliff. There, they saw Vanessa, Ozpin and Glynda.

"Vanessa!" the scythe-wielder called, grabbing their attention.

Vanessa's eyes widened in slight shock. "You guys actually came?"

"Of course! We wanted to wish you the best of luck!" Yang said.

"Don't get lost in there," Weiss advised.

"Like you did?" her partner said with a smug. The fencing huntress-in-training glared at her.

"Be careful with the Grimm," Blake warned.

Vanessa nodded and got on her platform.

"Vanessa Pularis. Because your initiation was later than other's, it will be a little different," Ozpin began. "For your test, you must make your way to the abandoned temple at the northern end of Emerald Forest and obtain a relic. After you retrieve a relic, you will return here. The relic you obtain will decide whose team you will be in for the rest of your time in Beacon. Do not hesitate to destroy any opposition in your path or you will die. Any questions?" Silence met his own question. "Good. Now take your position."

"Position? I'm not going to just run down?" the otherworldly trainer asked.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Oh." She then noticed something wrong with his answer. "Wait! What do you mean by 'landing strate-'GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" At the last syllable, Vanessa was catapulted into the forest.

"We probably should've told her about that," Ruby whispered to her team, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

With Vanessa, the poor girl was flailing around, panicking at the fact that she will most likely die.

' _I'MGONNADIE! I'MGONNADIE! I'MGONNADIE! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE!_ ' An idea suddenly came to her head.

"Magnezone! Save me!" She threw a Pokeball into the forest. It opened up and her Magnet Area Pokemon managed to catch Vanessa.

"Are you okay, Vanessa?" he asked.

"I actually thought I was going to die..." Vanessa turned to the cliff she was catapulted from and glared at it. "What is he, a sadist?! If I live through this, I will sue him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just take us to the temple, please." Without another word, Magnezone flew to their destination.

* * *

On the cliff, the two teachers and four students were looking at Vanessa's progress from Ozpin and Glynda's tablets. When Vanessa let Magnezone out of his ball, Team RWBY widened their eyes in shock. They've never seen anything like Magnezone.

"Is that a flying robot?!" Ruby asked.

"I think it is," Blake replied.

"But how?! Where did it come from?!" Weiss demanded.

"Well, looks like there are things even a heiress has never had or seen~" Yang couldn't help but tease.

"Quiet you!"

"Are you allowing this?" Glynda asked Ozpin.

"It's fine. They aren't taking part in this. And Vanessa doesn't have a scroll," he answered.

"I don't mean them; I mean how Vanessa's getting to the temple."

The headmaster of Beacon stayed silent at the question.

* * *

Magnezone was calmly flying towards the abandoned temple. Vanessa was relaxing on her friend/Guardian, enjoying the breeze.

"Are you sure this is allowed?" the Pokemon asked.

"Ozpin didn't say flying's not allowed. Maybe he should've thought this through," the trainer said.

"If you say so."

Some time later, Vanessa heard something coming. She looked back and quickly steered Magnezone out of harm's way.

"What was that?!" Magnezone asked.

Before Vanessa could answer, whatever passed them hit a bird... causing a huge explosion on contact.

The two stared at what had happened. They dared to look back and saw more bombs coming.

"STEP ON IT!" the girl ordered. The Magnet Area Pokemon obliged and flew towards the temple as fast as possible. Vanessa was steeing him so they wouldn't get hit. "Forget my earlier question; he _is_ a sadist!"

"At least you have good reflexes for this!" Magnezone looked on the bright side.

While Vanessa was looking back and dodging some bombs, Magnezone saw some of the ones they dodged coming back at them from the front and jerked himself out of the way, almost knocking his trainer off in the process. Before she could question his action, she heard some explosions from behind and caught on to the reason.

"You're welcome."

"He really wants to kill us, does he?"

"Seems that way."

The two constantly steered away from the bombs, trying not to get themselves killed. It proved useless, however, for some of the bombs were homing bombs. Vanessa was thinking of a way to get themselves out of the situation.

"Magnezone! In the forest!" she ordered. The Electric/Steel-type Pokemon obliged and dived down into the woods. Although they were saved from the normal bombs, there were still the homing ones. "Think you can charge up an attack while dodging?"

"Never happened before. But I'll try!" he replied.

"Charge up some Mirror Shot, now!"

Magnezone began to charge energy from his red eye and each his magnets' tips. Vanessa was steering him as they pass some trees, some of the bombs also moving away from them to get to their targets.

The group were out of the woods and ended up in a meadow. Vanessa looked back and saw the bombs also coming out.

"Now! Do it now!" She forced Magnezone around as the non-human released several beams. Each one hit the pursuers and caused a huge explosion. The force was strong enough to push them back through the woods and to the abandoned temple. The two skidded to a stop and crashed into a boulder.

"Are you okay, Vanessa?" Magnezone asked, not feeling much pain from the skidding and the crash.

"I'm definitely going to feel that one for the next week..." the girl answered. "When we get back... I need to see a doctor..."

* * *

Back at the cliffs, the two teachers and four students couldn't believe the counter Vanessa and Magnezone did.

"That... was...awesome!" Ruby shouted. "Did you see that move just now?! D-Do all robots shoot out beams?!"

"Well, I suppose they are okay..." Weiss said, actually impressed with the teamwork.

"It was impressive," Blake admitted.

"And super awesome~!" Yang added.

Ozpin and Glynda were the only ones who had their mouths wide open. After some thought, Ozpin agreed with Glynda about the flying and, as Vanessa thought, tried to shoot them down. Neither of them expected the two to have such good reflexes, or use the explosions to get to the temple faster. Even though the latter was actually an accident.

* * *

After a look around the temple, Vanessa and Magnezone couldn't believe what the relics really were.

"I guess these are what we have to pick up," Magnezone said.

"Different from the relics we've seen," Vanessa stated, rubbing her lower back. At first, she assumed she was suppose to bring back an ancient item. Instead, before her and Magnezone were big chess pieces.

"Well, which one are you going to bring back?"

She looked at each one, recalling what Ozpin said about how each relic actually resembles the team she'll be put in. After putting some thought, she decided to go with the gold knight piece.

"Because it sort of reminds me of home," she explained.

Suddenly, the ground below her suddenly shook. Vanessa lost her balance and landed on her butt.

"What happened?!" Magnezone asked.

"I don't know!" she answered.

More shaking came after it. After that was the faint sound of digging. Before either of them knew it, something emerged from the ground. It was a huge Grimm. The body was as long as a centipede, it had six spider-like legs, sickles as arms, and head of a spider, with a long scissor-like mouth. Its body was mostly covered in armor, leaving its underbelly exposed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" the trainer screamed.

The Grimm noticed the two below him and raised one of its sickles to strike. Magnezone noticed this and got Vanessa on his back and quickly flew away. When the sickle made contact with the ground, it easily made a deep hole. Seeing this, the Magnet Area quickly flew away from the area, with the huge armored fused-insect right on his tail.

"Any ideas?!" he asked his passenger.

"The meadow! We can fight it there with everyone's help!" she suggested. And it was to the meadow they go.

* * *

Back on Beacon Cliffs, the group couldn't believe the kind of Grimm Vanessa and Magnezone have chasing them.

"A Deadly Digger?!" Ruby gasped.

"But they're said to live deep underground! They almost never come to the surface!" Weiss exclaimed.

"It was probably those missiles. Remember those explosions? They must've created a cave-in or something underground," Blake guessed.

"So it thought that it was their fault for that when it was actually..." Yang trailed off her thoughts as the girls slowly turned to Ozpin.""

"I'll be honest. I didn't know there was a Deadly Digger in Emerald Forest," he said.

"Is this really the time?! Ms. Pularis is facing one of the most dangerous Grimm in history! It took an armada of Hunters and Huntresses to kill one!" Glynda questioned and stated.

"As true as it may be, Glynda, let's not forget one important fact: Vanessa is no ordinary Huntress."

* * *

Back in the woods, Magnezone was flying to the meadow, avoiding the trees, whereas the Deadly Digger was easily slicing through them like butter, slowly and steadily catching up to him and Vanessa.

"Magnezone! Faster!" the trainer ordered.

"This is as fast as I go!" he shouted.

Luck was on their side, for seconds later, they arrived at their destination. Not long after, the Grimm also emerged out of the woods.

"We need everyone's help! Come on out!" Vanessa threw all her Pokeballs and the rest of her team came out of them. The Deadly Digger stopped for a moment, surprised at the sudden change in numbers.

"We're ready and willing to right!" Braixen said.

"Just what I want to hear. First we need to stop its movements. Krokorok! Dig!"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, WHATEVER-GRIMM-YOU-ARE! YOU THINK YOU'RE A DIGGING MASTER!? KROKOROK WILL SHOW YOU MASTER OF DIGGING!" the crocodile-like Pokemon shouted. After that shout, he dug underground.

"Mawile! With me and Magnezone! And use Sword Dance, consecutively!"

"Right!" The Deceitful Pokemon jumped on Magnezone's back. The moment she was on, Magnezone flew towards the Deadly Digger and sword-like aura appeared and spun around Mawile.

"The rest of you! Cover us!" The remaining three Pokemon used their long-range attacks to slow down their opponent. These attacks consists of Psyshock, Dragon Breath and Razor Leaf.

Their attacks proved useless, for the Deadly Digger easily cut through them, not slowly down one bit as it advanced towards Magnezone, Vanessa and Mawile. That is, until a hole suddenly appeared and got one of its legs trapped in it. It was about to get it out when more holes appeared, trapping all its legs. The Grimm looked up and saw Magnezone still advancing towards it and raised both its sickles.

"Crunch, Mawile! On your right!" Vanessa ordered. The Steel/Fairy type nodded and opened her jaw-like horns and crushed the sickle, where as Vanessa just easily blocked the other with the palm of her hand. "Magnezone! Zap Cannon on its shoulder!" The Magnet Area Pokemon charged his most powerful attack and released it on its intended target. The beam hit and the Deadly Digger's remaining arm limped on its side, leaving the armored creature with only its mouth to attack. Of course, just because it was practically vulnerable didn't mean that it would yield.

"It's still going!" Mawile exclaimed.

"I can see that! Venasaur! Toxic!" The plant/animal hybrid nodded and shot out acid from his flower right on its face, blinding the Grimm as it flailed around. "Try holding it down with Grass Knot! Mawile! Krokorok! Do something about the armor! Braixen! Goomy! Help them out!"

They, minus Krokorok who was still underground, nodded and went to work. Venasaur got on his hind legs and slammed back down on four, summoning big and thick roots to restrain the enemy. Braixen set one side of her twig in flames and shot a vortex of fire at it, via Fire Spin. While she was heating up the armor, Goomy looked up at the sky and summoned dark clouds over the Grimm. As soon as the flames died down, revealing an orange armored Deadly Digger, it started to rain heavily all over it, quickly cooling down the armor. As quickly as it came, the rain passed, and the process repeated few more times, much to the Grimm's annoyance.

Few times later, the armor was starting to crack and Braixen and Goomy used different attacks to distract the Grimm, as well as slowly breaking off the armor. While they do that, Krokorok dug himself out of the ground and on the armored insect-mixed creature, where Mawile was waiting for him.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT BURNED?!" he demanded.

"Protect, of course~" she replied.

"ARGH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MAWILE! YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP USING PROTECT?! IT WON'T ALWAYS PROTECT YOU!"

"I know that. So are we going to get started or what?"

"OF COURSE WE ARE! SHADOW CLAW!" Krokorok got to work with slashing the weakened armor, whereas Mawile used her Crunch to try and break it.

The Deadly Digger, as though it wasn't annoyed already, felt something breaking behind it and tried to get itself out of its restraints as well as shaking off Mawile and Krokorok.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Magnezone was looking down at the Grimm and fellow Pokemon below him.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked Vanessa, who was still on his back.

"Not fully. But don't forget, we're going to join Fairy Tail once we find a way back. And last I remember, they're all about risks," she replied.

"Well, I suppose that's true. But I hope you realize that if this fails..."

"I trust you guys if something goes wrong. You know that."

Before Magnezone could say anything to that, a Dragon Breath was fired from their left.

Vanessa, after seeing the attack, got out of her sitting position and stood on top of the Magnet Area Pokemon, holding onto his antennae. "It's time! Let's go!" she commanded. "Use Spark on the way down!"

"He better not kill me if something goes wrong," Magnezone muttered, using the said move as he descended down to the surface. Usually, whoever comes in contact with a Pokemon using Spark would be electrocuted, but thanks to Vanessa's armor, which has a powerful resistant to elements, including electricity, the girl only felt tingles.

Back down on the surface, the Deadly Digger felt its paralysis wearing off and cut off the roots as well as managing to shake off the two Pokemon on its back. Thanks to Braixen and Goomy weakening the armor, Krokorok and Mawile managed to break practically all of the armor on its back, revealing skin as black as darkness.

"Incoming!" Braixen shouted, as she, with Goomy on her back, ran away from it. The other two Pokemon followed the retreat, much to the Grimm's confusion.

In the air, once Vanessa got a good vision of the Deadly Digger and its revealing weakpoint, she shot herself off of Magnezone and, after turning a dial on her right gauntlet, pulled back her lightning-engulfed fist which is now also covered in flames. Once when she was within contact, punched the Grimm's armorless spot and, like a bullet, struck through it, defeating the insect-mixed monster as if disintegrated into nothingness.

The Pokemon all gathered around their trainer, who was on her knees, recovering from the rocketing fall.

"I still think that was reckless," Magnezone said.

"Even for a soon to be member of that guild," Braixen agreed.

"I guess. Wouldn't want to be another Natsu, would we?" Vanessa joked. They all laughed at the joke.

* * *

Back on the cliffs, Ozpin, Glynda and Team RWBY couldn't believe what they saw. A small team of weird, magical creatures and a huntress-in-training managed to defeat one of the deadliest Grimms to have ever existed.

"Ruby..." Weiss spoke.

"Y-Yes...?" the team leader responded, having a horrible feeling coming up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR GENERATION?! ARE YOU ALL SUPERHUMAN OR SOMETHING?! First you beheaded a Nevermore with our help and now I see a girl of your age, from your generation, defeat one of the most deadliest Grimms! One that only an armada of Hunters and Huntresses are enough to defeat! Seriously! What is wrong with you?!" Weiss demanded, constantly shaking the poor girl really, really hard.

"I-I-I don't know! Stop shaking me!"

Blake tried to calm the heiress as Yang separated the two, preventing the all white girl from accidentally killing her sister.

"That was... unexpected..." Glynda could say.

Ozpin could only smirk in response to that. "This year might be more interesting than I thought it would be."


	5. First Day of School

**Now it's time for what we all hate in reality, but love in RWBY world! Maybe. First day of school~! Only that it is Vanessa's first day. Plenty of surprises coming up on her first day. Let's see how she reacts to them, shall we~?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

Morning came, as the sun shined through Team RWBY's room's window. Said team were dressed and prepared for school, all but one.

"Is Vanessa really still asleep?" Ruby asked, looking at their new member.

"Apparently," Blake simply answered.

"Well, someone's got to wake her up," Yang said. She walked up to the girl's sleeping bag and shook her shoulder. "Vanessa. Hey, Van. Wake up."

"Braixen... You know how much I love my sleep..." the new member sleep-talked, moving over to her side.

The group was introduced to the rest of the Pokemon the trainer had on her the day before, so they knew who was who. That and...

"VANESSA! KROKOROK IS DESTROYING THE ROOM!" the brawler shouted. The fifth member instantly woke up and frantically looked around the room.

"Who what when where?!" Vanessa looked around and saw no destruction what-so-ever, much to her relief. "Why did you wake me up like that?"

"Well, today's your first day of school, last time I remember," Ruby said. At those words, Vanessa was fully awake and rushed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to ask again: is everyone in your generation superhuman or just ditsy?" Weiss asked their team leader.

"I... actually don't know."

A minute later, Vanessa emerged from the bathroom, wearing her own school uniform from Beacon.

"You look good in them," Yang commented.

"Thanks. How much time do we have left until class starts?" the yellow-banged girl asked.

"Ten minutes," Weiss answered. "And we better hurry!" The team rushed out their room and over to school.

* * *

It took them exactly ten minutes to arrive. Their first class was with Professor Port and, as much as none of them, with the exception of Vanessa, wanted to take the class, school was school.

"I have a slight sense of de ja vu here, girls," said teacher spoke.

"Sorry, professor," Ruby apologized on all their behalf.

Port looked at the new member. "And I see that the new student of our proud school is also present."

"Sorry for being late, sir," Vanessa apologized.

"It's all right. Now, why don't you introduce yourself while the rest of your team can take their seats?"

The girls nodded as four of the five went to their seats.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Vanessa Pularis. I'm from... a kingdom quite far from here. I would've gotten here the same time as you guys, if not for some complications. I am also... not your average huntress-in-training, but that's something to share for another time. I hope we could get along." Vanessa ended her introduction with a bow.

"Well then, Vanessa. Why don't you take a seat next to your teammates?" Professor Port said. With a nod, Vanessa went to her assigned seat between Yang and Blake.

"I don't see what's wrong with his class so far," she said to Yang.

"Wait for it," the blonde simply said.

Minutes later, Vanessa could see why the others didn't like the class. Rather than teaching, the professor was telling stories, ones mainly about him defeating different kind of Grimm and a detailed explanation as to how he defeated them.

"I now see what you guys see," the 'transfer' whispered to her teammates, who nodded to that statement.

"Now then, knowing that much about the Rattelin, who here would like to test their luck against one?" At the sound of action, many students raised their hands. "Oooh. Eager aren't we? How about... we start with... you, Ms. Pularis?" Vanessa shot her head up when he called her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The next thing she knew, she was in her combat clothes, standing in front of the class with a cage in front of her, no doubt containing the Grimm she was to fight.

' _Maybe I should've paid attention to his story,_ ' Vanessa thought.

"Good luck, Vanessa!" Ruby cheered.

"Keep a close eye on your opponent!" Weiss advised.

"Fight well," Blake said, waving a small flag with the team's name on it, with a 'V' at the end of it.

"Where did you get that flag?" Yang asked.

"Don't let it bother you."

Vanessa nodded to their cheers and focused on the opponent trapped in the cage before her.

"Now then. Let the match begin!" Port broke the cage's lock with his axe, releasing the beast within it.

The Grimm appeared to be a 5'7" rat-like creature. It had six legs, two small arms, a huge jaw and wears a white skull mask and bones sticking out from its back. The moment it was released, the Rattelin rushed at Vanessa at incredible speed. The girl instantly avoided getting bitten by it by moving to the side.

"That's fast!" Ruby commented.

The soulless creature left no time for Vanessa to recover, for it constantly rocketed itself to its opponent. In return, she kept dodging its attempt to crush her. She couldn't dodge for long, however, for at the last charge, Vanessa slipped and landed on her front. Her team gasped in worry as the Grimm rushed towards her again.

"Look out!" her team leader cried out.

On instinct, Vanessa pulled back her fist and, at the sound of a gunshot, shot a punch at the Rattelin, forcing it back.

"Now there's a surprise," Port commented, enjoying the fight.

Vanessa took the time to take out one of her Pokeballs and released the one Pokemon that could help her in her situation. "I need you! Let's go!" Appearing out of the ball was...

"I'm with you! All the way!" Braixen.

"Now what's this?!" the professor gasped, as did most of the class.

"Use Flame Charge! Non-stop!" the 'huntress' ordered.

"On it!" Braixen got fired up, literally, and charged at the Grimm, who charged back.

The two creatures continuously canceled each other's attack, but with each Flame Charge, the Grimm's mask was slowly burning up and Braixen was getting faster, up to the same speed as her opponent. Due to this, every student in class and Port were having a hard time keeping their eyes on their movements. Those who tried got too dizzy and fainted from trying to keep up with the speed. At their last charge, Braixen smirked and jumped out of the Grimm's way, revealing Vanessa behind her with her fist pulled back and glowing white. Once it got to a certain distance, Vanessa let out another quick punch and forced the Grimm back again, as well as instantly cooling down the mask and left some ice on it and formed a small but noticeable crack on it. It was here the girl decided to take a page out of its book. Using the boosters in her boots, Vanessa got at its face and, quickly turning the dial on her right gauntlet, let out another swift punch at it, this time much faster from her previous punch and powerful enough to break the mask completely and its skull, pushing it back with enough force to have it break through a wall, defeating the Grimm.

"Wow! Now that's something you don't see everyday! Nope! Not one bit!" Port shouted. "How about we give a hand for Ms. Pularis." At that, he and all the students in the class applauded for her performance, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Way to go, Vanessa, Braixen!" Ruby cheered.

"That's our girl and foxy!" Yang followed.

"I'll give her an eight," Weiss said.

"That's one way of defeating a Grimm," Blake stated.

* * *

Some classes later, it was lunch time. The group of five were sitting in the cafeteria with lunch in front of them.

"How did you do that anyway?!" Ruby asked for the tenth time since the match in Professor Port's class. "Your punch was so fast! And you got to the Grimm in seconds! How did you do that?! Is that your semblance?!"

"It's not really my semblance," Vanessa corrected. "That's actually how my armor works. The torso protects me from elemental attacks, the legs gives me an extra boost in speed if I needed it, and the gauntlets... they either allow me to let out some fast punches or absorb an enemy's attack and send it back at them."

"We saw that during your initiation. When you blocked the Deadly Digger's scythe single-handed. So it protects you from heavy attacks?" Blake asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that explains some things. Now how about explaining the fire and ice from your punches? Are those from dust?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah. You might have noticed, but I did turn the dial on my right gauntlet. That dial contains dust of different elements. Fire, ice, electricity, wind and energy."

"Looks like I have a competition then," Yang stated. "After all, I'm a fighter too."

"Hey guys," came a voice familiar to most of them. The girls looked up and saw a team of four coming their way with their lunch in their hand.

Ruby was happy when she saw them. "Guys! Great timing! We want to introduce you guys to our new teammate! This is Vanessa! Vanessa, these are Ren, Nora, Jaune and-"

"Erza?" Vanessa gasped, looking at the red-head. The two teams looked at her in confusion.

"Erza?" the blonde brawler whispered to her partner, who shrugged in response.

Vanessa had on a smile on her face. "Erza! I can't believe you're here! How did you get here?! Did you get separated from Nic and the others too? I thought I was the only one stuck here. Glad to know that there's someone here who I know."

The red-head before her was lost for words. "Um... I really hate to disappoint you but... you got the wrong person."

At the sound of her voice and her words, heck even after getting a closer and better look at her, Vanessa couldn't help but realize that she was right. The person in front of her wasn't the same person she knew.

"Oh... Uh, sorry about that," she apologized.

"No, no. It's... okay. Really."

An awkward silence fell upon the group.

"So... As I was saying, that's Pyrrha," Ruby spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"A pleasure to meet you," the red-head, Pyrrha, greeted.

"Same here. And to your team as well," the black-haired with yellow bang girl greeted back.

The rest of the lunch period was spent with Vanessa getting along with Team JNPR. Besides Pyrrha, the girl couldn't help but notice one other person who was like someone she knew. It slightly pains her to imagine that person when she sees him from there on out, even if he looked nothing like him.

* * *

It was night time. While everyone else was asleep, Vanessa was the only one awake.

' _They're so much like them,_ ' she thought. ' _Those two... They're so much like them. Besides the hair, Pyrrha is also a good fighter just like her. And as for him... I can see that he cares for his teammates. Not only that... but I could somehow sense it, the amount of aura he has. If the amount of one's aura shows how strong one truly is, then he might be just as strong as him. If he dyed his hair to make it look like his and change his fighting style, then he'd be exactly like him. The similarities would go so far, it would also hurt. After all, who's to say that I am able to leave here?_ ' Vanessa's eyes widened as she realized one thing. ' _Shit! I accidentally said that I'm not from this world! And no one was suppose to know about that!_ ' She then looked at her teammates as she realized one other thing. ' _But wait, why didn't they say anything about it? Them and Team JNPR._ ' She then felt a little drowsy. ' _I hope they forget about what I said earlier, other than Pyrrha looking like my friend._ ' Vanessa closed her eyes as sleep overtook her.


	6. Bullies

**Attention! Attention everyone! Fan fiction is in danger again! Another law is due to be published that will get rid of sites like this one! The publish date is not known, however, unless if you fanfic lovers sign the petition, the law will be publish and it's bye bye fan fiction! Go to sign/stop-the-trans-pacific and sign the petition to save this site! Only need about 3000 more signatures! The law is the TPP (Trans Pacific Partnership)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It was weeks since Vanessa joined Beacon. During that time, she and her Pokemon friends were getting along with Team RWBY and JNPR. The latter team were extremely shocked when they met the rest of Vanessa's Pokemon. Despite that, they managed to get along quite well with them, especially Nora and Krokorok. The two hit off surprisingly well, almost as though they were counterparts of each other.

The gang were with their class in the amphitheater. Glynda was their teacher for that class and currently are having some students spar against each other. The two students currently sparring are Jaune and Cardin, the former losing horribly.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin mused, as they clashed their weapons.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune was cut off guard by Cardin kneeing him in the gut. He dropped his sword and fell to the floor in pain.

Cardin raised his mace to deal the finishing blow when a buzzer was heard.

"Cardin! That's enough!" Glynda told him. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped to the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call off the match." She turned to the leader of Team JNPR. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin muttered.

"Now, we have time for one more match. Would anyone like to spar against Mr. Winchester?"

"Can't I choose my opponent, Professor?"

"Very well then. Who would you like to spar?"

"I'll spar with... her." Cardin pointed at Vanessa.

"Me?" she asked.

"You heard me. I want to prove to everyone here that you don't have what it takes to be in the big leagues," he boasted.

"Cardin, did you forget what happened when you first met her?" Yang reminded.

"Shut it! I was caught off guard! I doubt that she's that strong."

Vanessa was a bit offended by that insult, even though she wasn't an actual Huntress-in-training. "All right, I'll take your challenge." She walked down to the arena.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" Cardin suggested.

"Interesting how?" the former trainer asked.

"The winner gets to have your creatures." Everyone in the room widened their eyes at the bet. "I always wanted a good punching bag and some slaves. What better than a bunch of Grimm-like creatures with actual souls?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Let's just say, you won't have a peaceful life for the rest of your time here in Beacon." Cardin glanced to the side at Vanessa's team, which didn't take long for her to know what he meant.

"Over my dead body!" she shouted.

"You gotta choose one. Otherwise, I'll be doing the choosing."

"Cardin! That's-"

"Fine!" Vanessa interrupted Glynda, much to everyone's shock. "But I will win! I'm not letting you have my friends!"

Cardin smirked in satisfaction. "Just try."

Glynda sighed at the incident that took place, regretting allowing Cardin to choose his opponent. "You may begin in three... two... one."

The moment Glynda said 'one', the two students charged at each other. Well, Cardin only took a few steps forward while Vanessa suddenly got at his face. She gave a mean swift punch to the face, knocking him back a few feet. The punch also took away a quart of his aura. The bully got back on his feet and saw the girl running up to him for another punch. Just when she was within an arm distance, he swung his mace at her, knocking her off her feet away from him. The swing was strong enough to take out half of her aura.

He looked up at both their aura bars. "Hah! See that? That's the difference between us, newbie. You should quit while you can. You're not ready for the big league."

"Come on, Vanessa! Don't give up!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, Van! You can do it!" Yang also cheered.

The armored brawler slowly got up to her feet, holding her ribs in pain. "I'm definitely going to feel that one for a few days..." she whispered.

"Trust me. The next hit, you won't feel a thing!" Cardin shouted, as he ran for another hit to her head.

Just when his weapon was about to make contact, Vanessa brought up her left arm and blocked it easily with her palm, much to his shock. Before he could get out of it, she made another swift punch to his chest, making a gap between the two. Unlike the first hit, this hit brought his aura down to more than half. She quickly turned the dial on her right gauntlet and closed the gap between the two. Cardin may had predicted her next move and swung his weapon down. Vanessa was prepared though and landed a swift punch at it, knocking the weapon out of his hand.

"What the-?!" Cardin gasped. Before he could retrieve it, Vanessa placed a palm on his back.

"Looks like I win," she declared.

"Win? Dream on. I still have a higher amount of aura than you. And it's going to take more than a palm to my back to beat me," he boasted.

"How I wish you didn't say that," Vanessa muttered. She pushed her hand on his back. A click was heard and Cardin was suddenly shot out of the arena, through many walls.

This shocked everyone in the room, even Glynda. The professor got herself out of her own stupor. "T-The winner of this match is Vanessa Pularis. And... As you can see, students, you can never know what will happen in battle. You might think you know who or what you're fighting, but in reality, you actually don't."

* * *

Later that day, it was lunch time. Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting in one table, either eating their meal or listening to Nora's story, which according to Ren, although actually happened, was nothing but a lie.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, noticing how off her leader was lately.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" he asked back.

"It's just that... you seemed a little... not okay..." Ruby explained.

"Oh, I'm fine guys. I'm just tired, that's all."

He may had Ruby fooled, but Pyrrha knew better. "Jaune."

"I'm not lying, Pyrrha. I swear."

"I highly doubt you're just tired," Vanessa said.

"I am. Really."

Just then, they both saw Cardin and his team tables away from their's, picking on a Rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina.

"Jaune. Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha spoke to her leader.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to play around. You know, practical jokes," he covered.

"He's a bully," Ruby pointed out, irritated at the mace-wielder's actions.

"Oh please. Name one time he's ever 'bullied' me."

Vanessa gave him a look that said 'really?'.

"Why are you giving me that look Vanessa?"

"Because you're covering for someone who's obviously a bully. He made you drop your books, he made you late for one of our classes by changing your sheath to its shield form and blocked the door with it, and during class when Professor Goodwitch was explaining to us about our lockers, he pushed you in the only still-open locker and rocketed you away from the school building," she listed.

"I didn't land far from the school," he played off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha told him.

"Oooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested.

"Guys, really, it's fine," the blonde knight assured. "Besides, he's not just being a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow! That hurts!" came Velvet's voice. "Please... Stop..." The two groups looked over to the table Team CDNL was at and saw the leader of said team pulling on one of Velvet's ears.

"Told you they were real," Cardin laughed with his friends.

"What a freak!" one of his teammates insulted.

Team RWBY and JNPR glared at the scene.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha said.

"He's not the only one," Blake added.

Vanessa was glaring at the sight in deep hatred, which is quite rare from her.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, noticing the behavior. The only reply she got was the trainer crushing her fork. If it was plastic, it wouldn't be that big a deal. Since it was metal... the two teams could see how angry the girl was.

She got up from her seat and walked over to CDNL's table.

"Hey," she spoke, grabbing their attention.

"Well look who's here," Cardin smirked. If one was close enough, they would notice that he was faking whatever confidence he was showing. "Here to give me those slaves of your's?"

"Did you forget who won that match, Cardin?" Vanessa asked.

"Hah! You just got lucky. I wasn't serious with you. Now hand them over, or do you want to lose them the hard way?"

"You want my friends? Alright. You can have them." Those words shocked her human friends behind them.

"Vanessa!" Ruby called.

"You can't be serious!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Smart move, girl," Cardin said. His smirk turning into a real one this time.

"If you and your team can beat them that is. They win, you leave everyone alone, including Faunus," Vanessa added.

That condition only caused them to laugh. "After seeing what that slime of a dragon can do, fine. It'll be easy."

"You made your own grave." Vanessa took out her Pokeballs. "Teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" She tossed them into the air and all six of her partners were released.

The four guys heard that Vanessa had a team of magical creatures. Since they weren't there that time when Vanessa was facing Rattelin and only saw and met Goomy, they had assumed that it would be a team of 'slimy dragons'. They did not expect a slimy dragon, a flying magnet robot, a plant and animal hybrid, a crocodile, a human-figure fox and a little girl with a mouth coming out of her head.

"What the heck are those?!" one of Cardin's teammates asked.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TEAM CDNL! YOU THINK IT'S FUN BEING BULLIES?! KROKOROK WILL SHOW YOU FUN AND BULLIES!" Krokorok yelled.

"Calm down, Krokorok. You're just rowdy as ever..." Mawile complained.

"You two better not think about fighting anytime soon," Venasaur calmed the two. "Then again, considering that those four are picking on someone..."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE! SHADOW CLAW!" Krokorok started the battle with his claw attack on Cardin. He noticed the move and slid away from his spot, all while dragging Velvet by her ear still. The claw attack hit the table and broke it in half, much to the four-man team plus faunus's shock.

"Let her go," Magnezone ordered, charging up some electricity. "I promise you this will hurt if you don't."

Out of fear, Cardin did as told and released Velvet.

"T-Thank you..." she bowed her head.

"You might want to get away from here for a bit," Braixen suggested. Velvet didn't question it and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Y-You think I let her go because I'm scared of you?!" the school's leading bully stuttered. "I only did that so I would have two hands holding my weapon!" He took out his mace from his person.

"You talk big, boy, but can you back it up?" Magnezone asked, as Cardin's teammates took out their own weapons.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CARDIN WINCBESTER AND HIS WIMPY GROUP! KROKOROK AND TEAM WILL POUND YOU TO THE FLOOR, PICK YOU UP, POUND YOU TO THE WALL, AND REPEAT THE PROCESS ALL OVER A HUNDRED FOLD!" Vanessa's rowdy Pokemon declared. "EVEN PIPSQUEAK GOOMY IS GOING TO HAVE SOME IN ON THE ACTION!"

"Yeah!" the Tissue Pokemon confirmed.

"Please! That short stuff couldn't do a thing against the four of us. This is no different," said Cardin's goon 1.

"Yeah! I bet you only look tough!" followed Cardin's goon 2.

"Get them!" the leader himself ordered. At those words, the four guys charged at the six Pokemon.

Mawile and Magnezone went up front to block the attacks, either using Protect or his own body as shields. The plan worked for neither side was backing down from each other. This proved to be a mistake on CDNL's part, for while they were focused on the two before them, Braixen came from the side and used Flame Charge to knocked two of them away from Magnezone while Krokorok came from behind Mawile and used Shadow Claw on the other two and knocked them away. Before any of them could get up and retaliate, roots emerged from the ground beneath them and wrapped themselves around the boys.

"What the heck is this?!" Cardin's goon 3 asked.

"A start. For you to see what the weakest of our kind could really do," Venasaur replied. Goomy was next to him, charging her most powerful attack.

"W-what is that snail doing?" Goon 1 asked.

"Dragon... Pulse!" the young creature shouted, as a huge beam of energy shaped like a dragon came out of her mouth and made its way 3 the binded boys, who huddled close to each other and screamed like little girls. Luckily for them, the attack just missed them as it past by the four. However it didn't change the fact of how strong Vanessa's team is. Especially Goomy, as her attack destroyed some tables.

"I'll make sure the next one will hit," Vanessa spoke. "Other than that, I see you learned a thing or two about bullying. I am hoping you keep your end of the bargain." With that she left the cafeteria with her non-human team.

"Really don't want to get any of them angry," Ruby whispered. Her team and friends nodded in agreement.


	7. Forever Fall

**And we're back with another chapter of A Trainer in Remnant. Really don't have much to say here. Well except...**

 **HOLY SHIT! I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY HAD TO DO THAT! WHY ROOSTERTEETH?! WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? I REALLY REALLY LIKE HER! AND WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS HAVING HER KISS HER TRUE LOVE BEFORE SHE DIED?! WHAT DID PYRRHA DO TO DESERVE THAT?! WHAT?! DID?! SHE?! DO?! FOR?! THAT?!**

 **Okay. I'm done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It was dark. Everywhere she looked, there was nothing but darkness. Nothing was heard but the sound of footsteps.

Vanessa Pularis walked in what seemed to be an endless void. Wondering where she were and how she got there. She saw a speck of light ahead of her, as well as hearing a faint voice. One that is familiar to her.

"Vanessa... Vanessa..." it called.

' _That voice!_ ' Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice calling her. ' _Can it really be?!_ '

She ran towards the light, hoping that the voice she was hearing was the voice of whom she assumed it was. As she ran closer to the light, it got bigger and revealed a shadow within it. Like the voice, the figure's shadow was also familiar, bringing tears of joy to her eyes.

"Nic! Nic!" she called back, running closer to the figure. For some reason, though, as she was getting closer to the figure, it was moving away from her, as did the light. "Nic! Wait!"

"Why aren't you here?" she heard him ask. "Do you not want to be here? It hurts, Vanessa. For you to lie to me like that."

"Nic! Wait! That's not true! Nic! Nic!" No matter how loud she cried for him to wait, how loud she called for him, he keeps moving away from her. She reached out a hand to him. "Wait! Please!"

"...sa... up..." came another voice. "...ke up... Van..."

* * *

 _ ***REALITY***_

 _ ***TWEET***_

A whistle was heard, causing the trainer to shot out of her sleeping bag.

"Now you're up," came Weiss's voice.

Vanessa looked around her and saw that she was in her dorm, her teammates looking down at her in their combat clothes and worried looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"You were talking in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?" Ruby said.

' _That... was a dream?_ ' Vanessa thought.

"You're also crying. Was it... that bad?" Blake dared to ask.

"Huh?" Vanessa brought her hand to her eyes and felt something wet from the corners. She wiped them away with her hands. "I-It's nothing. Really."

"Are you sure? You can tell us anything," the team leader told her.

"I'm okay. Just... homesick, I guess."

Team RWBY knew she was lying. But they also knew that it was better if they let the topic go.

"So, why are you guys not in your uniforms?" the trainer asked.

"We're going on a trip for Professor Peach's class," Yang said. "Forever Fall? Sap collecting?"

Those two things made Vanessa widened her eyes as she remembered about the assignment that was given to their class the other day. With that in mind, she quickly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the apparent trip.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, the four girls couldn't help but look at one another, all wondering the same thing.

"I'm not the only one who imagined it, right?" Ruby asked. The rest of the team shook their heads at the question.

"Either she's really homesick, or she miss this 'Nic' guy," Yang said.

"It's probably both, for all we know," Blake pointed out.

"What if we ask one of her creatures? They might tell us," Weiss suggested.

As if on cue, Braixen came out of her Pokeball. "It's Pokemon. And as much as I want to tell you, that's something that Vanessa should tell you herself. What I can say though is that, you're right Yang. Vanessa does miss Nic. Who he is is something she needs to tell you." They all nodded in understanding.

Ruby then asked something that was on her mind for a while. "As stupid as this question might be, Braixen... Did Vanessa ever feel lonely?" Her team and the Fox Pokemon looked at her like she grew two heads. "I asked because... when she was calling for Nic, she seemed desperate. And I don't know if it's because she misses him."

"Ruby, that's-"

"Not really," the fire-type interrupted the heiress. "Which makes this unusual. Because she was okay with having us around. But my best guess now, after seeing Nic again like she did, and having to suddenly part with him, she's worried. Worried about never seeing him again."

They all looked down in deep thought at those words, knowing what it was like to lose someone important to them.

Ruby was the first one to speak. "Well, we can cheer her up. We're not just her teammates; we're her friends. And as her friend and leader of this team, I say we should investigate! Find out who Nic is and where he might be!"

The rest of Team RWBY and Braixen looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"She's right," Blake admitted.

"No one deserves to to part from their loved one for good," Weiss agreed.

"Then I guess this means Team RWBY has a mission on their hands!" Yang said in an excited tone. "So, how exactly do we find him?"

"That we will figure out as time goes!" Ruby replied.

* * *

Some time later, Team RWBYV, along with their fellow classmates, followed Glynda as they made their way into Forever Fall for their assignment in Professor Peach's class.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful," Glynda said to the group. "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure you don't die doing so." She then held up a jar. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is filled with creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock."

Vanessa turned to her team. "Should we split up into groups?"

"Nope. We're staying together," Ruby answered. She then got to Vanessa's face, much to her discomfort. "Besides, I feel like we're not that close with each other~"

"Um... What?"

Yang saw what her sister was doing and played along. "Yeah. We never really talked much with you, did we?"

The trainer was, of course, oblivious as to what they meant. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, we don't know that much about you, Vanessa. All we got out of you were your name, age, your team, and your weapon. Nothing else."

"And that you're a sour mouth," Weiss added.

"Hey, just because I like lemons doesn't mean I'm a sour mouth!" the blonde-banged girl resented.

"So then is it official? That we will get to know more about you as we collect some saps?" Ruby asked. And just so Vanessa doesn't say no, she gave her the puppy-dog eyes. And a super effective one at that.

"... I have no say in this, do I?" she asked Blake, who shook her head at the question. "I guess I can tell you a little bit more about me. Just a little bit." That was enough for Ruby to squeal in happiness.

"Okay then! With that said, let's go~!" The young leader dragged her team deep into the forest, much to their surprise.

* * *

 ** _*MEANWHILE*_**

Away from the girls, Team CRDL was in the forest sitting or laying around, no jars near them. Joining the group was Jaune, arms filled with seven jars filled with red sap as he fell to the ground.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said with a smirk on his face.

The blonde boy weakly picked himself up. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

The bully, obviously, didn't care about that. "Greeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin asked me to collect seven jars of sap when there's only five of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me and you'll find out."

* * *

"Cardin, w-what's going on?" Jaune asked. He and Team CRDL were on a hilltop, spying on his own team and Ruby's.

"Payback," the lead bully simply answered.

Jaune looked back at his friends, two in particular. "Vanessa and Pyrrha? W-What are you-?" He was cut off by Cardin pounding the ground with his fist.

"Those are the girls. Red-haired know-it-all and show-off transfer. Think they're all that." He then pulled out a box. "Alright, boys. Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work. Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think it's time we teach those two some things." Cardin forcefully got Jaune to his feet and shoved two jars filled with sap in his hands. "And you're gonna do it."

Jaune was having a horrible feeling about the situation. "Do what?"

"Hit them with the sap! Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch. And you'll be one the first airship out of Beacon."

The blonde knight looked down at the jars and then to his friends. He raised one of the jars, getting ready to throw it. But then, he was having second thoughts about the position he's in. He then thought back to his conversation with Ruby the previous night, how he was leader of his own team and that he shouldn't be a failure, a coward. Because he has a team to take care of. He especially thought back to the night when Pyrrha had offered to help him get stronger. Thinking back now, he had realized that he claimed he wanted to be a hero. And yet, what was he doing now?

With those thoughts, Jaune made his final decision. "No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked Jaune.

"I said... NO!" The leader of JNPR unintentionally threw both jars at Cardin, covering him in the sap.

Said guy was laughing darkly. "Oh, you've done it now."

His teammates then had a tight grip on Jaune as he laughed nervously at the situation he somehow got himself in.

* * *

 ** _*MINUTES EARLIER, WITH TEAM RWBYV*_**

The team of five was collecting sap with Team JNPR, minus Jaune, much to the former team's confusion. Out of the five, Ruby knew the possible reason for his absence and had her team disregard it.

"So Vanessa, what's your favorite food? I like cookies and strawberries," the scythe-wielder began.

"I think I just said that I like lemons," Vanessa answered, trying to collect the sap in her jar.

"Is it because you're a sour mouth?" Nora asked, holding her empty jar.

"Do I have to wear a shirt that says 'I'm not a sour mouth'?"

"Oh, come on, Van. You know she's just joking," Yang said.

"I guess so."

"Ok, so favorite color?" the black and red 15-year-old quickly changed the subject.

"I'd have to say teal. And I'm guessing your favorite color is red."

"That's right!" She then saw Vanessa giggling for some reason. "What's so funny?"

"Your name's Ruby and you like the color red. It's ironic, since there's a red gemstone called ruby. Not only that, but your last name is Rose, which are normally red flowers," she explained.

Ruby thought over what she said and agreed that it was a bit funny. "That is a bit funny. Okay, and favorite hobbies?"

"One of them you'll think is ridiculous and a bad hobby. The other you will most likely question or judge me for misunderstanding the concept."

"How would you know?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. Just tell us," Yang insisted.

Vanessa looked down, unsure if she should say. While her sleeping in was a bad hobby, Pokemon battles are practically non-existent in, not just Vale, but all of Remnant. Then again, considering that she showed them what Pokemon are and that they had positive reactions to them, it might not be as bad as she assumed.

"S-Sleeping in and Pokemon Battles," she told them.

"Excuse me?" Nora questioned, not really hearing the answer.

"Did you just say 'Sleeping in and Pokemon Battles'?" Blake asked. The otherworldly human nodded in confirmation.

"Well, you're right about sleeping in, but Pokemon Battles?" Pyrrha said.

"See, I knew you'd question it," Vanessa changed the subject. Or tried to.

"Come on, tell us. I order you as your leader to give us details as to what Pokemon Battles are," Ruby said.

"Though by the name, it's most likely having two Pokemon fight each other," Ren guessed.

It was here Vanessa's character completely did a 180. "It's more than that! In Pokemon Battles, the trainers and their Pokemon work together to win! They understand each other, they become one with each other, they gain experience in battles they lose in... Pokemon Battles are the best! Each battle is a milestone for the next day! Through those battles, you can befriend other trainers, adapt to new battle styles, and have closer bonds with your Pokemon partners!"

The two teams looked on in slight shock at how passionate their new friend suddenly became. As she explained what Pokemon Battles are, they all couldn't help but feel some excitement and curiosity of her hobby. Vanessa seemed to have caught on to her suddenly blurting out things from her world and covered her mouth shut.

"They sound awesome!" Ruby squealed. "Vanessa Pularis, on our next sparring class, you will lend me one of your Pokemon so we can have a Pokemon Battle!"

"HUH?!" said girl's jaw dropped.

"In fact, during our upcoming break, we will visit your kingdom!"

"I'm all for that idea!" Yang agreed.

"We'll come too!" Nora added.

"It does sound interesting. And by the sounds of it, that means there are more Pokemon in your kingdom," Pyrrha said.

"Speaking of that, where are you from? What's the name of your kingdom?" Weiss asked.

Vanessa was sweating nervous drops, unsure as to how to get herself out of the situation she got herself in.

The two teams stared at the blonde-banged huntress in training, waiting for the answer for Weiss's question.

"... So about the saps." Vanessa quickly turned away from them and collected the tree saps in her already filled jar. Most of her friends behind her anime-fell for the lame escape.

"Oh come on! Where are you from?!" Ruby persisted.

"We really need to fill up these jars, don't you think?" the trainer once again dodged.

"Your jar's already full!"

"Oh, you're right. Are there any more empty jars?"

"Vanessa~! Tell us~!" Ruby used her secret weapon; puppy-dog eyes.

The other 15-year-old knew better and looked away and covered her ears. "Lalalalalala! I'm not listening! Or looking!"

"Vanessa! As your leader, I order you to speak!"

"La la la! I can't hear you!"

"Oh come on~!"

The rest of the girls and Ren laughed at the sight before them. Just then, a loud roar was heard.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

All of a sudden, Team CRDL, minus Cardin for some reason, ran by, away from the source of the sound.

"Ursa! Ursa!" one of them shouted. The boy then bumped into Yang, who picked him up frmo his shirt.

"What?! Where?!" she demanded.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped her jar. "Jaune!"

"Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered. Yang obliged and, dropping the boy, ran with Blake to get the professor.

Pyrrha turned to her teammates. "You two! Go with them! There could be more!"

Vanessa pulled out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside it. "Magnezone! Go with them! Someone has to lead them to the right spot!"

"On it!" The Electric/Steel type followed the four to get the professor.

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Vanessa ran to the source and arrived to see a big Ursa with a frightened Cardin by its feet.

"Oh no!" the female warrior gasped, as the Grimm went to strike. Its strike, though, was blocked by a familiar white shield. Seeing how he was struggling to hold back its claws, Weiss took out her weapon and got prepared to help out. Pyrrha, however, held her back. "Wait!"

They watched as Jaune was fighting the black bear. His fighting style wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either against it. The next thing anyone knew, Jaune and the Ursa charged at each other, preparing for the final strike. Pyrrha saw that Jaune was leaving himself wide open as he charged in and lifts her hand out to hand. Her arm glowed dark red and seconds later, so did Jaune's shield. The shield seemed to have raised itself to block the Ursa's strike. Jaune took advantage of the defense and cut its head off, successfully killing the Grimm.

Ruby looked at the red-head next to her in amazement, as did Weiss and Vanessa. "Uhh... What?"

"How did you-?" Weiss tried to question.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity," Pyrrha told her.

"Whoa. You can control poles..." Ruby misunderstood.

"She meant she has control over magnetism," Vanessa corrected.

"Magnets are cool too."

For some reason, Pyrrha started to walk away, in which Weiss noticed. "Where are you going?"

"Yeah! We have to tell them what happened!" the 15-year-old leader said.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep this our little secret?" Pyrrha suggested.

"I agree. He deserves it," Vanessa supported. Her teammates smiled to each other and also walked away from the scene.


	8. The Monkey

**A little warning. In the flashback scene, I advise those who do not blood to skip it. Really, there's some brutality in there. And Insane Dominator, yes I know Vanessa's personality, but she is Nic's sister. There has to be some limit to her patience somewhere.**

 **And to Ventus... If you are reading this... I wrote the tribute you wanted on my profile instead. Make it easier for us if we want to read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venasaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venasaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

Some time has passed since the trip to Forever Fall. During that time, Jayne and Pyrrha seemed to have gotten closer to each other. Not only that, but Vanessa was constantly avoiding the topic of where she came from and details about her home, all in which Ruby was stubborn enough to continuously ask her.

Today was Friday, and the start of a break. Vanessa managed to sneak away from her team that morning and went to a certain place to stay over for some time.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Who is it?" asked a young voice.

"It's me," Vanessa answered with a smile.

"Me who?" another young voice asked.

The armored brawler couldn't help but giggle. "Did you really forget about me? I know I didn't write since I left, but you both don't need to be so cold to your savior and sister."

Seconds later, the sound of locks turning was heard and the door was slammed open.

"VANESSA!" Shanks and Ashley both tackled her down to the concrete.

"Hey there guys! Long time no see!" the trainer said, hugging them as they hugged back.

"What brings you here?" Ashley asked.

"It's the start of my break today. And I got permission from the Headmaster that I could visit you." It was true. The other day, she went to Ozpin and asked if she can spend some time with the family. Surprisingly, he gave the okay. For the weekends that is.

"That's great! You have to tell us everything!" Shanks said, as he and Ashley picked Vanessa up and dragged her in the house.

* * *

After having a family reunion with the Shants, Vanessa was telling the kids stories about her time at Beacon. From her initiation, to her official first day of school, to the field trip, everything. The kids asked why her team couldn't come with her for the visit, in which Vanessa replied that while half of her teammates were okay with Faunus, she wasn't sure about the other half. Well, that is actually a lie. What's the real reason? Well...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK, COUPLE DAYS EARLIER***_

It was lunch time. Team RWBYV and JNPR were at their table enjoying their meal. It was peaceful, until...

"Ow! Knock it off!" Velvet complained.

It wasn't just her. Lately since the field trip to Forever Fall, Cardin and his team were picking on Faunus more than usual. It was as though they were testing Vanessa's patience, for said girl was having a hard time letting them do what they want, via her leader's request.

"Ruby-"

"If you do that, you'll get in trouble," the other 15-year-old reasoned with the otherworlding one. "Besides, you heard what Goodwitch said the other day. You'll get more than detention."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"But why? Why care for the Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Because... Because with how they're being treated by someone like Cardin, it constantly reminds me of someone important to me getting beaten up by his own parents." At that reason, her team stayed silent, allowing her to get to Team CRDL. On her way over, she equipped her gauntlets and took out her Pokeballs.

Back to the bullies, they were having so much fun bullying Velvet and the other faunus. From pulling their ears to pulling their tails. Seconds later, they were all forced back, away from the Faunus, crashing into some tables and other students' lunch. They slowly got up and saw Vanessa with Braixen, Krokorok and Mawile by her side.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson," Vanessa spoke in sarcasm.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TEAM CRDL, BEACON ACADEMY'S BULLIES! KROKOROK WILL POUND YOU SO HARD, YOU WILL GET NIGHTMARES OF THIS EVER HAPPENING, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE!" Krokorok shouted.

"This is the last straw. And after we beat you up last time, we thought you had learned your lesson. But you are more boneheads than even Krokorok," Mawile insulted.

Those words just angered Cardin as he got up from his spot. "That time was nothing but dumb luck! We weren't ready that time!"

"All bark and no bite. Don't you know? The bigger the talker, the weaker the fighter," Braixen quoted.

Now that was the last straw, for Cardin and his friends took out their weapons and fought them. Sky Lark vs Krokorok, Dove Bronzewing vs Mawile, Russel Thrush vs Braixen and Cardin Winchester vs Vanessa Pularis.

"Why don't you tell me something?! Why bother defending the animals?! They're nothing but mistakes in this world!" Cardin shouted, loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear, as they fought each other. "They're just wastes of space! They have no place here! They might as well just be Grimms! They are nothing compared to us!"

"You really want to know why?!" Vanessa shouted back. "How about I ask you something instead?! How would you feel seeing someone you love, someone you care about, someone who is family, get beaten up by his own parents simply because he's alive?!" Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and looked at her, including Cardin's teammates and the Pokemon, the latter group looking down, hearing the story once before. "I had to watch my brother constantly get beaten up by our parents! 24/7! Including when I was just a baby! And while he's living the life of something even lower than a bug, I was living the life of a princess! Did I like any of it?! No, I didn't! Why?! Because I had to watch someone important to me suffer every single day! Even when he has nothing to do with anything bad happening to me! He was their son! He was their blood! He was suppose to be their joy! And what did he get in return?! Nothing but beatings! For everything he did, no matter how little or meaningless they were, he would always get beaten by them! Even when he did nothing, he would get beaten! So tell me, how would you feel if you see someone you love get beaten for nothing?!"

"Then I say your parents are in the right!" That one second of shock was enough for Cardin to land a decent hit on Vanessa, causing her to crash into some tables. "Your brother was nothing but a weakling. I bet you he was nothing but a Faunus, a mistake. Your parents knew that and did what was right. I am surprised they didn't kill him. Maybe once I'm done with you, I should go look for that guy Pularis and teach him the same lesson I give these animals here." He swung his mace down for the kill, only for it to be caught singlehandedly by Vanessa.

"He is not weak..." she began. "Don't you dare... CALL HIM WEAK!" She crushed the weapon, much to Cardin's shock. Not giving him time to take in what just occurred, Vanessa grabbed his head and slammed it onto the ground. Hard. "You don't know my family! You don't know how messed up my life was until the day my brother almost killed them after they hurt me for finally defending him from them! He had to go through hell! Much more worse compared to how people like you do to Faunus every single day! He risked his own life just so I could be happy! HE NEARLY DIED TWICE BECAUSE OF ME!" As she continued to blurt out her childhood with her brother, Vanessa brutally punched Cardin's face, to the point where the guy's aura became unable to protect him and blood coming out from his nose and mouth.

Enough was enough, for Team RWBY and JNPR got her off him and the rest of CRDL took their leader away from the Huntress they now fear. Vanessa didn't take the cease too kindly, for she was struggling to get out of their grips and finish the business.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'll make him pay! I'll kill him like how my brother almost did to our parents! Prison is too good for him! Let me go!" Blake hit Vanessa on the back of her neck, knocking her into unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Ever since then, Vanessa distanced herself from her team. Rather, the team distanced themselves from her, just to give her some needed space. That and she was getting nightmares about her past life and the events that happened before she arrived in Remnant.

"But it's a good thing you came by!" Ashley said. "Our cousin's coming over because of the upcoming Vytal Festival!"

"You're gonna love him! We told him a lot about you and in one of his letters, he said he's interested in you!" Shanks informed.

"That's good to hear," Vanessa replied.

"Speaking of which, Vanessa, would you go out for some errands for me?" Flora asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Some groceries for dinner tonight. After all, there's going to be a lot of mouths to feed."

Vanessa smiled, knowing how true those words are.

"Can we come along?" Shanks asked.

"Sure. It'll be like old times," the teenage girl nodded. Shanks and Ashley cheered at their luck.

* * *

Some time later, the three had just finished getting ingredients for dinner when they saw a Faunus being chased by cops. Instincts struck Vanessa as she called out Venasaur.

"Stop him!" she ordered. The Grass-type obliged and slammed his front legs onto the ground, calling on some roots and got the Faunus tangled in them.

"What the-?!" he let out.

"Nowhere to run now, punk," one of the cops said.

"Wait! What did he do to you?!" Vanessa asked.

"This kid stowed on a ship," the other cop explained. "Thanks for-"

"Sun!" Ashley and Shanks cried out, rushing to the tangled boy.

He looked down and took a good look at the two. "Oh hey Shanks, Ashley."

"How's it hanging?" the young skunk Faunus joked.

"Very funny."

Vanessa looked at her younger-sibling figures. "You know him?"

"He's the cousin we told you about," the bat Faunus explained, much to the older girl's confusion. "His parents are our parents best friends." That made sense to her.

"Well, sorry to say officers, but any chance you'll let this one go?"

"Sorry girl. But he didn't just stowed on a ship. Punk threw his banana peel on my face," the second officer said.

"I didn't throw it; just dropped it, while I was hanging on a lamp post," the Faunus, Sun, corrected.

"Not really helping yourself," Vanessa growled at him before turning back to the old men before her. "Look, I know he may have went off on a horrible start, but give him another chance. I'll keep my eyes on him."

"As do I," Venasaur supported.

At the sight of the plant/animal hybrid, the three guys flinched, until one of them seemed to have a face of recognition. "Hey I know you." They all turned to the first cop. "You helped my little girl get her ball back."

"The one in pink and red with a yellow ball?" Venasaur asked.

"Yeah, that's my girl. Thanks for that by the way."

"Well, if you wish to thank me, do as my trainer said and let the monkey off the hook."

The first cop had hesitated for a moment. He looked at his partner who stared back and gave him a shrug. The second cop seemed to have rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and waved them off. That was more than enough of a sign that they'll let Sun go, much to the kids' happiness. The two cops then walked away.

"Hey, uh... Thanks for the help and all, but I would really like to get out of these roots now," Sun said.

Vanessa and Venasaur looked at each other. The former nodded her head, causing the latter to control the vines and released the Faunus, having him fall on his head.

"Not cool..." he said in pain. Just as he was about to get up, he was tackled by Shanks and Ashley, hard. "Whoa there! I know its been a while since I last came here, but you don't need to tackle me!" Sun told them. He then looked at Vanessa. "And who's the chick?"

* * *

After some introductions, Vanessa, the kids and Sun were on their way back to the Shants household, Venasaur back in his Pokeball. On the way back, Vanessa was hearing some wild stories from Sun. One of them included why he stowed away on a ship. Apparently, he's a free-soul, so he says. And he always sneaked on ships. The ironic thing about the situation was that he's the leader of his own team in Haven Academy, Team SSSN. Vanessa's reaction to that?

"Are you crazy?! Are you planning to mame your team leaderless?! How you became the leader of team SSSN and not the other two whose names started with S's is what I'd like to know!" Yeah. That.

"The reason for that is for you to find out."

"It's not like I really want to know..."

Sun suddenly stopped in his place. "I just remembered something! I have to pick up someone! Meet you back at the house! Tell Aunt Flora I'll be home for dinner!" With that, he suddenly took his leave.

"... That was awkward..." the teen said.

* * *

It was night time. Flora and Vanessa were preparing dinner in the kitchen while the kids and Vamp set up the table.

"It's almost ready. You sure Sun said he'll be back for dinner?" the female skunk faunus asked.

"I thought it was normal for him to be late. He did say he always sneak on ships," the trainer said.

"Still? I thought he got rid of that habit. I guess some things never change." The sound of knocking was heard at the front.

"I'll get that," Vanessa offered, making her way to the door. Once she opened it, she found a grinning Sun and a familiar someone with him. Well, a different version of that said someone.

"Hey. Told you I brought back a friend," the monkey Faunus chuckled. He stopped chuckling when he saw Vanessa and his guest staring at each other in shock.

"V-Vanessa?"

"B-Blake?" It was Blake Belladonna standing next to Sun. Only instead of a bow on her head, she has cat ears. "YOU WERE A FAUNUS THIS WHOLE TIME?!"


	9. Battle at the Docks

**And now! The moment you've all been waiting for in many ways! The final chapter of the first volume! Or is it? And MEGA-SHINKA! Or will there be? Lots of surprises here in this chapter~! Throwing this out to you now, I own the upcoming background stories near the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venusaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venusaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It was Monday morning. Normally at this time, students would be in class, doing some lessons. However, since it was the break, they did what they wanted. One certain group was at a cafe, drinking some tea.

Vanessa was sitting at a table with Sun on her right and Blame on her left. It was surprising how someone she knew for the past couple of months was actually a Faunus a. Then again, there were times when Krokorok would call her a cat, but she assumed it was because of how cat-like her face seemed.

Currently, the secret Faunus was telling her companions her background story. Surprisingly to Sun, Blake was a member of the White Fang. Vanessa didn't really know much about the White Fang, only that it was an organization that fought for Faunus' rights. Apparently, it was once a peaceful organization that tried to use words, and Blake was always at the front of every protest. But then, the leader changed, and so did their ways. Blake had eventually realized that everything they did from there were wrong and left the group. The only thing that conceals her true identity was the black bow sitting on top of her head.

"By the looks of it, she told none of you guys about this," Sun said, after Blake finished telling her story.

"I thought my shock when you brought her to the Shants' household was proof enough that she didn't," Vanessa said. "Still Blake, what you did while you were with the White Fang, they weren't your fault."

"How can you say that?" the cat Faunus asked.

Vanessa placed a hand on one of her Pokeballs. "Because the same thing happened to Magnezone... You remember what I blurted out, don't you? About what my parents did to my brother?"

"I know I didn't," Sun said. He saw Blake giving him a warning glare and raised his arms up in defense. "Not that I'm interested or anything!"

"It's fine, Sun. The truth's bound to get out one way or another." Vanessa stayed silent, unsure of how to start her story. "Magnezone used to be my father's Pokemon. He wasn't passed down to me; he cut all ties with him since he was sent to life in prison."

"Prison? For what?"

"For child abuse." Blake and Sun widened their eyes in shock. Blake was slightly because she heard of the story back when Vanessa brutally beat up Cardin. "My parents, while they treat me as their little princess, they treat my brother as trash. Everyday, they would just beat him up, as 'lessons' for things he never did. I never like my life, because I have to constantly see and hear someone precious to me get beaten for nothing..." Vanessa shed a tear at the memory of the constant torture Nic had gone through. "To make things worse, my dad ordered Magnezone to take part in the action. He didn't want to take part of it, but Magnezone was so scared of my parents. He was so scared of what they'll do if he doesn't obey him."

"Wow... You weren't kidding back when you said that how the Faunus were being treated reminded you of your brother," Blake said.

"So what happened? It must've ended, didn't it?" Sun asked.

"The day it ended, I stood up to them. I told them off, said that I wasn't their princess and Nic was some trash or a waste of space. My disobedience that time caused me to get the same treatment they gave Nic. He didn't like how they were beating me and snapped. My brother... I thought he died that day..." Vanessa was shedding more tears, trying not to break down at the horrible memory.

Blake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, in an attempted to calm her down. Sun held Vanessa's hand in comfort.

"By the time they were done with him... one of our neighbors must've heard the commotion, since the police barged in and arrested them. After that, they found Nic, badly beaten, but still alive. Then some time later, Nic went away on a journey. I didn't want him to go, to leave me, but I promised that I'll be the best sister he can be proud of. He could've stayed and learn what love from real parents is, but he wanted to see the whole world instead."

Seeing the smile that formed on her face, her two friends couldn't help but smile back.

"Sounds like an awesome guy, your brother," Sun said.

"So wait, how did Magnezone join you?" Blake asked. "And just... I don't want to sound like Ruby, but-"

"Where am I from?" Vanessa interrupted. "Truth is... I'm not from this world." Both Faunus widened their eyes in shock at those words. "I came from a different world. One where Pokemon were a part of our daily lives."

"So that's why no one has heard of Pokemon before. None of you are from here."

"Yeah. And as for why Magnezone joined me... the same reason as you Blake. To repent for the misdeeds he has done. When I left to start on my journey, Magnezone approached me. There may have been many like him, but there are differences. Like how sad or regretful Magnezone seemed when he approached me. I couldn't understand him that time, but there was no doubt he wanted to make up for the things he did to my brother."

"Why couldn't he approach your brother?" Sun asked.

"How would you feel if you see one of your tormentor approach you after many years of torture from him?" Sun looked down at Vanessa's question, seeing her point. "And while my brother would never forgive him for taking part of the beating, I understood how Magnezone felt that time." She looked back up at Blake. "Blake, even if you were a part of the White Fang, the past is in the past. You're not one of them anymore. You're trying to make up for your mistakes, aren't you?" The cat Faunus nodded. "Then I don't see a reason why I should hate you. And I doubt the rest of our team has any reason as to why they should hate you either."

Blake smiled at her words. "Thanks, Vanessa." The 15-year-old smiled back and was about to pet her when Blake smacked her hand away and gave her a glare. "Don't even think about it."

"But it's so tempting~" Still glaring. "Fine."

* * *

Later the three were seen walking down an alley.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang are behind those robberies," Blake said. "They never needed so much Dust before."

"Maybe not before, but what about now?" Vanessa asked. "What if the White Fang decided that they're not doing enough damage to the humans? The only way for us to find out is by looking for a place where they would hide out."

"The only problem is, I don't know where that would be."

Sun then seemed to have realized something. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"Isn't Atlas where Weiss is from?" Vanessa asked.

"If it's coming from Atlas... then Sun, is the shipment-?"

"Big Schnee Company freighter huge," the monkey interrupted the cat.

The three looked at each other, knowing what each other were thinking.

* * *

The day became dark. Blake and Vanessa were on the rooftop, looking over at the shipment of Schnee Dust containers through their binoculars.

Sun arrived on the rooftop. "Did I miss anything?"

"They just offloaded the containers. All we have to do now is wait," Vanessa said. "You know, this is actually the first time I've done this."

"First time for everything. I stole you some food." The two girls looked at the boy and saw him with apples in his hands. Both gave him a questioning look.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" the boy defended, only to get an angry glare from the girl. "Okay, too soon!"

"Hey um..." Vanessa spoke, looking through her binoculars at a group of people in white wearing masks. "Does a group in white with a red wolf and three red claw marks mean anything to you guys?"

"What?!" Blake gasped. She looked through her own and saw the very group Vanessa was looking at. "That's them..."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

Blake looked on at the scene with a sad look on her face. "No... I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want it to be right."

"Hey! What's the holdup?!" asked a voice. The three looked down and saw a man wearing a white coat and a black fedora hat giving orders. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"I'm guessing he's not a White Fang higher-up disguised as a human?" the only human of the good group asked.

"No. This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that," Blake said. She got up and took out her weapon.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked in an alarmed tone.

Blake didn't stop to answer as she leapt off the rooftop.

"I'm guessing this means stakeout's over," Vanessa stated, putting away her binoculars and taking out her Pokemon. "Come on. She might need some help." Without another word, Vanessa followed Blake off the roof. She hid behind one of the containers and watched as Blake held Roman hostage. The Cat Faunus was then seen removing her bow with her free hand.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" she questioned. The White Fang looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Didn't you get the memo kid?" the hostage asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together, along with one other group!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation!" The moment Blake demanded that, the sound of turbine covered the silence as two Bullheads arrived at the scene above them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation," the guy smirked. He then seemed to be looking at something with a strange look on his face. A look Vanessa knew a little too well.

"Look out!" She shot forward using the boosters in her boots and got Blake away from him, just in time to avoid a beam of purple rings which destroyed the ground where her friend once stood. Vanessa could just stare at the spot in shock. "That move... Don't tell me..."

"Aww... I missed. But the second time won't." The trainer and the cat Faunus looked to the source of the voice and saw a purple swirling fog connected to a rock where a crack was formed. The fog also had green orbs swirling around and a green face. "Hello girls."

Vanessa widened her eyes in shock, not believing what she was seeing. Hoping that it was a copy or a fake, she took out her Pokedex to confirm the being before her.

" _Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon. The rock it is attached to is an Old Keystone in which 108 spirits are to remain in as punishment for their misdeeds for 500 years,_ " it said.

"Oh? A Pokedex? I see, so what he said is true," Spiritomb said. "That makes things easier for us."

"'Us'? You mean the spirits in you?" Blake said, losing the shock she had with Vanessa about there being another Pokemon in Remnant.

"Oh no. I didn't come here alone." The moment he said that, Blake's eyes widened as she heard an unusual sound and took Vanessa away from where they laid. On cue, multiple spikes struck the spot they were on.

"Oh? Not bad reflexes that one," came another voice. The two huntresses looked up and saw a black pearl in a grey shell which is within a blue-violet shell looking down at them.

" _Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon. Cloysters' shells are strong and hard enough to not be destroyed by forces even as strong as bombs. The shell opens only when it attacks,_ " Vanessa's Pokedex said.

"And there are more of us." On cue, several other Pokemon revealed themselves from the crates the were hiding behind.

No words can describe how shock Vanessa was at the sight. "How...? This is Remnant! How can you guys be here?!"

"Oh, so you know these guys?" asked the guy Blake once held hostage. "Yeah see, here's the thing. These guys just appeared out of nowhere. And after seeing what they can do, we agreed to join forces. These guys helping me with what I'm doing, so long as I help them search for a girl who is not suppose to belong in this world. And what do you know? You're found."

"And in return, after we're done with you, we will be greatly awarded by the one who sent us here," Spiritomb added.

"And who was it who sent you?" the trainer demanded.

"Who knows? None of us cares as long as we get what we want."

"Attack!" Cloyster ordered. The other Pokemon used their long-range attacks at Vanessa and Blake. Both girls managed to avoided the attacks.

"I'll handle Roman! Think you can deal with the Pokemon?" the faunus asked.

"I have some back-up of my own!" the human replied. Both nodded and went to their business. "Help me out, everyone!" Vanessa released her Pokemon from their Pokeballs. The moment they were released, each one of them went to take on a small handful of Pokemon. As they fought, Spiritomb and Cloyster watched the fight from above.

"Who knew the human could fight?" Cloyster asked.

"Makes this even more enjoyable to kill," Spiritomb evilly chuckled.

Back to the brawl, Braixen raised her stick to block an attack from a Spearow. "How did you arrive in this world? We tried to look for clues to get out of here!" she demanded.

"I guess this is the good thing about making deals with a legendary Pokemon," he said.

In another fight, Magnezone began the same conversation with a Weezing. "A legndary Pokemon you say?!"

"That's right. He approached us and told us to find and kill someone," the Poison-type explained.

In Mawile's fight with a Grumpig, they too have the conversation. "That's impossible! How would they know if Vanessa was in this world?!"

"Who knows?" the Manipulate Pokemon shrugged off.

"Hey!" shouted a voice familiar to Vanessa and her Pokemon friends. They took a glance up to the source and saw-

"Ruby!?"

"Don't look away, human!" a Sableye shouted, swiping his claws at Vanessa. She managed to block the attack and punched him away from her.

"But why do you want to kill me?! What did I do?!"

"Don't know, don't care! So long as we get what we were promised!" said a Beedrill said, coming at the human with a Twinneedle attack.

Vanessa deflected the hits. "You're not making any sense!"

Several more minutes of this and Vanessa and her Pokemon managed to defeat the Pokemon grunts.

"HAD ENOUGH?!" Krokorok shouted. The next thing they knew, the Pokémon they defeated glowed and disappeared.

"What happened them?!" Goomy gasped in shock.

"So it's true," came Spiritomb's voice. "If we lose we get sent back to the Pokémon World."

"So how do you want to end this?" Venusaur asked.

"Hmm... Well seeing as we are at a disadvantage. How about we do this the old fashion way? A Pokemon Battle."

"Why should we trust your words on that?" Braixen questioned.

"We're all Pokémon aren't we? Although I admit the human knows how to fight, but I'd rather do this the simple way."

Vanessa knew that couldn't be the reason. Then again, at the sound of Pokemon Battle, she was willing to take the risk. "Fine."

Spiritomb smirked at her answer. "Cloyster. Take care of her."

"Right," the Bivalve Pokemon responded.

"Venusaur. Be careful," the girl chose.

"Understood." The rest of her Pokemon went to the sidelines where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and a girl in green with orange hair were.

Cloyster snorted at her choice. "You choose to fight me with a Grass-type? Pathetic."

"What's he talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Being a Grass-type he is, Venusaur is strong against Rock, Ground and Water-types but weak against Flying, Psychic, Fire and Ice-Type moves. Cloyster, although is a Water-type, is also an Ice-type," Braixen explained.

"Wha-?! But why use Venusaur then?! Doesn't Vanessa know she's at a disadvantage?!" Sun asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe she has a plan," Blake assumed.

"Having us overcome the type that we're weak against is Vanessa's style of battling," Goomy said. "It's like training!"

"Well, anyway, at least we'll get to see it; a Pokemon Battle," the red-cloaked girl pointed out.

* * *

Back to the said upcoming battle, Vanessa and Venusaur and Cloyster were staring down at one another.

In the end, Cloyster started first. "Aurora Beam!" He shot out a multi-colored beam at Venusaur.

"Deflect it with Razor Leaf!" Vanessa ordered.

"Right!" Venusaur shot out many leaves from the plant on his back, blocking the beam.

"She blocked that!" the girl in green exclaimed in amazement.

"Ice Shards!" Cloyster shot out shards of ice at Venusaur.

"Block them with Venoshock!" Venusaur did as told and shot multiple dark purple blobs at the ice. Instantly, the blob melted the ice into nothingness.

"He can shoot out poison?!" Ruby asked.

"Well, Venusaur is also Poison-type," Magnezone pointed out.

"Not bad, for a trainer's Pokemon," Cloyster commented.

"You're not bad yourself," Venusaur commented back.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf!" Vanessa once again commanded. The Grass/Poison-type did as told and shot out more leaves at his opponent.

"Razor Shell!" Cloyster's shell closed shut as he glowed and had a blue aura coming out from the opening. He spun around like a disk and, not only deflecting the leaves, but also did little damage to Venusaur.

"Hurry and use Grass Knot!" Venusaur quickly slammed down and summoned more roots to keep his opponent in place. Cloyster didn't expect that to happen at all.

"Whoa! Nice way of keeping him still!" Sun complimented.

"Now use Toxic!" From his flower, Venusaur shot out purple liquid at Cloyster, inflicting poison onto him. "Follow it up with Venoshock!" More purple blob was shot out from Venusaur and hit Cloyster.

"Nice move," Mawile said. The humans at the sidelines looked at her in confusion. "Toxic can inflict poison status to the opponent. As time pass, the one with the Poison status will lose their health. And Venoshock's power is stronger if its target is already poisoned." That made sense to them.

The Water/Ice Pokemon glared at Venusaur. "You've done it now. Ice Beam!" He shot out a light blue beam at Venusaur at point-blank.

"Venusaur!" Vanessa cried, as her friend and partner's legs and flower were frozen.

"I... I can't move!" he informed.

"Good. Because I want to enjoy this." Cloyster had a sinister look on his face as he began to summon more shards of ice. "As payback for poisoning me. Ice Shard!" Each shard relentlessly hits their target quite effectively.

"Venusaur! Hang in there!" the blonde-banged trainer shouted. Her friends all watched as Venusaur was taking hit after hit from the shards.

"Now to end this! Razor Shell!" Cloyster closed his shell again. The blue aura came out from its opening as he spun and landed what seemed to be the last strike on Venusaur. The attack not only broke the ice he was inside of, but also forced him back to a container.

Vanessa cried out for her Pokémon as the rest just stared in shock at the sudden turnaround.

"D-Did he lose?!" Sun asked.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING Venusaur THE SEED POKEMON! YOU LOSE THIS, KROKOROK WILL PUMMEL YOU!" the Desert Croc Pokemon shouted.

"Isn't it too late to say that?" the girl in green asked.

"It's not over yet," Braixen corrected. "They haven't done that thing yet."

"That thing?" Blake repeated.

"You'll see soon enough."

Vanessa rushed to Venusaur's side. "Are you okay?"

He slowly got up. "Somewhat. It seems we've underestimated him."

Both looked at their current opponent. "Yeah. I thought so too. Should we do that thing?"

"Now seems like a good time than later."

"You really think you still have a chance against me?" Cloyster questioned.

"Believe us. Once we do that thing, we'll be the only one who has the advantage," Vanessa promised. She undid her right gauntlet, revealing a bracelet on her right wrist with a stone in it. "Let's do this, Venusaur!"

"Right!" he nodded.

She brought her bracelet close to her chest. "Go beyond your limit! MEGA EVOLVE!" She tapped the stone on it, causing it to glow and emanate light waves.

Venusaur's body began to glow as well as the waves surged through his body. Ruby and the others watched as they saw his body changing. As the glow subsided, they saw Venusaur's flower got larger and he gained two new pink ones, one on his head and one on his rear. Additional leaves with woody stems had grown around the flower that were supported by vines that grow from the base of the flower. There were also extra dark green spots on his face.

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Ruby asked.

"Mega Evolution. It's a process that makes a Pokemon become temporarily stronger than it originally was," Mawile explained.

"That looks so cool~!"

Cloyster and Spiritomb looked at the scene in shock. "Mega Evolution?! Impossible! Because of that human?!" Cloyster gasped.

"Have a taste of our bond!" Vanessa said. "Venusaur! Razor Leaf!" Her Kanto Starter shot out leaves from his back, the speed much more faster than before.

Cloyster didn't have time to react and got hit by them. "Why you-! Ice Shards!" He launched more shards of ice at his opponent.

"Get away from them!" Blake advised, knowing how much damage it would do after seeing it the first time and hearing the type advantage from Braixen.

"Get closer to him!" Her non-Pokemon friends looked on in shock at her choice, as Venusaur ran towards the attack.

"Heh. What-" Cloyster stopped talking when he saw Venusaur ramming through the ice. Unlike before, it didn't seem to do as much damage as before. "What?!"

"Why isn't the ice affecting him as much as before?" Sun asked.

"As Mega Venusaur, he has an ability called Thick Fat, which gives protection over heat and cold to him," Magnezone explained.

"Point-blank Venoshock!" Venusaur fired his Poison-type attack close-range, forcing Cloyster back. "Finish it with Razor Leaf!" He then shot out more leaves at the Bivalve Pokemon. They all hit their target and pushed Cloyster to a bunch of crates.

"Im-... -possible..." was all he could say before fainting. At his defeat, he was sent back to the Pokemon World and Venusaur reverted back to normal.

"You did it, Venusaur!" Vanessa cheered.

"All because of you, Vanessa," he said.

"Vanessa! Venusaur! Way to go!" Ruby shouted.

"You taught that shell fish!" Sun also shouted.

"Well well well... It looks like I've underestimated you. After seeing what you could do to a couple of grunts, I didn't expect any better," Spiritomb said.

Vanessa analyzed the opponent before her and knew what she had to do. "Venusaur, switch with Mawile." Both Pokemon obliged to her suggestion.

"Why switch them?" the girl in green asked.

"For one thing, Venusaur is tired from his battle with Cloyster," Braixen answered. "Also, it may not look like it, but Mawile actually has the advantage against Spiritomb."

The battle started, with Spiritomb taking the first move. "Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge it and use Sword Dance!" Vanessa shouted. Mawile jumped to the side and had blue glowing swords circling around her and cross together, raising her attack power. "Now Crunch!"

"Sucker Punch!" Spiritomb's purple fog quickly formed a fist and hit Mawile before she could hit.

"Mawile!" the trainer cried in shock. She saw she had nothing to worry about, for Mawile still made her move on her opponent.

"That was a dirty trick, and this is coming from me!" Mawile said, considering she is the Deceiver Pokemon.

"Oh? And what would this be? Hypnosis!" Spiritomb eyes glowed.

Vanessa gasped at hearing that word. "Mawile! Cover your eyes!" It was proved to be futile though, for the Steel/Fairy-type fell into deep slumber.

"What happened?!" Sun questioned.

"Hypnosis. A move that forces the target into slumber," Venasaur explained.

"Then Vanessa's at a disadvantage?!" Blake guessed.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MAWILE, THE DECIEVER POKEMON! GET UP OR KROKOROK WILL MAKE YOU GET UP!" said Pokemon shouted.

"Mawile! Wake up! You have to get up!" Ruby cried.

"Oh she'll get up all right. Dream Eater!" Spiritomb's eyes glowed red as the fog separated from the Old Keystone and made its way to the sleeping Pokemon. As he closed in on her, he didn't notice an odd smile on her face. Just when he was about to make contact, Mawile disappeared, much to everyone's shock, minus Vanessa and her Pokemon team. "What?! Where did you go?!"

"You're hundreds years too early to try and hypnotize me," came Mawile's voice. Spiritomb looked up and saw her smack him hard with her jaw-like horn via Feint Attack, sending him back to his prison.

"What?! How?!" he demanded.

"Oh please. I'm a master deceiver. Besides, Vanessa and I had our share or dealing with Pokemon that uses Hypnosis."

"As always, the true Deceiver Pokemon made a fool out of another Pokemon," Vanessa complimented.

"It's because of these ideas of yours' that they are more effective than usual."

Back on the sidelines, Ruby, Sun, Blake, and the girl couldn't help but be shocked at what had occurred. Mawile, who was suppose to be asleep, faked it and Vanessa knew. Not only that, but she had already planned out what to do if it ever occurrs.

"Awesome..." Ruby spoke. "Pokemon Battles... Are so awesome!"

"I full-heartedly agree with you on that, Ruby," Blake nodded.

"Man, I want a Pokemon so I could do these too!" Sun complained.

"As do I!" the girl in green agreed.

Both then looked at the ones near them.

"We're taken," they said in unison, much to their dismay.

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you! Dark Pulse!" Spiritomb fired a beam of purple rings at his opponent.

"Protect!" Vanessa ordered. Mawile conjured up a green shield, blocking the attack. "How about we end this quickly?"

"You sure you can do it again?" the Steel/Fairy-type asked.

"He's a wild Pokemon, not a trainer Pokemon."

"Well, when you put it that way... Let's do it!"

"Okay then Mawile! Go beyond your limit! MEGA EVOLVE!" Vanessa tapped the stone on her bracelet once more, having it radiate its light waves again.

The waves surrounded Mawile and changed her body. Her jaw-like horn split to two and had a spiky tuft of hair on each jaw. The ear-like extensions on her head got longer and two-pointed tips. The fur on her legs changed into magneta and the fur on her arms got longer, as though they were sleeves, with the wrist area being magneta as well.

"You can Mega Evolve as well?!" Spiritomb gasped in shock.

"That's right. It's because of Vanessa that it is possible," Mawile replied. "A powerful bond between a trainer and their Pokemon is what brings out a Pokemon's true power!"

"A trainer? Who needs them when you are promised power just by completing one task?!" Spiritomb practically screamed. "Dark Pulse!" He shot yet another beam of purple rings, this time at Vanessa.

"Vanessa, get out of there!" Blake shouted.

However she didn't move. Instead, Mawile took the hit for her.

"Sword Dance!" the trainer ordered, in which the Deceiver Pokemon obliged, increasing her attack power even further. "Feint Attack!"

"Sucker Punch!" Spiritomb attempted to punch Mawile before she could hit him, only to be surprised that she got to him first and hit him hard, managing to make a crack form on the Keystone.

"Now finish this battle with Crunch!" Vanessa declared.

While up close, Mawile turned and used both her jaws to get a nice tight grip on him. She then threw him into a container, which tilted back and fell into the ocean, with the Forbidden Pokemon's body stuck inside.

"She did it!" Ruby cheered. Her cheer became surprise when she saw Vanessa and Mawile jump into the ocean. "Wait! What are they doing?!"

"There's a reason why we joined Vanessa," Braixen said. "That girl never turned her back on a Pokemon, even if they wanted to kill her." The four non-Pokemon looked at her in confusion. "We didn't join her because we wanted to. She saw that we had a difficult past, like Magnezone, and didn't want to turn her back on us. For me, I was actually extremely shy of humans once. But Vanessa showed me that not all humans are as cruel as I had thought."

"I never trusted humans to begin with, until Vanessa saved me from falling off a roof," Venasaur confessed. "That time, we were chasing after a crook who robbed a bank and a powerful Pokemon. The guy made a mistake of robbing the Pokemon, since he had a horrible temper. Seeing how much power he had shocked the robber and caused him to faint, but that didn't calm him down."

"You didn't make things any better when you started to attack him," Braixen added teasingly.

Venusaur lightly glared at her. "I only did that so he would have something to take his temper out on. To help him calm down, you know."

"And while that worked, you fell off the rooftop. Because of that, Vanessa managed to grab you by the leg and tried to pull you back up, if not for the fact that she was hanging by an arm."

"Yeah... It was after that I had a newfound respect for her and joined her team."

"And assigned yourself to be the peacekeeper even though you caused trouble before joining," Krokorok mocked.

"At least I wasn't a rebel."

"I'M NOT A REBEL! NOR WAS I BACK THEN!"

"Tell that to your family who disowned you for your constant shouting and love for battle," Braixen teased.

"HEY!"

The girls and Sun looked at the scene with soft smiles. "They sound wonderful," the new girl stated.

"I now see Vanessa in a whole new light," Ruby stated.

"No kidding," the male Faunus agreed.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, Vanessa and Mawile managed to get to the container where Spiritwas was embedded in. The former made a chomping gesture with her hands, telling the latter to use Crunch, in which she understood. After breaking the thing, the two grabbed Spiritomb in his Old Keystone and swam up to the surface. Well, as best as they could, since the thing was extremely heavy for its size.

The Ghost/Dark-type looked on from within in shock. The human he was tasked to destroy was helping him, despite what happened minutes ago.

' _Why is she saving me?_ ' he wondered. Not long after, the three managed to get back to the surface.

"Hey, guys! A little help here?!" Vanessa requested.

* * *

Later on that day, the group were sitting on boxes as the police arrived and arrested the White Fang members. After saving Spiritomb, he thanked Vanessa and Mawile as he was forced to return home. Vanessa was wrapped in a blanket, trying to dry off from her little swim. Her Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs when the police arrived, just to avoid further questioning.

Ruby noticed Yang and Weiss coming to the scene and tried to explain the situation to the Schnee. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Her effort was useless, for Weiss just continued walking past her to Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Weiss cut Blake off.

"Stop! Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Her teammates and Sun looked at the scene with worried looks. "I don't care."

They were all surprised at the answer, especially Blake. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was-"

Weiss raised a hand to her face and silenced the cat Faunus. "Ah bah bah bah bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates. And not some-" She caught herself and quickly corrected what she was about to say. "Someone else."

Blake looked at her other teammates, who only grinned at her. She wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "Of course"

"Yeah! Team RWBYV is back together!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss then pointed accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" The monkey boy just laughed nervously. The W of RWBYV then turned to the V of the team. "And as for YOU!" The younger girl flinched at the tone being used. "Where have you been this whole time?! We all woke up just to see you gone and hear from Professor Ozpin that you went to go 'sight-seeing'?! What's up with that?! You couldn't just leave a note or something?! I know you needed some space after what happened with Cardin, but that's no reason to just disappear on us! What I told Blake refers to you too! About something big coming up, you come to us. Not just your Pokemon friends."

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle. "I hear you Weiss. I promise."

Ruby then looked around, realizing they are missing someone. "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" They looked around and saw that the orange-head was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess she was picked up and had to leave without saying goodbye," the trainer guessed.

"I hope that's what it was." Ruby then seemed to have realized something. "Oh yeah! You guys are never going to believe this!"

"Believe what Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Vanessa's an alien!"

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

Vanessa chuckled nervously. "That's actually dumbing it down." The heiress and the brawler looked at her in shock.

"Please tell me you're only playing along," Weiss practically beggThis

Vanessa sweatdropped a bit nervously. "This is going to be a long night."


	10. Team RWBY Meets Pokemon

**I don't know why, but as some of you may notice, I am more motivated to do this story at the moment. I really wonder why.**

 **Anyway, as I had said the previous chapter, it wasn't the end of volume 1. At least, not in this story~! And oh there are more surprises in here than in the previous one. Insane Dominator, you will definitely love Chapter 10 more than Chapter 9. And Chapter 11 too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venusaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venusaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

The next day, after the White Fang incident, Team RWBYV was in their dorm, with Team JNPR. After Ruby blurted out that Vanessa wasn't from Remnant, the latter decided to just spill everything to both teams.

"... And that's how I got here," Vanessa ended. Everyone's reactions completely varies. Ruby and Nora's were awe and excitement, Weiss was in complete disbelief, Blake was... indifferent for lack of better words, Yang's was the same as Ruby with a hint of surprise, Jaune's was complete shock, Pyrrha and Ren's were in slight shock.

"So you're from a different world?" Weiss repeated, in which Vanessa nodded to.

"Your Pokemon are from the world you came from," Yang repeated, earning another nod.

"You reunited with your brother, who is somewhat similar to me in personality and has a girlfriend who looks like Pyrrha," Jaune followed, earning another nod.

"You traveled with your brother and his friends to find a way back to Fiore, which is a world filled with magic," Pyrrha followed after. Another nod.

"And instead of being with them, you somehow ended up in Remnant by mistake," Ren ended.

"That is pretty much it," Vanessa finished.

"So you're an alien!?" Nora asked excitedly.

"I'm not really an alien."

"But it sounds like you are!" Ruby protested.

"But why would you wait until now to tell us?" Yang asked.

"I didn't want to. I was planning that by the time I'm out of this world, then I'd tell you the truth. But considering everything that happened, I might as well tell you now before it's too late," Vanessa admitted.

"Well, that's understandable," Jaune said. "But don't worry, Vanessa. We'll find a way."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "'We'?"

"Yeah. We'll help you find a way back to him. Right guys?" He looked over to his teammates, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"This is going to be awesome! We're going to help an alien!" Nora practically shouted.

"She's not an alien," Ren corrected.

"We'll eventually go on missions. Maybe we'll find something from our clients about bringing you back to your world," Pyrrha suggested.

"Besides, your Pokemon pals aren't always going to be there to have your back if more of those Pokemon that want to kill you come," Yang pointed out. And yes, the event that happened the other day was also explained to the group.

Vanessa smiled at their words. "Thanks guys. I owe you for this."

"You can pay us back by teaching us more about your world," Ruby suggested.

"Ruby-" The otherworldly 15-year-old caught on to her plan. "You're not, by any chance, planning to follow me to my world, are you?"

The red-cloaked girl was baffled at how quickly she caught on to her and quickly covered it up. "What?! No. No. Pfft, no~." A suspicious look from Vanessa was all it took for her to stop playing stupid. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Ruby, as much as I understand how much you want to see my world, I don't know if Palkia is willing to help me bring you guys back here afterwards."

"But he helped your brother~!"

"Because he's Arceus's Chosen One. I'm just my brother's little sister. I don't think I have the same regulation as him in this kind of thing." Hearing those words from Vanessa's mouth caused Ruby to feel down.

"Oh cheer up Ruby. It just means once she reunites with her brother, we'll be able to travel to her world and back," Yang said. The leader of Team RWBY smiled softly at those words.

Blake looked out the window and saw something odd. "Are those shooting stars?"

They all looked at her in disbelief as they made their way to the window.

"That's impossible. It's in the middle of the afternoon." Weiss was proven wrong as they saw eight glints in the sky falling down to Emerald Forest.

"You were saying Weiss?" her partner asked.

"Let's check it out!" Nora suggested. "It might be a clue to Vanessa's ticket out of here!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she has a point," Ren agreed.

"Then we'll split up in groups of two. Someone has to go alone though," Vanessa suggested, taking out her Pokeballs.

"I can go alone!" Ruby instantly volunteered. Before anyone could say anything, she left in the blink of an eye, leaving some rose petals.

"Someone really needs to keep a leash on her," Weiss said.

"Okay then. Here's what we'll do. I'll go with Blake. Yang, I'll give you Braixen. Weiss, Mawile. Jaune, Magnezone. Pyrrha, Goomy. Ren, Venusaur. And Nora, Krokorok. Speaking of, Nora, please don't make me regret pairing you up with him."

"Okay!" she replied.

"After we retrieve what we found, we'll meet back here. Agreed?" They all nodded in agreement to the idea. After handing out the Pokeballs, the rest of the group went their separate ways into the forest.

* * *

 _ ***WITH RUBY***_

She rushed through the trees, heading for the meteorite that landed the farthest away from school. Weird thing though, was that as she traveled in the woods, there weren't any sign of meteorites anywhere. There weren't even any trees taken down or the smell of smoke.

' _It couldn't be our imagination, could it?_ ' she wondered.

She eventually arrived to at the abandoned temple at the northern end of the forest, where she could've sworn it was where the meteorite she was looking for had landed. She looked around, seeing nothing that even gives a hint of where the space rock was.

"Huh? This can't be right," she said. As though she was hoping for answer, she began to call out. "Hellooo~! Meteorite? Where are you?! I saw you fall and land here! At least, I could've sworn that's what I saw!" Unknown to her, a pair of red eyes was watching her every movement.

The girl was still calling to whatever had landed at the abandoned temple, only to recieve no reply. She heard the sound of growls and turned to see a pack of Beowolves approaching her. She was about to take out Cresent Rose, except for one little thing.

' _I can't believe I left my baby at my dorm!_ ' Yeah, so she thought.

She looked back at the soulless creatures before her, seeing that there was no way for her to escape. One of the wolf-like creatures pounced at her, only to be intervened by something. That something was a white creature standing on four legs. It had three blue claws on each feet with a spike on the back of each feet, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-like horn on the side of its head. It also has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft of fur on the top of its head adorned with a blue oval.

"I'll create an opening. When I do, get as far away from here as possible, human," it spoke in a female voice.

Ruby was surprised to hear it talk. "Y-You can talk?!"

"Yes, I can talk. Razor Wind!" Her horn glowed as she swings down her head, releasing white crescent-shaped blade of energy at them. They all hit their marks and took down some of the Beowolves. "Now go! Run!" Ruby did as told and ran as fast as her Semblance could get her. With how fast she saw her get here, it didn't surprise the creature that much.

She noticed some of the wolves trying to follow her. "Quick Attack!" She ran past the Beowolves before her and, using her horn, cut down the ones who were attempting to chase the girl. "Your opponent is me!" Some of the Grimm went in to claw the creature. "Double Team!" She glowed and made copies of herself. The Beowolves hit their target, or so they thought as they actually hit the copy. They were hit from above by another Razor Wind attack. Some of them dissipated as the creature landed behind them. As she landed, she used Quick Attack to take out the ones that were affected by Razor Wind. After she was done with them, she wasn't able to react in time when the Alpha Beowolf went in to attack her. The Beowolf suddenly hit by an unknown force in the head and was forced back. The unknown force was actually Ruby, equipped with a long and sturdy stick.

"Why did you come back?" she asked.

"I couldn't just leave you here!" Ruby simply answered. "Also, I may not look like it, but I can fight."

The creature was about to say something, but decided against it. "Just be careful, human."

Ruby and the white creature both fought the Alpha Beowolf, seeing as it was the only Grimm left to kill. Both females charged at it with great speed, hitting it non-stop, to its annoyance. Unfortunately, that was all they did; annoy it, not damage it. The big black wolf raised its claws and attempted to attack Ruby, in which her companion had noticed. She got her on her back and hastily used Double Team, making copies of the two of them and escaping the attack.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?!" Ruby and her many clones asked. "Are you by any chance...?" Before she could finish her question, the creature had to jump out of the way of the next strike.

"For someone of your age and height, you're extremely light," she stated.

"What do you-?!" Ruby caught herself as an idea developed in her head. "That energy blade attack, can you charge it as you attack the Alpha?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"It might be enough. We just need to hit one spot. Think you can do it? I'll back you up."

The creature gave some thought to the idea. "I trust your words, human. Hang tight."

She charged at the Beowolf with Quick attack as she kept attacking it on the chest where the heart would be. The Beowolf didn't seem to notice that they were attacking the same spot, nor did it notice the creature's horn glowing. All it did was try to attack the two, only to miss every hit or be blocked by Ruby. As time pass and Absol kept landing small hits, her glowing horn was slightly getting bigger.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ruby, who signaled the release. "Now! Do it now! Fire!"

"Razor Wind!" The creature fired a crescent-shaped energy blade, twice as big as the previous ones. It hit its mark and destroyed the Beowolf.

"All right! You did it!" Ruby cheered.

"I guess I did, thanks to you, human," she agreed.

"My names not 'Human', by the way. It's Ruby. Ruby Rose. And who are you? Or is it what?"

Absol was silent at the question. Reluctantly, she introduced herself. "I'm an Absol. The Disaster Pokemon. I... Do not remember my name." The atmosphere became awkward as silence was the only thing that filled the area.

Ruby jumped off her back. "Then how about I give you a name? Until you remember your old one that is." Absol simply looked at her. "Your tail and horn look like scythes. And your energy blade looks like crescents... So how about Crescythe?"

"You just mixed 'crescent' and 'scythe' together," the creature, now identified as an Absol, bluntly stated. Ruby was a bit sad that the idea seemed rejected. "But, it sounds catchy." Her face suddenly beamed that she accepted the name.

"Then it's nice to meet you, Crescythe the Absol." Ruby stretched out her hand for a handshake.

Absol looked at the hand before raising her paw to accept it. "Nice to meet you as well, Ruby."

* * *

 ** _*WITH WEISS AND MAWILE*_**

The two girls were on their way to a lake in Emerald Forest, where they could've sworn was where one of the meteorites had fallen in. On their way there, Mawile was telling Weiss how she and Vanessa met.

"We met in Glittering Cave. Back then, I was deceiving trainers and Pokémon one after another," she began.

"And you're proud of that?" Weiss asked.

"Only because they would help me in battle. Besides, no one wanted to be with me anyway, so i thought by deceiving, they would become interested and have me teach them how to use them in a battle. But no one else thought of it that way, or saw it as such. None but Vanessa. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Mawile was thinking of another deceiving idea that may help her in battle. Or at least, she tried to, but came up with nothing.

"If only a trainer comes in and catches me..." she thought out loud. She then heard footsteps approaching where she was. "Perfect timing!" She went into hiding.

The human that was walking by was Vanessa. "Did I already come here?" she wondered. "The moss in here is so pretty, I can't seem to help myself from distracting them." She heard crying. "Who's there?" She walked closer to the source and saw a crying Mawile, which is the same Mawile from before. "What's wrong?"

Just when Vanessa was about to put a hand on her, because Mawile's back was facing her, the Deceiver Pokemon moved her shown to her face and opened the jaws. Vanessa quickly moved away, saving herself from getting bitten. Before she could question what just happened, Mawile was facing her in a battle stance.

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"That's how you two met?" Weiss asked in disbelief. "Or are you pulling my leg?"

"That's the truth. Vanessa accepted my challenge and took out Krokorok to battle me. Because he was a Ground-type, I was in a disadvantage, even with my deceitful ways. But you know what Vanessa did in the middle of our battle?" The Huntress-in-training shook her head. "She gave me an advice." Weiss widened her eyes in slight shock. "That was my expression too. 'Why did she give me an advice when I'm her opponent?' Those were my exact thoughts. Yet despite that, I tried her idea, and it worked. I put that little Desert Croc in his place. After that, Vanessa applauded for me and said something that made me join her."

"What did she say?"

"'With how good you are at deceiving, there's no doubt that you'll be the smartest and trickiest Mawile the world has ever known. Any trainer would be lucky to have you on their team,'" she answered and quoted. "That was the first time anyone has said those words to me. So, in addition to joining her, I led her out of the cave."

Weiss couldn't help but smile softly at the story. "With all I'm hearing, now I can't help but wonder what your world is like. And if this 'Mega Something' is proof of a bond between trainer and Pokemon, I wonder... If I can have that bond."

"It's 'Mega Evolution'. And it's possible. Pokémon are like people. I met some Pokemon who act like their trainer. If there is a Pokemon meant for you, it must be waiting at home for you."

"If I can ever come that is," the heiress added to herself.

The two eventually arrived at the lake and saw something unusual. It was pretty much a blue bug. The bug had a round blue body and four thin legs. It had a yellow cap on its head and an antenna on the top. Below its close eyes are pink markings. The insect-like creature seemed to be skating and dancing on the lake.

"A Surskit?" Mawile gasped in disbelief.

"A what?" Weiss asked.

"The Pond Skater Pokémon. But how? No other Pokemon should be here." Both females had an idea of how. "Unless if-!"

"Those meteorites weren't meteorites!" Weiss finished. She was about to go inand stop the thing, assuming it came for Vanessa, when she couldn't help but see how much fun the thing's having, skating around the lake so elegantly. "Hey... Can we wait until after it's done dancing?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Mawile demanded.

"I hope you realize I can hear you both from here," came a voice not so familiar to them. They turned and saw the Surskit on solid ground, staring at the two. "What are you two here for? You've completely ruined my rhythm."

"You're here for something aren't you? Just like the previous group," the Steel/Fairy-type accused.

Silence only fell upon them. "Before you ask for something, it's good manners to introduce yourselves first," the Pond Skater Pokemon said.

Mawile and Weiss stood dumbfounded at the reply.

"Um... Well, I'm Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," the human introduced. "And this is Mawile."

"Nice to meet you I guess," Mawile bowed slightly.

"I'm a Surskit, as you said before, jaw-horn," the Bug/Water-type said, getting a 'Hey!' from her fellow Pokemon. "As for my name and why I'm here, how should I know? I woke up and found myself falling. Had I not use Bubblebeam, I wouldn't have made a safe landing. Honestly, what was I doing, falling from the sky like that?"

Mawile and Weiss glanced at each other in slight confusion with what they were witnessing. What they assumed was a Pokemon sent to destroy Vanessa was actually a Pokemon with an amnesia, making it hopeless to ask how it got here. Unless if she was faking it.

"Well, we have a friend who knows a lot about your kind, besides Mawile. No offense," Weiss quickly apologized.

"None taken," she accepted.

"So how about you come with us?"

"I refuse," the Surskit quickly replied. "I'm not going with a bunch of strangers to anywhere."

"Even if it might lead you to a clue about your past?" Mawile asked.

"Tempting. But no."

"Then how about a duel? You vs me," Weiss suggested.

"A human vs a Pokemon? Amusing, but do you really think a human like you has a chance against even a Pokemon like me?"

"You won't know unless you try." Weiss took out her rapier. "Mawile, leave this to me." Her Pokemon companion nodded her head and backed away.

It was silent as Weiss and Surskit stared down at each other. A leaf left its branch and gently fell to the lake. Once it landed safely on it, both contestants charged at each other.

"Bubble Beam!" Surskit released a stream of blue bubbles from her antenna at Weiss, who used her fencing skills to pop them all before they could hit her.

A glyph appeared below her and Weiss rushed to Surskit with amazing speed.

"Water Sport!" Surskit shot water from her antenna, which spread out all over the field, creating puddles. This caused Weiss to slip in one and fall flat on her face.

"Okay. I didn't see that coming," she said getting back up.

She looked back at her opponent, who was skating all over the field with great grace. Weiss couldn't help but be mesmerized by the movements. Once she saw that the Pokemon was coming closer to her, she quickly turned the dial on her Myrtenaster, causing it to glow blue. She stabbed it down, having ice to form all over the field, much to her opponent's surprise as she was suddenly stuck on ice. Weiss took this chance and rushed at her with her rapier, only to stop, with her blade directly at Surskit's face.

"... You're not bad, for a human," she admitted. Weiss smiled at her words and got her out of the ice. "I'll come along. But only to meet this person who you said would help me."

"Sounds good enough to me," Weiss agreed. Both made their way to Mawile, who led them out of the woods.

* * *

 _ ***WITH BLAKE AND VANESSA***_

The two members of Team RWBYV were walking deep in Emerald Forest, looking for whatever landed in the direction they were going to.

"It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?" Vanessa asked. "I mean, eight meteors landing on the same planet in the same place. That's not possible."

"Which means that there's a chance that whatever landed here might help you find a way back to your world or your brother," Blake added. "But what do you think they are?"

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out."

They stopped in their tracks when they saw something faintly glowing in a bush. Both slowly made their way over to it and parted the leaves. Imagine Vanessa's surprise at the sight of the thing that was faintly glowing.

"A... A Pokémon Egg? But how can that be?" she questioned.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked.

Vanessa ignored the question and picked up the egg. "We need to take this back to the dorm." She shoved the egg in Blake's hands. "You should hold onto it."

The cat Faunus was baffled at the sudden responsibility. "Wait, what?!"

"You're the most nimble of the two of us. And with your semblance, the egg is in safer hands."

Blake was about to argue, but found herself agreeing to Vanessa's point. "I guess we should hurry on back then." With that, they both head back to their dorm.

* * *

 ** _*WITH YANG AND BRAIXEN*_**

While they were searching in a different area in Emerald Forest, Yang and Braixen met up with trouble. This trouble would be defined as several bears and a few wolves.

"Of all times to pick up some Ursas and Beowolves," Yang joked.

"Not really the ideal time for jokes, don't you think?" Braixen stated.

"There's always time for jokes."

One of the Ursas charged in to attack them. Yang noticed and fired a shot at it, forcing it back. At that point, all the creatures of Grimm surrounding them rushed in for their attacks. Braixen used her Fire Spin to put up a firewall, forcing them to distance themselves away from the girls. Yang took this chance to fire more shots at some of them while Braixen used Psyshock to end the ones she attacked. Braixen then used Light Screen, mainly for Yang, as she gestured that it was okay for her to pass the vortex and go crazy. The blonde girl smiled at the permission and charged out of the flames and relentlessly fought the remaining Grimm. One Beowolf tried attacking her from behind, in which Braixen noticed.

"Yang! Behind you!" The girl took a glance behind her to see a Grimm about to hit her, when a small roar was heard and something rammed itself into it, pushing it away from Yang.

Standing between her and her would-be killer was a lion cub whose fur were in two different shades of brown. The cub also has a short rounded muzzle with a red nose and round ears. On top of its head is a tuft of reddish-orange fur and the end of its tail was in a pointed teardrop shape.

"Nobel Roar!" she shouted, as a loud yet young voice came out of her mouth, seemingly to slightly frighten the remains. Yang and Braixen took this chance and defeated the rest of the Ursas and Beowolves, with the lion cub's help.

"Thanks for the save, little guy," Yang thanked.

"I'm not a guy; I'm a girl!" the cub corrected.

"Gee, sorry."

"Excuse my friend here," Braixen requested. "As you may know, I am Braixen. This is Yang. Who are you?"

"I'm a Litleo! I don't know what my name is, but I don't care!" she proudly introduced.

Both looked at her in shock.

"You don't know your name but you're okay with it?" Yang asked.

"Why wouldn't I? My name might be a sucky for all I care! Besides, I don't know how I got here. First thing I remember and see when I woke up, I was falling. It's a good thing my body remembers how I can land from high places, even though the situation was different."

The two started to feel a bit of sympathy for the free-cub. They then smiled at each other after forming an idea in their head.

"How about you come with us? We could-"

"No," came the Litleo's instant reply as she cut Yang off.

"Why?"

"I don't want to go anywhere with a blonde bimbo like you." And wrong choice of words were made.

"Who are you calling a bimbo, cub?!"

"I know who you are, but what am I?"

Braixen got between them. "Okay, let's all just calm down for a moment here."

"Stay out of this!" both hot-heads shouted, forcing the Fox Pokemon to let them continue their fight. Next thing she knew, they actually did fight... Until it became late afternoon.

Yang and the Litleo were lying on their backs, exhausted from the back and forth between the two.

"You really are strong, for a human..." the Pokémon said.

"You're not too shabby yourself there, cub," Yang commented back. She then raised a hand to her. "How about calling this a draw?" The Lion Cub Pokemon agreed to that idea and raised a paw and made an attempt to hold her hand. "So... Remember anything?"

"Not really. Just more about fighting."

"Well, you might remember something else if you come along with us," Braixen suggested.

"I fully agree. Besides, I want to settle this match," the brawler said. Litleo nodded to the plan in agreement as well. Yang slowly got up. "Well, let's go back then Braixen, Leona."

Litleo perked her head up at the name. "Leona?"

"Well, might as well call you something other than Litleo, right? Besides, it sounds cooler than Litleo."

The cub was in deep thought at the new name. "Leona... Yeah... I love it!" She suddenly jumped in Yang's arms. "Lead the way to your home, Yang, Braixen!"

"Yeah!" Yang raised a fist.

' _I feel like there's two Yangs now,_ ' Braixen sighed.


	11. JNPR Team and Baby

**Continuing on from last chapter, after Vanessa revealed the truth about herself, eight meteorites fell from the sky and landed in Emerald Forest. Eager to find out if there was any clues to getting Vanessa back to her home or her brother, Team RWBY and JNPR split up in groups of two with Vanessa or her Pokemon, Ruby going off solo. Turns out, the meteorites were actually Pokemon, or Pokemon Eggs. So far, with the exception of one egg, the Pokemon revealed were an Absol, a Surskit and a Litleo, all whom lost their memories of everything but what kind of Pokemon they are. Now the question is, what about the other four 'meteorites'?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venusaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venusaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

 _ ***WITH JAUNE, PYRRHA, MAGNEZONE AND GOOMY***_

The two groups of two, or group of four, decided to join together, for the meteorites they were looking for happened to be in the same area, or so it seemed.

"How crazy is it that the moment we left school, both Nora and Ren just disappeared on us?" Jaune spoke. "And not only that, but Vanessa, although it was true that two of those meteorites landed in practically the same spot, just suggested that the two of us would go? I mean, what's up with that?"

"Y-Yeah... I wonder why," Pyrrha agreed. She knew the reason for their actions, but that didn't mean that she's going to hate them for it. At the same time, though, she wasn't going to enjoy it so much. After all, it was a very awkward situation. And it didn't help that Magnezone and Goomy were giving them 'some' space.

"Why are we distancing ourselves from them again?" Goomy asked Magnezone, riding his head.

"If those two are like Nic and Erza, then we should give them some time and space to get together," the Magnet Area Pokemon said. Goomy just looked at him in confusion. "You'll understand someday."

Jaune looked behind him and Pyrrha. "Why are you guys so far back?"

"No reason." Seeing that the plan failed, Magnezone flew in a little closer to the two.

"So Vanessa's brother... what exactly is he like? And this Erza person too," the blonde knight asked.

"Nic and Erza? Funny you ask that," Magnezone laughed.

"Why?"

"They're a lot like the two of you, Jaune, Pyrrha." The two humans looked at him in confusion.

"Nic is really strong! He trained with all six of his Pokemon at once, he has the power over Pokemon types, and best of all, he is the Pokemon Champion of Kalos!" Goomy happily explained.

"Wait, what?!" the two gasped.

"It's true. Rather than having them exercise or battle each other to get stronger, Nic joined in on their training session. All my life, after seeing him constantly get hurt... especially by my electricity, I never imagined him wanting to be a Pokemon Trainer who trains with his Pokemon. Not only that, but he was chosen by our God, Arceus, to save our universe. He was entrusted with the power over Pokemon types to stop the ones who had poisoned Arceus and aim to destroy all worlds. And furthermore, he and his Pokemon are the strongest team in our home region. In all my life, I never felt so happy for him." If he had a face, Jaune and Pyrrha would see how happy he was, talking about Nic. By the tone he was using though, they know more than enough of how he felt.

"And Erza?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, like you, she's a red-head and a master swordswoman. Of what I heard, she's the strongest girl in their guild. Oh, and she's Nic's girlfriend."

Pyrrha blushed at the last info. "G-Girlfriend?!"

Jaune looked at his partner with a concerned look. "What's wrong, Pyrrha?"

She looked away from him. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Really!"

' _There's too much similarities,_ ' she thought. Ever since she met him, Pyrrha may had a slight crush on Jaune. Well, maybe not slight.

"Keep away from her!" came a faint voice. It was followed by what sounded like a roar.

The four looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

' _Whoever're here need help!_ ' With that thought, they rushed to the source of the voice.

Once they arrived at the scene, they were surprised to see a flying sword with a blue sash holding a brown sheath fighting off Grimms and protecting a small, brown, cowering puppy-like creature.

"There's no end to these things... Are you okay, lady?!" the sword asked.

"Y-Yes..." the puppy whimpered. The moment she answered, an Ursa whacked the sword away. "Mr. Sword!"

"My name's not Mr. Sword, lady!" The sword levitated back up and saw a Beowolf going to attack his companion. He threw his sheath with great accuracy and, surprisingly, knocked the Grimm away. "Fury Cutter!" He swiftly cut the Ursa before him and, also surprisingly, defeated it. Before it went down in total defeat, though, it once again smacked its paw on the sword and knocked him into a tree.

"Mr. Sword!" the pup shouted. She then whimpered as she watched the Beowolves making their way to her.

"Lady!" The sword tried to pick itself up when it saw an Ursa standing before him, getting ready to strike. The attack, fortunately, was blocked by a white shield.

"You okay?!" Jaune asked.

At the same time, a yellow shield was thrown and hit the Beowolves surrounding the puppy. Pyrrha jumped in front of it. "Are you hurt?" she asked as she caught the shield without looking. The puppy looked up at Pyrrha with the look of admiration and nodded, earning a pat on the head. "That's good to know."

Back with Jaune, he pushed the Ursa away with all his strength. Magnezone then came in and used Spark to finish it. Goomy noticed the Ursa was about to get back up and jumped at it with a Body Slam, ensuring the end of it. Jaune looked around and analyzed the situation.

"Pyrrha! Help me gather the Grimm! Magnezone, Goomy! Prepare your Zap Cannon and Dragon Pulse! Fire when I tell you!" he instructed.

"Right!" they all nodded. With that, the two humans did what they could to round up the Grimm, while the Pokemon charged their most powerful attack.

When the Grimm were gathered in a circle, that was when Jaune shouted, "FIRE!" Both Pokemon released their attacks onto the Grimm and destroyed every single one of them.

"Nice job, guys," Jaune complimented.

"It was your plan, Jaune. And as I thought, you are as intelligent as Nic when it comes to planning, Magnezone said.

"Um... Thanks, I guess?"

They heard a groan and turned back to the living sword with the puppy by his side. They also rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"They're just scratches," the sword said.

"No they aren't; you took a lot of beatings," the pup said.

"Aren't you both a Honedge and an Eevee?" Goomy asked.

"I... I believe so," the sword, identified as a Honedge, confirmed.

"You believe so?" Jaune repeated in confusion.

"Neither of us remember who we are before we woke up and saw that we were falling," Eevee explained.

"Falling? So you were those meteorites?"

"I think..."

Jaune, Pyrrha, Magnezone and Goomy looked at each other in deep thought. If they're Pokemon, they must've been sent by the same person who wanted Vanessa dead. On the other hand, neither of them remembered a thing before apparently falling from space.

"How about you come with us?" Jaune offered. They all looked at him in shock. "What? lf Nic was here, that's what he would've done, right? Besides, I'm sure Vanessa would've done the same thing." All three of his companions sighed at the facts.

"Well, I know I'd feel guilty leaving a cute Pokemon alone in a place like this," Pyrrha agreed, petting the Eevee.

"Then it's settled." Jaune took the Honedge by the handle and walked to his sheath and put it on him. "I'm Jaune by the way. And that's my partner Pyrrha."

"Hello," came the warrioress's late greeting.

"And those two are Magnezone and Goomy." Said duo gave their greetings as well. "Since you don't know your names, how about we give you one?"

"Really?" the Eevee asked.

"Well sure. We can't just keep calling you by your species," Pyrrha pointed out.

"But what should we call them until they remember?" Goomy asked.

"I know what I'll call you," Jaune said to the Honedge. "How does Excalibur sound? After a legendary sword."

Honedge was in thought with the name, by the look of his blue eye on the guard. "It sounds like a strong name." He released himself from Jaune's grip. "Lord Jaune, for what you've done for me and my companion, I owe you my life. From this day forward, I will be your sword and shield, great leader." If Excalibur had legs, he would be kneeling for the end of his sash was placed on the sheath where his heart might be at. Yeah, quite confusing.

Of course, the boy was taken back by the sudden respect. "Whoa! Wait a second! T-There's no need for that stuff! I-I just did what was right!"

"A great characteristic from a great leader," was his reply from the Sword Pokémon. Jaune just sighed and accepted the event that occurred.

Pyrrha picked up the Evolution Pokemon and looked at her in the eyes. "As for you... Is Eve okay?"

As original as the name was, Eevee didn't mind. If anything, she seemed really happy about the name. "Yeah!"

"Then it's decided. Come, Excalibur, Eve," Magnezone said. With Goomy on his head, he led the group back to the dorm.

* * *

 ** _*WITH NORA, REN, KROKOROK AND VENUSAUR*_**

The remaining people and Pokemon have yet to find their 'meteorites'. Well, at first they, like team RWBYV, went their separate ways, but Nora and Krokorok found a hole where the meteorite was suppose to be. Obviously, the two of them went down the hole in hopes of finding the one who caused it, only to end up with Ren and Venusaur.

"Digging meteorite! Where are you?!" Nora shouted for who knows how long.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MYSTERIOUS METEORITE! YOU BETTER COME OUT RIGHT NOW OR KROKOROK WILL MAKE YOU COME OUT!" Krokorok demanded.

"Does this often happen to you when you have to search for something?" Ren asked.

"You too?" Venusaur asked back.

The level-headed duo sighed at their misfortune as their friends kept shouting, rather screaming, for not only their 'meteorites', but Ren and Venusaur's as well.

"Shut up already!" someone shouted. They stopped in their tracks and were silent for a moment before a hole suddenly appeared under Nora and Krokorok.

"Nora/Krokorok!" Ren and Venusaur shouted.

Something then came out of the ground. "Would it kill them to be quiet?!" The something was an orange bug with a round body and a white underside. Its eyes are small and the mouth is zigzagged. "Honestly! All I want was sleep! Then I heard those two bozos shouting where I was sleeping before and moved elsewhere in hope that they wouldn't follow me and let me sleep in peace! But instead, they followed me!? What's their problem?!"

The two were dumbfounded at the fact that something so small could quickly make such a big hole.

"Um... Aren't you a Trapinch?" Venusaur asked.

"So what if I am?!"

"Calm down," came a different voice. The three make turned to see a small human-figured bird wearing a wrestler's mask approaching them. "I don't know what this is about, but I doubt they meant any harm."

"A Hawlucha..." Venusaur identified.

"So you know what I am... Then can you tell me if you know who I am? I don't know why, but it seems I have an amnesia. I can't seem to remember anything before I fell here," the Hawlucha said.

"Huh? You too?" the Trapinch asked. "I don't remember a thing either, besides what I am."

"Amnesiac Pokemon?! Cool!" Nora shouted out of nowhere, picking up the Ground-type Pokemon from his spot.

"WHAT THE-?! When did you-?!"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TRAPINCH! KROKOROK DON'T DO GETTING TRAPPED! HE DOES THE TRAPS!" Krokorok shouted.

"Of course, Krokorok used Dig to get them out," Venusaur said.

"You're kidding me!" the Trapinch shouted with bulging eyes. He turned to Nora. "And you! Put me down!"

"Do I have to~?"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Those in the sidelines sighed at the ridiculous scene before them.

"Why don't we take you to our place? It'll be better than staying in a place like this," Ren offered.

"If you mean away from those black creatures I dealt with on the way here, then I couldn't agree more," the Hawlucha agreed.

* * *

 ** _*LATER IN TEAM RWBYV'S DORM*_**

If seeing a Pokémon Egg was big enough of a surprise for Vanessa, so were there being seven Pokémon besides her own in one room with her in a different world. And to add to that, none of them wanted to kill her like the previous group. Instead, they all have amnesia and wondered if she had answers to their questions.

"As much as I wish I have answers for you guys, I really don't know anything about any of you," Vanessa said to the wild Pokemon. All her Pokemon went back into their balls. "I know what you are, but that doesn't mean I know who you guys are."

"It's fine. We shouldn't have expected you to know," Crescythe said.

"I'm sorry, Crescythe..." Ruby apologized.

The Disaster Pokemon placed a paw on her shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for. Don't worry about it."

"So then... What are we going to do with these guys?" Jaune asked. "We can't just leave them in our dorm while they're here."

"Better question is what are we going to do with this?" Blake asked, holding the Pokemon Egg wrapped in a blanket.

"Now that you mentioned it, what's with the egg?" Yang asked.

"Please tell me you don't expect us to raise a Nevermore," Weiss said.

"It's not that. In my world, Pokemon are born from eggs. Every single one of them," Vanessa explained.

"Even mammals?" Ren asked.

"Believe it or not."

"So what kind of Pokemon's going to hatch from this egg?" Pyrrha asked.

"You can't tell just by looking."

Nora whined at the answer. "So we have to wait until it hatches? How do we know when it will?"

"You just have to be patient. You can't rush life," Hawlucha, otherwise now known as Sirius by Nora, pointed out.

"It'd be nice if the egg hatches now!" Trapinch, now known as Pitfall, also by Nora, agreed with the hyper-energetic girl.

"Actually, I believe it'll hatch soon," Vanessa corrected.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently, when a Pokemon Egg glows, it's the first sign that tells if the egg is going to hatch," Blake answered for her.

"Well, that would explain why the tub is filled with hot water," Surskit, otherwise now named Aqua by Weiss, pointed out.

"But it's not glowing right now. Was it a false alarm?" Yang asked.

"Well... Actually this is my first time with a Pokemon Egg..." the trainer admitted.

"What?! Then don't just-!" Before Weiss could say any more, the egg was starting to glow.

"H-Hey! It glowed!" Jaune shouted.

"Well, we have to keep it warm! Huddle around, guys!" At Vanessa's order, with Blake hugging the egg, everyone else huddled around her in an attempt to keep the egg warm. The small Pokemon managed to be inside the huddle and hugged the egg as well.

"This is actually exciting now," Ruby said. "We're going to see how Pokemon are brought into her world!"

"I agree with you on that," Pyrrha nodded.

"So how do we know if it's close to hatching?" Weiss asked.

Before Vanessa could answer, the glow got brighter. Everyone got mesmerized as they eagerly watched for the new being to be born. It twitched, in which they all noticed.

"It moved!" Eve announced.

"Then it won't be long now!" Leona assumed. Just when she said that, a crack formed.

"Give it space!" At the blonde-banged 15-year-old's words, they all moved back , except for Blake who only stopped hugging it. The glow became blue and turned into pixels, revealing what seemed to be a lavender bat with big purple ears, facing Blake with its head down.

"It hatched!" Nora excitedly shouted. Everyone just stared at the baby Pokemon in awe as Vanessa took out her Pokedex.

" _Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon. Noibat's ears can cause ultrasonic sound waves of 200,000 hertz, making even a robust wrestler to become dizzy and unable to stand,_ " it explained.

"So it's called a Noibat? How cute~," Ruby cooed.

The little fella lifted its head and opened its eyes.

"It's opening its eyes!" Nora couldn't help but shout.

The Noibat looked up and the first thing it saw was Blake staring down at him. As soon as she realized it was looking at her, Blake lightly blushed at its cuteness. Especially the way it cocked its head in confusion.

"H-Hi... I'm Blake..." she introduced.

"What's with the stammering?" Yang asked teasingly. "Oh who am I kidding? He's so cute~!" She realized she had to introduce herself too. "I'm Yang. And this..." She dragged Ruby over. "... Is my sister Ruby."

"Hi there," Ruby waved. "You know my name. But these guys," she dragged Weiss, Crescythe and Aqua over as well. "Are Weiss, Crescythe, Aqua and Leona."

Weiss forced Ruby to release her. "You don't have to drag me you dope."

"Welcome to the outside world, little guy," Crescythe greeted.

Jaune walked in its sight. "I'm Jaune. These guys are Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, my teammates. And these are Excalibur, Eve, Pitfall and Sirius." He introduced the group in that order.

"And I'm Vanessa," Vanessa introduced. "Let's get along well, okay?"

Seeing so many people surrounding it, Noibat seemed to have the wrong idea, for it cried and let out a terribly loud screech. The noise was bad enough to cause, not just everyone in the room, but the whole school to stop what they were doing and cover their ears.

"That's Supersonic!" Vanessa informed for no reason, as everyone struggled to keep their hearing.

Ruby was brave enough to let down a hand just to pat Noibat. "Hey! It's okay! Don't cry!" Apparently, that worked for a second before it went back to crying and using Supersonic.

Blake, being a Faunus she was, wasn't pleased with the situation. "Stop crying!"

At those words, Noibat quickly covered its mouth with its wings, trying not to cry. Seeing this, everyone looked at Noibat in confusion as the Soundwave Pokemon was trying hard not to wail and tears kept streaming down its cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey. No, don't cry anymore," Blake said in a softer tone as she pet its ears. At this action, Noibat's tears stopped completely and it tried to nuzzle its face into her hand.

"Did it really stop crying because Blake told it to?" Ren asked.

"It's probably the baby thing. Where the baby wakes up and the first person it sees is its mother," Vanessa guessed.

"M-Mother?!" Blake repeated. "I-I couldn't! I mean, I would never... I..." Blake tried to put her feelings into words about the situation. Noibat misunderstood the situation and assumed its 'mother' was already disowning it.

"Um... Blake-" Before Pyrrha could warn the cat Faunus, Noibat cried and used Supersonic again, much to everyone's dismay.

"It already sees you as it's mother! You have to accept that!" Yang shouted in pain, in which Blake managed to hear.

"I get it! I get it!" Blake yielded. She took the little bat-like Pokemon in her arms and rocked it, bearing the pain in her ears. It seemed to work, as Noibat had gotten sleepy and the Supersonic was coming off, much to everyone's relief. "There there. It's okay. Calm down."

"I seem to have forgotten to say that I heard baby Pokemon are actually as intelligent as a teenager when they hatch," the otherworldly girl noted.

"That would've been nice to know..." Weiss glared.

"Like it would be nice to know what is going on here," came a voice familiar to them. The teens slowly turned to the door and saw...

"Professor Ozpin!" they all shouted in a panicked tone.

"Well?"

It was a long day for them.


	12. Student-Teacher!

**I think I love this chapter the best and so will everyone else. Why? The cute Noibat moments, especially since this Noibat is a baby, and the Pokemon Battle in this chappy! Don't believe me? Then read it yourself~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venusaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venusaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It was morning at 7 o' clock. Team RWBY were waking up and getting dressed for the big day. In the room with them were Crescythe, Aqua, the Noibat, in which Blake named Screecher, and Leona.

"Why are you guys getting dressed again?" Leona asked.

"Because, after what happened yesterday, Ozpin made Vanessa a teacher for Pokemon," Ruby answered.

"And because of that, we have an assembly to get to that doubles as a class for today," Weiss added.

What exactly happened yesterday? Well...

* * *

 ** _*YESTERDAY*_**

Team RWBYV and JNPR stared at Ozpin as he stared at them back, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, we kind of found these guys in Emerald Forest," Vanessa began. "They fell from the sky and landed there. We thought it was weird for eight meteors to fall in the same area in the day, so we went to check it out and found these guys."

"And after that, you decided to bring them here," Ozpin guessed.

"Please please please! Can we keep them here?! Just until we find a way to bring them back to their world?!" Ruby begged.

"Calm down, Ruby. I will allow it." They stared at him in shock.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked.

"Why of course. But you all need to take responsibilities. I doubt Vanessa will be able to take care of them all on her own. But at the same time, none of you know how to take care of Pokemon." He gave Vanessa an odd look as he said that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, they're going to need a teacher. And who better than the person who is from the world of Pokémon herself?"

The group widened their eyes at those words, but not as much as Vanessa. "A-Are you sure?"

"Why of course. As young as you may be, the knowledge you have of your world must be passed down at some point here."

"Yeah. I guess-" She realized something off about his words. "What do you mean 'as young as I may...'?" She caught on to his meaning. "Don't tell me..."

"Being a teacher that you are now, I might as well prepare a room for you in the teacher's dormitory." Those words were enough to confirm her guess, as well as for everyone else to catch on to what he meant.

"Vanessa's going to be a teacher?!" Nora screeched.

Unfortunately, at her voice, the Noibat, who was asleep in Blake's arms, woke up crying and Suprrsonicing. They all covered their ears in pain. Well, one of her ears for Blake.

"You fool! Why would you do that?!" Pitfall screamed.

"Blake! Get that Noibat to stop crying!" Weiss shrieked.

Blake placed the crying Pokemon on her lap and pet its ears. At the feeling of her hand petting it, the Flying/Dragon-type ceased its crying. "Good boy. There's nothing to cry about," she softly said to it.

Everyone else uncovered their ears in relief, giving soft smiles at the sight before them.

"Well, now I know who owes me a new mug," Ozpin said. On his way to their dorm, he was enjoying his cup of coffee, probably, when the ear-piercing cry was heard. The cry made him jump and drop his mug.

"I'll get you a new one the next time I get to Vale," the secret Faunus assured.

Ozpin nodded to her words. "Well then Vanessa, you will start tomorrow. I will add an hour to every students' schedule, for your class."

"Yeah, okay," the girl answered, not really paying attention to him as she and her friends watched Blake mothering the baby Pokemon.

"Ma... Ma..." They began to hear from it. "Mama!" They widened their eyes in complete shock at how fast it, or he by the sound of his voice, said his first word. The human girls awwed at the sight, minus Blake who just stared in shock at what the creature had called her. The shock was slowly replaced with a fuzzy feeling as she watched the Noibat reaching out to hug her.

"Yeah... I guess I am your mama... Screech," Blake said.

"Okay!"

"Aww! He said his second-" Yang stopped her cooing short when Noibat let out a sound more high-pitched and painful than Supersonic, causing everyone to, once again, cover their ears in pain. The windows all over the school cracked and were on the verge of being destroyed.

"Why's he crying now?!" Jaune asked.

"He isn't! Blake! Screech is a Pokemon move that Noibats learn when they hatch!" Vanessa informed a bit too late.

"If this is how you'll do as a teacher, I know I'd fire you!" Weiss shouted.

The Noibat seemed to have realized his mistake and stooped using Screech. This didn't help much, for half the people in the room all fainted from the constant hearing damage.

"Noibat... From now on, your name is Screecher..." Blake managed to say without yelling.

"Okay, mama!" the baby Pokemon said. Team RWBY's window shattered.

' _What did we do to deserve this?_ ' the other Pokemon in the room mentally questioned.

"Well... if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make. Oh, and Vanessa. I'd like you to accompany me for a bit." With that, Ozpin left with the trainer following him, both doing so weakly.

* * *

 ** _*PRESRNT TIME*_**

"First day of school! First day of school!" Screecher happily chanted, waving his wings.

"Not really a school day, but we will be spending some time in the amphitheater for an assembly," Blake corrected, picking up the little guy.

"And Vanessa's is still going to be teaching us, so it doubles as a class," Leona added.

"Somehow I have a bad feeling about today," Crescythe spoke from her spot by the door.

"First days aren't always that good. I learned that the hard way," Weiss told her partner's Pokemon. Yeah, the other day, since everyone had agreed to help share the responsibilities for the Pokemon they brought back, they declared the Pokemon they found to be their Pokemon. Especially due to the fact that Vanessa already has six Pokemon, the maximum number a trainer must have on their team.

"Hey, this is Vanessa we're talking about! And the subject of her class is Pokemon, so she'll definitely do great!" Ruby said.

"You better not have jinxed that," Aqua said.

"Well, come on. We should hurry get some breakfast," Yang suggested. The rest of the team agreed to that idea and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

 ** _*MEANWHILE, WITH VANESSA*_**

"I can't do this," the student-teacher said. She was in her room in the teacher's dormitory with her Pokemon team.

"What are you saying? You got this," Braixen assured.

"She's right. Just think of it like back when you volunteered to help that preschool in our world," Magnezone supported.

"Those were kids. We're talking about me teaching teenagers. And to top it all off, they're all older than me, with the exception of Ruby," their trainer pointed out.

"But you won't be alone to teach the class," Mawile pointed out. "We'll help you out. Besides, the topic is about Pokemon. And of what I heard from Magnezone, you aced the class back in our world."

Vanessa smiled at the facts. "Yeah... That's true." With newfound confidence, the girl got back on her feet. "Okay then. Let's go!"

* * *

 ** _*ALMOST 8 O' CLOCK*_**

The classroom, which was actually the amphitheater, was filled with students. Ruby and the others were surprised at the development.

"T-... Too many..." Screecher complained in Blake's arms.

"I thought this was class. Why is the while school here?" Leona asked.

"I guess the whole school is a class now," her human partner said.

"Vanessa might not like this," Ruby said, worried for her friend/teacher.

Just as she said that, said girl walked up on stage with her Pokémon by her side.

"H-... Hello, everyone. My name is Vanessa Pularis..." she began. "Some of you may know me as the fifth member of Team RWBY, others may know me as the transfer student, while the rest of you do not know me at all. I think I know what you're thinking. 'What is this assembly about?' 'Why is a 15-year-old holding it and not one of the teachers?' 'What's this we've been hearing about an added class into our schedule?' Putting it in shorter terms, I'm going to be your teacher for that added class." The audience talked among themselves in disbelief at the news. "You might not believe me, but it's the truth. Now some of you might also be wondering, 'what is the class about that is so important for us to take?' To start, you all should know the truth about me. Me and my team behind me."

"We actually come from a different world," Braixen started. "You all may find it as a lie, or even a joke, but it's the truth. Otherwise, so tell me, why is it that, until Vanessa came into this school, did you not hear of Pokemon?"

"Us being here is nothing more than an accident," Venusaur explained. "However, because of that accident, lately more Pokemon from our world have been appearing here in this world from time to time. The two groups in the back are proof of that." They all turned to Teams RWBY and JNPR and found that to be true.

"As you all can see, they speak the truth," came Ozpin's voice. The students looked at the front of the stage to see the guy holding his mug of, probably, coffee with Glynda, Peter Port, and Oobleck with him. Besides them are four creatures they've never seen before.

Besides Ozpin was a creature the size of a child in red and black armor. It has four spikes on its torso, knife-like blades for hands and a huge blade sticking out the front of its helmits

With Glynda was a yellow creature with a cat-like head and narrow eyes. It has pauldron-like extensions on each shoulders and a brown fraud-like piece on its chest. It has three fingers and toes, the fingers unusually shorter than the toes, and a thick, long tail with a brown band near the tip.

Next to Peter was a knight's helmet-like shell with little legs and red inner body with a puckered mouth.

As for with Oobleck was a blue carapace with a small horn at the tip. It has a black face with a teal patch on its forehead, a fanged mouth, and orange eyes with yellow scleras. Its underbelly is yellow and its arms and legs are stubby.

"Lately, Pokémon from Vanessa's world have been appearing at a steady pace here in our world. While the ones here are the friendly ones, of what I had seen a couple days ago, there are those who are used for evil purposes. That's why I added a new class. The Pokemon Class, that will be taught by Vanessa Pularis, younger sister of Nic Pularis, who is chosen by the God in their world to save their world and ours. From what you may ask? A great evil who wish to destroy all worlds. Ladies and gentleman, your new teacher, Vanessa Pularis." The students applauded for the girl.

"Well, that explains why he wanted Vanessa to go with him the other day," Jaune said.

"So it seems, my lord," Excalibur replied.

As the applause came to a stop, Vanessa walked around the stage and explained what her class will be about. "In the Pokemon class, I will be teaching you everything I know about Pokemon. The type advantages, trust, and battling with them. The type advantages are easy. All you have to do is memorize them. Trusting your Pokemon partners. You trust them..." She purposely fell off stage, or was close to when Braixen grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back up in the center of the stage. "They'll do anything to help you and trust you with their own life. As for the battle, that is the fun part I believe. As Professor Ozpin said, since they have been appearing at random, you all might find a Pokemon and partner up with them for probably the rest of your life. How about I give a demonstration of what I'll be teaching?"

The audience were excited enough to hear some things about the Pokemon, especially from those who saw Vanessa's Pokemon's battle.

"By those looks, I think they're eager to see your example, Miss Pularis," Peter said.

"In that case... Ruby. Can you and Crescythe please come up?"

They all faced the back again, as Ruby stood there with wide eyes.

"W-Wait! Us?!" she asked. "But I've never been in a Pokemon Battle before!"

"But you did see how it's done. And I do recall you saying something like 'Crescythe is sooo cool~! She was like "woosh!" and "bam!" on all those Beowolves!' Or something like that. And I assumed that you know her attacks, especially since she correcting the names of the moves she used "

Ruby flinched as she remembered that she did say those things and practically imitated her Pokemon's moves.

"Ruby," Crescythe called. "Since you're leader of your team, I expect us to at least last long enough." Although the words were cold, Ruby couldn't help but feel slightly encouraged by them.

Yang, being the older sister she was, didn't take those words as well as she did. "Hey! Who do you think you-?!"

"Let's go, Crescythe!" Ruby grabbed the Absol and used her semblance to get to the stage. "We're ready for you, Vanessa! Come at us with everything you got!"

Vanessa couldn't help but widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden change. "Um... Okay then. In that case, choose who of the six Pokemon you want as an opponent."

"We can choose?" The student-teacher nodded. "Okay then... Crescythe, which Pokemon do you want to battle?"

"Anyone is okay," was her reply.

"Then..." Ruby looked at each Pokemon and analyzed them. She didn't want to go against someone strong, but she didn't want to go against someone weak either. She wants the battle to be fair. After some time thinking, she decided on... "We'll go against Braixen."

"Very well," the other 15-year-old accepted.

"I'll be the referee," Magnezone volunteered. Both girls and their partners nodded and distanced themselves to each end of the stage. "The battle between Vanessa Pularis and Ruby Rose will soon begin. This is a one-on-one match between Pokemon. The battle will end when one Pokemon is unable to continue. Are both sides ready?!

"Yes!" the four replied.

"Then let the battle begin!"

Vanessa gave the first command. "Braixen! Flame Charge!" The Fox Pokemon flared up and charged at her opponent.

"Use Double Team!" Ruby ordered. Her partner did as told and multiplied herself, avoiding the hit.

"Hit them all with Psyshock!" Braixen turned and hit them all with her Psychic-type move, getting every single one of them, including the real one.

"Crescythe! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"No time for questions. Next order," the Disaster Pokemon simply said.

The girl couldn't believe that Absol wasn't worried about her own well-being, but continued anyway. "In that case, use Quick Attack!" Absol charged forward at Braixen.

"Counter with Flame Charge!" Braixen flared up once more and rushed towards the charging Absol.

The two collided and dust clouds formed. The audience at the front covered their eyes to protect them from the dust. The two Pokemon skidded out of the clouds to their respective trainers' side of the stage.

"For a first timer at this, you're not bad, Ruby," Vanessa complimented.

"Huh? Really?" the red-cloaked girl asked.

"Yeah. Although... You're not giving your all at all." Ruby grew confused at her words. "You're not in synch with Crescythe at all. Even if you only know each other for less than a day, that's no reason to not be a synch with your partner."

"Being in synch... With Crescythe?" Ruby repeated, looking at her partner.

"I told you once before, didn't I? In Pokemon Battles, the trainer and their Pokémon become one. Their hearts, mind and soul synch together. When a Pokemon fights, so is the trainer. When a trainer thinks, so is the Pokemon."

"Because after all, they trust each other," Braixen finished for her partner.

Ruby looked at the two in awe, with another newfound respect for the trainer. She then looked back at Crescythe, who surprisingly looked back at her. From a distance, one would think she was glaring at her apparent trainer, but what Ruby saw in those eyes were ones of trust and belief. It was almost as though she was saying, "They're right. I am putting all my trust in you. My fate is in your hands." With that, Ruby took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She opened her eyes with renewed determination.

"Crescythe! Use Razor Wind!" Absol swung her head down and released an energy blade.

"Use Light Screen!" Braixen let up a barrier of yellow light, practically blocking the attack. "Get in close with Flame Charge!" She flared up once more and charged at the Absol.

"Use Double Team with a Quick Attack combo!" Absol glimpsed at her trainer then looked back at her opponent with a smirk.

"Interesting... Prepare yourself!" She multiplied herself and rushed at the Fire-type. Now that her target had multiplied, Braixen doesn't know which to hit and which to avoid, so she stopped herself in her tracks.

"Calm down, Braixen! Use Fire Spin to create a fire wall!" Vanessa commanded.

"Right!" Braixen regained her complete composure and summoned a stream of swirling fire and trapped itself within it.

"Don't stop! Break that tornado with Razor Wind!" Ruby encouraged.

"On it!" The real Crescythe swung her head down and released an energy blade, big enough to cut through the fire tornado. It hit, but to their surprise, Braixen disappeared.

"Where'd she go?!"

"Flame Charge! Now!" Vanessa ordered without skipping a beat.

The two looked up just in time to see a flaming Braixen rush down to the Dark-type Pokemon. With no time to react, Crescythe got hit hard and was sent flying. The hit was so hard, she went off stage.

"Crescythe!" Ruby used her semblance to catch up to her Pokemon. She caught her and used her own body as a cushion to soften her landing.

The Disaster Pokemon slightly widened her eyes in shock at the development, looking down at the human under her. "Ruby..."

"Ow... You okay, Crescythe?" the girl asked.

Crescythe nodded and got off her. Ruby sat up in slight pain.

"You want to continue?" Vanessa asked.

The scythe-wielder and her partner looked at each other. The moment they made eye contact, they knew what the other wanted and agreed.

"We'll stop the battle here," Crescythe said. "As expected from a professional trainer and her Pokemon. You're really strong."

"You're pretty strong yourself," Braixen commented back.

"In that case, we'll call this match a tie," Magnezone spoke. "Everyone, give a hand to these young trainers and their Pokemon."

All the students and the teachers applauded for the four. Vanessa got off the stage and helped Ruby up.

"You know Ruby, you might be a great trainer yourself. After that battle, I think you have what it ties to be in the big league," she complimented.

Ruby became bashful at the compliments. "Oh, stop it."

"In any case, you and Crescythe, without a doubt, make a great team together," Braixen told them.

The two looked at each other and couldn't help but smile in agreement.

Vanessa faced the audience. "As you all can see, when you battle with your Pokemon, whether you fight with them or just give them orders, the two of you will act as one entity. One day, for those of you who doesn't have a Pokemon partner yet, a Pokemon will appear before you and the two of you will have a connection unlike any other that you ever have!" They all applauded at those words.

As he applauded along with them, Ozpin thought to himself, ' _I was right. This is an interesting year._ '


	13. Teachers Learn From Student

**If anyone noticed the small error in the last chapter where Psyshock hit Crescythe, let me just say that it hit, but she felt nothing, despite whatever force was used against her. Dark is immune to Psychic after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with Goomy looking into the camera, then getting its slime all over the lens, making the scene blurry. The camera was wiped clean by Vanessa as she returns Goomy to its Pokeball and ran to catch up with her friends)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(The scene went from Vale to Emerald Forest to Forever Fall to Beacon Academy)_

 ** _Come on, from here on out it's an adventure  
_** _(There's a red background of Ruby upgrading her weapon only to get a small explosion in the face.)_  
 ** _and there's only light ahead  
_** _(The background changed to white with Weiss practicing her fencing skills)_ ** _  
The sky overflows with a rain of tears  
_** _(The background changed to black with Blake reading a book under a tree)_ ** _  
but we push through  
_** _(The background changed to yellow with Yang seductively attracting a guy only to then punch him in the face)_  
 ** _Come on, use your courage to be better than you were yesterday  
_** _(The scene changed to Jaune standing in front of a statue of two hunters slaying a Grimm with a sad look on his face. He was then comforted by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.)_  
 ** _Treasure any encounter  
_** _(Professor Ozpin and Glynda were shown to be watching the students' process at school)_  
 ** _Heart's pounding, Challenger!  
_** _(The scene quickly went from Team CRDN to the Grimm to Roman Torchwick to the girl Ruby and Glynda fought and two others.)_

 ** _Someday, my dream will be fulfilled  
_** _(Vanessa is shown running after someone and his friends, only for them to vanish upon contact causing Vanessa to shed a tear)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(Weiss placed a hand on one shoulder, having Vanessa to look up at her. Blake placed her hand on Vanessa's other shoulder, having her to look at her next)  
 **and that's why I travel  
** (Ruby and Yang grabbed Vanessa's hands, dragging her forward with Vanessa smiling)_

 ** _As the red ring of bonds spreads far and wide  
_** _(Team RWBYV was surrounded by Grimm. Ruby took the first move and cut down a group of Bewolves followed by Weiss using her Glyphs to hold her enemies then take them down)_  
 ** _I'll definitely reach out to everyone with this energy I suddenly feel  
_** _(Blake used her ninja skills to swiftly take out her opponents. Yang leaped into the air and punched the ground, taking out around half of the Grimm)_  
 ** _This blue planet of ours is shining with hope  
_** _(Vanessa released Braixen, Goomy, Krokorok, Mawile, Venusaur and Magnezone, giving them orders to destroy the remaining Grimm. A huge Grimm emerged)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(Vanessa Mega Evolved Venusaur and Mawile, having them take it down)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(Team RWBYV looks up at the broken moon)_

* * *

It was a nice afternoon. Team RWBY, JNPR and their Pokemon were having lunch together. Vanessa couldn't join them because the teachers wanted to 'borrow' her for something. Ruby wanted to know some things about Pokemon, so Vanessa left her Pokedex with her.

"Huh. It says here that Dark-type Pokemon are immune to Psychic attacks," Ruby said. "Crescythe is a Dark type Pokemon and Psyshock is a Psychic-type move."

"Well, that explains why she acted like the attack was nothing," Yang said.

"But why did Vanessa use it then?" Jaune wondered.

"Probably to take out the clones," Pyrrha guessed.

Blake looked down and saw Screecher wasn't eating his apple sauce. "What's wrong, Screecher?"

"Don't like it," he said.

"But you love this stuff! Look!" Nora took a spoonful of his food and understood why he wasn't eating it. "This is bad..." she said with the apple sauce dripping out of her mouth.

The rest of the group didn't believe her and tasted the meal. That moment, they believed her.

"How did he know it would taste this bad without eating it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby pointed Vanessa' Pokedex at Screecher to see the answer. " _Noibat can use its ultrasonic waves from its ears to stun large creatures, immobilize preys, and determine the ripeness of fruit it enjoys eating,_ " it said.

"Whoa..." Ruby awed.

"I see we have a clever, picky eater," Ren said.

"But this apple sauce is the last one," Blake said. "And I don't know if Screecher can eat solid fruit yet."

"Maybe the Pokedex knows if a baby Pokémon can eat solid stuff," Aqua suggested. Ruby nodded to that idea and looked it up.

Weiss looked down and saw Aqua's plate was clean. "I still wonder how you're able to eat. I don't know where your mouth is."

"That's something you need to find out for yourself."

"Ow! Knock it off!" And here comes the same routine. The two, or three, groups looked and saw Cardin, once again, picking on Velvet. This time though, his teammates didn't join him.

"Cardin, you really need to chill," Russell said.

"How can I?! First she makes a fool out of me, multiple times, and now she's a teacher!? I need something to take my anger out on!" Cardin said.

"But Faunus dude? You do know what will happen if she sees you doing this," Sky tried to convince.

"She's not here now, is she? I can do what I want with these freaks!"

"Do what to who, Mr. Winchester?" came a familiar voice. This caused Cardin to stop and sweat uncontrollably. He slowly turned around and saw his worse nightmare standing before him. "Tell me what you're doing to Velvet, and I might go easy on you."

Cardin didn't like the sound of that and improvised. "So Velvet! Like I was saying, these are great ears! Oh, how I so envy the Faunus for their additional abilities. Oh, speaking of which, I just remember I have some stuff to take care of." With that, he quickly made his leave. His teammates didn't want to be in the same room as Vanessa, not after what she did to their leader, and followed after him.

"Good choice!" Vanessa called.

"P-Professor Pularis!" Velvet stuttered, getting back on her feet. "Um... Thank you for that... Again."

"No problem, Velvet. And also, it's weird to be called 'Professor' by someone older than me, so just call me Vanessa, or Van."

"B-But, that would be disrespecting you."

"Aren't you doing it right now by not heeding to a Professor's request?"

"Um... Well..."

Seeing how serious she took those words, Vanessa couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I'm just playing with you. Lighten up." She then saw her friends watching them from their table. "Where are your teammates?"

"Coco is out shopping. Yatsuhashi is with her, to carry her stuff. Fox is in the training room."

"And you're here just having lunch?" Velvet nodded to her question. "Then how about you join me and my team? Food taste good when you're with friends."

Velvet slightly tensed at the last word. "F-Friend?"

Vanessa tilted her head in confusion at that tone. "What? You don't want to be friends with us? If you're worried about being a Faunus, hey we have Pokemon and they look less human than Faunus. In fact, one of them is a flying talking sword."

The rabbit Faunus couldn't believe what she was hearing. Besides her teammates, no one wanted to even get close to her, unless if they were bullies or Faunus. But this was a human giving the offer. She was so happy she began to tear up, which worried the girl before her.

"Velvet?" she asked.

She wiped away her tears and smiled. "I'd love to join you." At that reply, the two made their way to Teams RWBY and JNPR.

After introductions were made and Vanessa told Blake that Noibats can eat solid food, which earned a punch in the head for another late information about said Pokemon again as he received a fresh apple from his 'mother', the group asked Vanessa what the teachers wanted to see her for.

"Well, you saw the other day how they have their own Pokemon partners. They asked me for some tips about them," she answered.

"Now that you mention it, what were those Pokemon?" Weiss asked.

"They were Pawniard, Abra, Shelmet and Karrablast."

Ruby looked up on the Pokemon she named. " _Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Abra sleeps for 18 hours per day due to the stress of using its psychic powers. However, even while asleep, it can sense its foes and teleports to safety. Karrablast, the Clamping Pokemon. For some strange reason, these Pokemon evolve only when they receive electrical energy while they are in the same place as Shelmets. Shelmet, the Snail Pokemon. For reasons unknown, when it and Karrablast are together and receive electrical-like energy, they both evolve. Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokemon. Ignoring their injuries, a group of Pawniard attack by sinking their blades onto their prey. If their blades get dull, it sharpens them using stones by the river._ "

Ruby looked like she would overheat from so much information. Crescythe took notice and poured her water bottle on her head, cooling her down.

"Thanks... I needed that..." the leader of team RWBY thanked.

"Only looking out for you," the Disaster Pokemon simply said.

"That thing sure is handy," Yang said. "Speaking of Pokemon, though, where is your team?"

"With the teachers, giving them tips about strategies and helping them bond with their partners. And understand them."

"Looks like you all got your work cut out for you," Velvet stated.

"You could say that. But I do enjoy my job."

"By the way, Vanessa, what's with the purse? Are you going out or something?" Ren asked.

She looked down at the big brown purse she was holding. "What? This? Well, when I went back to my dorm to drop off some stuff I knocked my purse down and found this." She took out a photo from it. They all gathered around to see the picture.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Ruby asked.

"That's my brother and his friends." She pointed a finger to one of the people in the picture. "That's Nic right there."

"Well, hello hunk~" Yang said in a flirting tone.

"Don't Yang. He's taken," Jaune warned.

"Is that Erza?" Pyrrha asked, pointing at a red-head girl next to him.

"She looks like you, Pyrrha," Eve pointed out.

"Are those his Pokemon?" Velvet asked, gesturing to the blue frog wearing a pink scarf, a green chameleon half his size, an overgrown purple cobra, a black and white bird with a red bang, an orange dragon with blue wings and a flame lit tail, and a blue dragon with blue fins on its arms and back, a red underbelly, and what seems like rockets on its head.

"They look so cool~" Ruby awed. In fact, her eyes were literally sparkling and she was drooling over the picture.

"Whoa! Ruby is in enthusiastic mode for Pokemon!?" Yang gasped in shock.

"Her what?" Crescythe reluctantly asked.

"Ruby! You're going to saliva all over it!" Vanessa complained, putting the picture back in her purse. Anyway, yes. That red-head was Erza. And those other Pokemon in the picture are my brother's."

"They do look strong," Sirius stated.

"There's no doubt they'll be formidable opponents," Excalibur said.

"Formidable would be an understatement. After all, my brother is..." Vanessa looked like she wants to finish, but she couldn't.

"Is...?" Nora repeated.

"He's..."

"He's...?" Pitfall repeated.

"The... The... The..." she stuttered.

"The?" Leona also repeated.

"THE KALOS' POKEMON CHAMPION!" she suddenly shouted. Everyone was practically blown back at her shout. "I still can't believe it! My brother defeated our current champion, Diantha, and turned down the title of champion! Ah! My brother, who I respect more than anyone, defeated Diantha, the strongest trainer in Kalos and a talented star! Ah, just remembering how he said the battle went is enough to make me faint~!" Vanessa actually fainted with a smile.

"Hey! You actually fainted!" Weiss and Aqua shouted.

"Pro- I mean, Vanessa! Get a hold of yourself!" Velvet exclaimed. She got out a handkerchief and fanned the fallen 15-year-old with it.

* * *

Later, the now-conscious Vanessa walked back to the amphitheater, where Ozpin and the others are, with Ruby and the others following her, including Velvet.

"You guys don't have to follow me," the student-teacher said.

"But we want to see how the Professors' Pokemon battle," Ruby said.

"And by 'we', she means 'she'," Crescythe said.

"The rest of us are worried that you'll faint like you did earlier," Yang added.

"That's only one time. I assure you," Vanessa said.

"Still can't take the risk," Leona told her.

They entered the amphitheater and, excluding Vanessa, were amazed at the sight before them.

"Pawniard! Use Metal Claw!" Ozpin ordered his partner.

"Right, boss!" the Sharp Blade Pokemon obliged. His claws glowed white as he charged at Glynda's Abra, who just sat in his place.

"Teleport, Abra," Glynda gave her order. Without replying to her, the Psi Pokemon disappeared from his spot, avoiding the hit.

"Where did he go?" Pawniard looked around his surroundings.

Ozpin saw where Abra was about to appear. "Above you! Iron Head!" Without question, the Dark/Steel-type's head glowed as it shot itself into the air. On cue, the Psychic-type appeared where Ozpin predicted.

"Foul Play," Glynda simply said in response. Abra grabbed the oncoming Pawniard and threw him down.

"Magnet Rise." Pawniard's body glowed yellow and safely landed on the ground.

"Okay, that's enough," Magnezone ended the battle. By his side, also observing their battle were Mawile and Venusaur. "Good job, you four."

"Thank you," the two Huntsmen and their Pokemon thanked.

On the other side of the amphitheater, Peter and Oobleck were also battling each other with their own Pokemon.

"Karrablast! Use Slash!" Oobleck ordered.

"Okay!" The Clamping Pokemon charged at the Snail Pokemon, horn first.

"Shelmet, use Protect!" Peter countered. Shelmet had up a green force field, blocking the attack. "Now use Bug Buzz!" Shelmet let out a loud cry as red soundwaves were released from its body and hit Karrablast.

"Use Bug Buzz back at him!" Oobleck ordered.

Both Bug-types were hitting each other with the same move.

"Okay, let's stop here," Braixen interfered, with Krokorok and Goomy by her side. The two ceased their attacks. "As expected, both Shelmet and Karrablast are practically on the same level. If the two of you were to work together, there's no doubt that you'd both be perfect tag-team partners."

"Hah! Well, of course! I'm really strong after all," Karrablast boasted.

"She just said we're on the same level," Shelmet muttered.

"Well, I see that you are all working hard," Vanessa spoke at last. The teachers and Pokemon in the room all turned to her and the group behind her.

"Ah! Miss Pularis! How lovely of you to rejoin us!" Peter greeted. "And I see you brought Teams RWBY, JNPR, their Pokemon and Miss Scarlatina as well."

"They insisted to escort me back here, after a little incident."

"Well, just in time as well! Because if I recall, you did say once you return, we will be getting started on that Pokemon Battle!" Oobleck reminded.

"You're going to have a Pokemon Battle?!" Ruby asked in an excited tone.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ruby?" Yang asked, knowing that the Ruby she knew would only be enthusiastic about weapons.

"I guess she's enthusiastic about Pokemon too now," Leona said. She heard about how much Ruby fancies weapons, so it doesn't really confuse or surprise her as much as it should.

"Yeah, we're going to have a battle. Four-on-four battle," the student-teacher answered Ruby's question. "You guys are welcome to stay and watch."

"Are you sure?" Velvet asked.

"Well sure. It'll give you guys a head-start on what I'll be teaching you when classes start back up." The nine Huntsmen-in-training and the Pokemon looked at each other with excited looks on their faces and accepted the offer. "In that case, you can sit on the stage. We'll be using this open area up front." They went on stage and sat down at the edge.

"Well then, Miss Pularis, which of us will be battling you first?" Glynda asked.

"Who said this is one-on-one?" the girl asked back. That reply received shock looks from the teachers, students and Pokemon in the room, except her own. "I said this is four-on-four."

"Are you sure about that?" Ozpin questioned.

"Sure I'm sure. This is will be training for all of us. You four for working together, and have your partners work together in battle, and me for giving multiple commands. See some trainers like to battle using multiple Pokémon at once. I did a few of those before, we barely won them."

"It is hard to suddenly have to work together in battle, since its usually one-on-one," Braixen added.

"We got into arguments because we weren't in synch," Mawile added on.

"A team like you guys?" Jaune questioned in disbelief.

"Believe it or not Jaune," Magnezone confirmed. He turned back to the teachers and their Pokemon. "Now then, do you eight still wish to have Vanessa use the Pokemon you requested to have a battle against?"

They looked at each other. While the teachers are okay with battling together, they weren't quite sure about their partners. Then again, first time for everything. With that thought, they replied, "yes".

Vanessa smiled at the reply. "In that case, Magnezone, you're the referee again. Venasaur, tell us if things gets out of hand."

Both Pokemon nodded at the role given to them, while the rest got to their spot on one side of the area. The teachers and their Pokemon went to the other side of the area.

"The battle between Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartolomew Oobleck and Vanessa Pularis will now commense. This battle will be a four-on-four battle. Usually the battle will end if all Pokemon on one side is unable to continue. However, a special condition has been made." Everyone except Vanessa and her Pokemon looked at him in confusion.

"Special condition?" Abra repeated.

"What's the condition?" Eve asked.

"This battle will end in two ways: Vanessa defeats all four of the professors' Pokemon or the professors defeat one of her Pokemon." They all became shocked at the condition.

"It can't be helped. Despite how they act, Mawile and Krokorok are actually great at Double Battles. And Braixen and Goomy are like sisters, so they get along even in battle," Venasaur explained.

"You're giving us quite the advantage, Vanessa," Ozpin stated.

"Don't think this means I'm going easy. It's because I'm going all out that I'm giving you this advantage," the girl said.

"Now then, are both sides ready?" the Pokemon referee asked.

"Yes!" they replied.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Shelmet/Karrablast! Use Bug Buzz!" Peter and Oobleck ordered.

"Right!" they replied, using their first move together.

"Mawile, Protect! Krokorok, Dig! Braixen, Goomy, get behind Mawile!" The latter two Pokemon jumped behind the first former as she put up her barrier and Krokorok dug underground. The double Bug Buzz hit the barrier. "Now use Fire Spin and Dragon Pulse!" The two Pokemon behind Mawile used their called attacks at the opposing Pokemon. Much to everyone's surprise, minus Vanessa and her Pokemon, the two attacks merged and became a stream of multi-colored swirling flames in the shape of a dragon.

"Abra! Grab Pawniard and Teleport out of there!" Glynda ordered.

"Shelmet! Defend yourself and Karrablast with Protect!" Peter also ordered.

The two Pokemon did their job and managed to avoid getting hit by the combined attack. However, as the green force field wore off, the two Bug types got hit by Krokorok's Dig and were sent flying. Ironically, as they were sent away to Vanessa's side of the battlefield, Abra and Pawniard appeared behind her Pokemon and were used as cushions to soften Shelmet and Karrablast's fall. Well, would've if it wasn't for the fact that Pawniard's blades weren't soft and were really sharp. The four teachers cried out for their partners in a worried tone.

"Hey! What was that for?! Landing on us like cushions!" Pawniard complained.

"Us?! How about you watch where you're teleporting?!" Karrablast also complained.

"Yeah! What? Did you think we weren't going to feel those spikes and blades of your's?!" Shelmet demanded.

"Except you're practically nothing but armor on the outside," Abra pointed out.

"Just because my shell looks like a knight's helmet doesn't mean it doesn't have a soft spot!"

"Quit complaining! You're a man, aren't you?!" the Sharp Blade Pokemon said.

"You have no place to talk about being a man!" the Clamping Pokemon protested.

Yeah... After that, it was practically a back-and-forth argument between the four. The teachers tried to call and get their attention, but to no avail.

"I was afraid that this would happen..." Vanessa said.

On stage, the Huntsmen-in-training and their partners looked at the 'fight' in slight shock.

"This happened to you guys once?" Jaune asked Venusaur.

"Pretty much," he replied.

"Well, we should get started with tag team battles ourselves after this, don't you think?" Leona suggested.

"I don't like battles though..." Eve confessed.

"It's okay if you don't want to join," her human partner assured.

Back to the battlefield, Vanessa's Pokemon looked on to the scene their 'juniors' were causing.

"Should we stop them?" Goomy asked.

"We might as well," Mawile answered.

"I'LL STOP THEM!" Krokorok volunteered. Before the two could say anything against that idea, he already made his way over to them.

"And there he goes," Braixen sighed.

"ROCK TOMB!" Krokorok summoned rocks above his head and threw them all at the four Pokemon, trapping them and ending their fight. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU FOUR JUNIORS WHO ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE BABIES THAT YOU ARE! KROKOROK AND TEAM ARE YOUR OPPONENTS! IGNORING US JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE A RUMBLE TO SEE WHO'S IN THE RIGHT AND WRONG IS SO DISRESPECTFUL! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE DIFFERENT OPINIONS ON THINGS DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ARGUE OVER EVERY LITTLE THING! BOTH SIDES ARE AT FAULT NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT! SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GROW UP AND LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES!" They heard nothing but silence in the tomb. "WELL?!" Before Krokorok knew it, he was knocked over to the side by something.

"Okay, we get it, senior," Pawniard replied. He and the other four Pokemon were revealed to be on top of the tomb. "Basically stop looking into the past and go into the future, right?"

"We get it, big guy," Shelmet said. "Now how about we get back into the battle?"

The two sides smiled in agreement at those words.

"In that case, how about you show that you can work together despite the differences? Krokorok, Shadow Claw! Goomy, power it up with Dragon Pulse!" The former Pokemon's claws were covered in dark energy as the latter fired its long-range attack at the claws. The shadow that covered them turned into a shiny, multi-colored energy as Krokorok charged at the four Pokemon before him.

"Bartolomew, let's try to overpower that," Ozpin suggested.

"Agreed," the history teacher nodded. "Karrablast, use Signal Beam on Pawniard!"

"Pawniard, use Metal Claw on the Signal Beam!"

"Right!" the two Pokemon nodded, understanding their partners' thoughts. A multi-colored ball of energy forms from the Bug-type's horn as it fired its attack at the Dark/Steel-type, who placed his glowing claws in front to block and absorb the energy. Once the former's attack ended, Pawniard donned large, multi-colored blades. The young Pokemon then charged at the ongoing Krokorok. Both combined attacks collided, causing dust clouds to form and block everyone's sight of the two.

"Braixen, Flame Charge!" Vanessa ordered regardless. The Fire-type leapt over the cloud of dust and charged at Abra and Shelmet.

"Abra, use Foul Play," Glynda simply countered. The Psychic type was getting ready to backfire the attack.

"Mawile, Feint Attack!" The Deputy Headmistress and her partner, if possible, widened their eyes as Braixen suddenly turned, revealing a certain, smiling Deceiver Pokemon on her tail, literally. Mawile jumped in to attack the Psi Pokemon.

"Shelmet, quick! Use Struggle Bug!" Peter tried to assist.

"Too slow!" Braixen intervened. Both female Pokemon knocked away their opponents.

"Abra/Shelmet!" the two professors cried out.

Magnezone went over to check their conditions and saw that they were both knocked out. "Abra and Shelmet are both-!" he stopped his announcement when he saw Abra struggling to stand. Everyone stopped paying attention to the battle and watch the little one slowly, but surely, get back up on his feet. "Abra still stands! However, Shelmet is unable to battle!"

"I-... I tried..." the Snail Pokemon spoke, as Peter went and picked him up.

"You did your best, Shelmet," he assured.

"He's right..." Abra agreed. "Now... it's my... Turn!" Abra let out a scream as he suddenly glowed blue, much to everyone's shock.

"What's happening to Abra?!" Velvet asked.

"So it's finally happening," Venusaur simply said.

"What is?" Ren asked, as the Pokemon's body was starting to change.

"There's a process most of us Pokemon go through to get even stronger. Some Pokemon are unable to go through the process simply because they are the ones that cannot evolve any further, such as Mawile. Others simply choose to not go through the process to prove they can be stronger without it."

"What's the process? Is it like the Mega Evolution Vanessa used on you and Mawile?" Blake asked.

"Yes. Only unlike Mega Evolution, once a Pokemon evolves, it cannot change back. This is just plain evolution."

The evolution process was completed. In Abra's place was a Pokemon quite similar to it. Besides the height, the difference between the two were that this Pokemon had a mustache, its tail was thicker, its shoulders were more bulky, it had white claws on its fingers and toes, three pink wavy lines, a star on its forehead, and a spoon in its hand.

"Abra?" Glynda asked.

"Not anymore," the new Pokemon replied. "From now on, call me Kadabra!"

Ruby took out Vanessa's Pokedex, which she had yet to return. " _Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon and the evolved form of Abra. When Kadabra uses its psychic powers, it emits strong alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction,_ " it said.

"Whoa..." The red-cloaked huntress-in-training was awestruck at the sight of the evolution.

"I heard of the phrase 'They grow up so fast', but this is ridiculous," Yang said.

"Nice timing with the evolution," Vanessa complimented. "But, let's see if the way you are now is just for show, shall we? Braixen, Psyshock!" The Fox Pokemon summoned its orbs and fired the beams at her opponent.

"Kadabra, Teleport out of there!" Glynda commanded.

"Confusion!" Instead of heeding to it, Kadabra's eyes glowed blue. At the same time, the Psyshock had blue outlines and slowed to a stop. It soon just floated right at his face. Neither Vanessa nor Braixen liked the situation as the attack was sent back at the latter.

"Krokorok! Defend Braixen!" the trainer quickly ordered her Ground/Dark-type. The called Pokemon charged out of the smoke and protected Braixen from the attack.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KADABRA THE PSI POKEMON WHO IS ALSO THE EVOLVED FORM OF ABRA! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU EVOLVED YOU GOT TOUGHER?! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU EVOLVE YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME! YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!"

"What was that?!" Nora asked.

"That was Confusion," Venusaur answered. "Some Pokemon, when they evolve, also learn new moves right after their evolution. In Kadabra's case, it's Confusion."

"Wait. If Krokorok is still battling, then does that mean...?" Aqua began. They all looked at the dissipating dust cloud and saw a fainted Pawniard in the middle.

"Pawniard is unable to battle!" Magnezone announced. "Which means if Vanessa defeats Karrablast and Kadabra, she will win this battle."

"It seems we have a lot of work to do then," Ozpin muttered to himself, as he reclaimed his partner.

"They were too strong..." the young one said.

"It's fine."

"Well, Glynda. I believe it is safe to say that our possibility of defeating one of Vanessa's Pokemon... is quite slim," Oobleck said.

"No... I think I have an idea," Glynda said. "Kadabra! Use Confusion to restrain all of Vanessa's Pokemon!"

"Right!" Kadabra used his psychic powers and prevented three out of four of the opposing Pokemon from moving.

"What the-?!" Mawile gasped.

"We can't move!" Goomy shouted.

"Think you can handle Krokorok by yourself?" the huntress asked.

"Oh! I see! Yes! Vanessa told us about this before! Bug-types are strong against Dark-type such as Krokorok and resistant against Ground-types, again like Krokorok!" Oobleck recalled.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. In term of type advantage, Krokorok is at a disadvantage. But question is who will defeat who? The one who is more experienced in battle or the one who has the advantage in type," Venusaur said.

"We can take them, Krokorok," Vanessa assured.

"OF COURSE WE CAN! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KARRABLAST THE CLAMPING POKEMON! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE ADVANTAGE IN TYPE?! KROKOROK FACED A SWARM OF CATERPIES AND STILL PREVAILED!" he yelled.

"Karrablast! Bug Buzz!" Oobleck ordered.

"Krokorok, Dig!" Krokorok dug a hole and hid inside it.

"Oh, take me for a fool, do you? Aim Signal Beam in that hole!" Karrablast leaped over to the hole and fired a beam in it.

Karrablast grinned as he landed. "This match is our's! Yes!" He celebrated too soon, as Krokorok resurfaced from under him and give him a hard uppercut. Before the little guy could recover, Krokorok grabbed him and threw him in the hole, just in time for him to be hit by his own attack. Karrablast was shot out and landed on his side in defeat.

"Karrablast is unable to battle!" the Magnet Area announced.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Pitfall shouted.

"Using an opponent's moves against him... How clever," Excalibur complimented.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KARRABLAST THE BUG-TYPE POKEMON! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS EASY! ALL POKEMON WHO ARE RAISED BY THE RIGHT TRAINERS CAN SURPASS THE TYPE THEY ARE WEAK AGAINST!" the Desert Croc shouted.

His three allies lightly sweatdropped at his advice. "It's hopeless to say that," they all told him.

"AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KADABRA THE PSYCHIC-TYPE POKEMON! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE! TRAPS KROKOROK'S FRIENDS WITH PSYCHIC-TYPE MOVES!"

"Get in there with Shadow Claw!" Vanessa ordered. The Ground/Dark type obliged happily to the order.

"That's enough," Glynda said. At her words, Krokorok skidded to a stop and Kadabra released his hold on the other Pokemon.

"Professor Goodwitch?" Pyrrha asked.

The professor ignored her call and approached Vanessa with a soft smile on her face. "It seems that as Ozpin said, you are the right person for the job as teacher."

"Thank you, professor," Vanessa thanked. "In fact, you all put up a good battle."

"Yes! I do, indeed, enjoy that battle, despite the disadvantage in experience!" Oobleck said.

"As did I! Different from how a Huntsman fight, true, but still enjoyable! I now see what you mean when you say that a trainer and their Pokemon work as one in battle," Peter agreed.

"And it is this kind of experience that the rest of our students should see. After all, it's only a matter of time until they have a partner of their own," Ozpin pointed out.

"Right, headmaster," the young teacher nodded. She turned to her approaching friends.

"That battle was awesome! Even though it ended by a forfeit!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"It was exhilarating!" Velvet admitted with the same amount of excitement.

"You really have to teach us your ways! Now!" Jaune insisted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jaune, but this is a one time thing," the former member of Team RWBY teased.

"WHAT?!" her friends and their Pokemon gasped.

"I can't teach you my ways anyway. Everyone has their own style of battle. All you guys need to do is find that style. Consider this as an early lesson, especially to you Velvet." The rabbit Faunus flinched a bit. "You're the only one out of these guys who doesn't have a Pokemon yet. When you do find a partner, when we battle, I am going to expect a good battle."

"You are joking, right? Like before?" Velvet asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. You should tell your teammates what I've taught you as well. I know it wouldn't feel right to me to leave my teammates out of something good." The brunette nodded happily at that suggestion.

"All right! After seeing that battle, I'm going to be training with Crescythe and Cresent Rose! Who's with me?!" Ruby asked. The rest of the group raised their arms and shouted 'aye' in agreement to the plan. The older professors and their partners looked on with smiles on their faces.


	14. Food War

**I was thinking of adding another filler chapter before going on to Volume 2, but then it didn't work out. So instead, I will just get moving to the next Volume! And you all know what that means~ Best Food Fight Ever coming right up! Oh, and a change in the opening. Time to go from normal V (Volt) to Mega V (Mega Volt)!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful afternoon. Team RWBY was in the cafeteria having lunch with Team JNPR. Ruby wasn't present, for odd reasons, and Vanessa was also nowhere to be found. Although their Pokemon are with the group, also having lunch. Speaking of Pokemon, for the past couple of weeks, more of them appeared on Remnant and now, practically all of Beacon have their own partner Pokemon, which would also mean that a certain teacher does have her work cut out for her.

Blake was reading a journal with a faraway look in her eyes. The journal contained sketches of things related to the White Fang. Screecher was by her side, eating a peach.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang suddenly asked, sliding over to her partner.

"Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester," the cat Faunus replied, closing her book.

A grape was flicked over to Yang, who caught it in her mouth. "Lame."

Nora was revealed to be the one tossing Yang the fruit with her spoon. The blonde caught another grape and gave Nora a thumbs up. Ruby then came in with a heavy binder and slammed it on the table, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ahem... Sisters... friends... Weiss," she began, earning a 'hey' from her partner. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..."

"This oughta be good," Yang muttered. She attempted to catch another grape, when Leona caught it in her mouth instead and stuck a tongue out to her partner.

Ruby just continued her 'speech'. "A dream that one day, the eight of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss glared.

"It does have her name on it," Aqua also glared.

Ruby made peace signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

"What's she talking about, mama?" Screecher asked.

The girl heard his question and answered, "I, Screecher, am talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" her sister joked. None of them found the joke amusing in any way, including Leona. An apple hit her in the face, in which she glared in return to the person who tossed it.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great. But, classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby explained.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store," Crescythe said, as Yang threw an apple back, hitting someone else instead of her intended target.

"I don't know... I think I might sit this one out," Blake said.

"What? But I want to join them in the events..." Screecher complained.

His 'mother' smiled softly at him and petted his ear. "I didn't say you have to skip out."

"But I want to do things with my mama..." Screecher gave her the puppy-dog eyes. Blake flinched at the look, mentally cursing Ruby for teaching her 'son' the technique.

"You know, Screecher's right," the W of RWBY agreed. "However we spend this last day, we should do it as a team."

"Then what do you suggest?" Aqua asked her partner.

"Well..." Weiss stood up. "I for one think that-" A pie was thrown to her face. Team RWBY and their Pokemon's eyes widened at the sight and turned to the person who threw it.

Nora, the culprit, pointed at Ren, who face-palmed at what his partner did, as Pyrrha gasped and Jaune just stared wide-eyed. Pitfall looked at his partner in shock, Hawlucha, the same expression as Jaune's, Eve also gasped, and Excalibur, hard to say, but by the look in his blue eye, he was also in shock. As for Vanessa's Pokemon, they looked at both sides in shock as well.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE***_

Vanessa was heading to the cafeteria, seemingly tired. She didn't get enough sleep, but it wasn't because of her nightmares. As the new teacher, she had to plan out how her first day would go. She might not be alone, but that didn't change how nervous she was feeling.

"Afternoon, Vanessa!" a certain boy shouted as he tackled her onto the ground.

"Sun! What is wrong with you?!" she retaliated by pushing him off of her. "If I was a teacher right now, I would definitely punish you for that."

"Come on, you know you love me~"

Vanessa got up. "Just because I am close to your cousins doesn't mean that it will happen to us anytime soon."

Sun just laughed it off. "Anyway, I want you to meet someone." A boy with blue hair and yellow goggles on his head walked up to them. "This is Neptune, my partner and best friend."

"A pleasure to meet you," he greeted, acting cool.

"Nice to meet you too," Vanessa greeted back, unfazed by his attempt to, possibly, steal her heart.

"You going in the cafeteria?" the monkey Faunus asked.

"Yeah. My team is in there with Ruby and the others. Have to pick them up and ask them about tomorrow."

"You mean classes or after classes?"

Vanessa gave a confused look back. "You didn't hear?"

"About what?" both boys asked back.

Vanessay was silent at the question and shrugged it off. "Anyway, you guys going to introduce Neptune to them?"

"Yeah. I heard some things about them and you from Sun, so I asked if he could introduce me to you guys," Neptune explained.

"I see. Well, they should still be inside. Let's go see them." With that, the three opened the doors and stepped inside, where students were escaping and screaming, 'food fight!' Neptune looked worried, Sun looked excited and Vanessa was stunned.

Nora was heard laughing evilly. "I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" She was seen standing on top of stacked tables and vending machines with Pitfall on her head as a crown and Jaune, Excalibur, Pyrrha, Eve, Ren and Sirius also standing on some tables below her with their arms crossed. For most of them at least.

Ruby stomped her foot on a table. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She crushed the milk carton in her hand. "It will be DELICIOUS!" Her team simultaneously raised their fists and shouted their war cry in agreement.

Krokorok stomped his foot down, right in the middle of the group. "LET ME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING, TEAMS RWBY, JNPR AND THEIR POKEMON! PARTY NEVER STARTS WITHOUT KROKOROK AND TEAM!" Surprisingly enough, all of Vanessa's Pokemon shouted in agreement.

"What the heck happened?!" the owner of those six questioned.

Whether or not she was heard, the food war began as soon as Nora declared the opposing teams to be beheaded. Ren flipped a food tray and stomped up some watermelons, three which he kicked over to RWBY and three Sirius hit over to Team Vanessa. Jaune dove for a watermelon and tossed over to the girls followed by Pyrrha throwing two more. Eve made a makeshift seesaw that had a pile of watermelons on one side. Both she and Excalibur hit the other side, catapulting the melons to the Pokemon team. Nora simply heaved a table full of melons to team RWBY.

"Yang! Turkey!" leader of said team ordered. Her sister rolled to two turkeys on the floor and used them as makeshift gauntlets. She punched and blocked some of the melons. One was about to go for her head when Leona headbutted it away.

Meanwhile, Krokorok was just Shadow Clawing the melons into pieces. As he did so, Braixen retaliated by throwing pies at them. Few of the pies hit Jaune while one managed to get Pitfall off of Nora.

She gasped heavily. "My crown! Oh, it was so precious... So fragile..." She turned to Braixen. "You fiend!"

"I'm not dead, you know," the Trapinch said. Nora seemed to have ignored him.

Back to RWBY, Blake grabbed two baguette and used them to block the melons with Yang. The blonde fired her 'gauntlets' at the opposing team, both hitting and knocking out Jaune, who had just recovered from the pie assault. Pyrrha came in with a baguette of her own and got into a one-on-one spar with Blake. Evidentially, both fighters smirked, much to another's confusion, as their partners came up from behind their backs and used either Supersonic or Swift at each other. The attacks collided and caused a dust cloud to form. However, the cloud didn't matter to Pyrrha, who just dove through the cloud and bested the cat Faunus while Eve knocked Screecher down. The warrioress threw some baguettes at Yang, who blocked most of them, but couldn't block the last thrown bread. Ruby slid in on a tray like she was on a skateboard. She blocked another baguette with it and knocked Pyrrha over with the tray. Ruby was then hit by some yogurt, somehow tossed by Goomy, and was knocked down. Crescythe was about to attack the Soft Tissue Pokemon when she was intervened by Braixen.

"I believe we have a score to settle," the Fire-type said.

"You don't know how right you are," the Dark-type agreed.

Ren and Nora charged at Ruby when Weiss came in front of her with a bottle of ketchup, Aqua by her side. She squirted out some ketchup as her partner used Water Sport, causing Ren to slip, fall and slide pass them, crashing into some tables. Sirius was about to attack from above, only to be intercepted by Magnezone. As they engaged their sky battle, Nora jumped and grabbed a pole, yanking it off and impaled a remaining melon, using it as a makeshift hammer. She knocked Ruby away as Weiss came in with a swordfish in her hand as a makeshift rapier. Aqua was about to assist her, when Pitfall appeared and blocked her way. The two engaged battle, but Nora knocked the heiress away with a good swing. The heiress was knocked into a column, which broke on contact. Ruby dashed over to Weiss and caught the unconscious girl as the column fell.

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! Noooo!" she cried dramatically.

Yang went back into the brawl with Ren holding a pair of leek stalks. Yang uppercutted him into the air, in which he quickly recovered and hurled his 'weapons' down at the blonde. Yang leapt into the air and knocked the boy into the ground. Mawile suddenly appeared and the two got into a fight with Yang's turkey vs Mawile's bamboos. Yes, the Steel/Fairy-type knows a little bit about sword fights, for she was blocking Yang's punches without any problem whatsoever, even when Leona came and tried to assist her partner. That is, until Nora came and knocked all three of them into the air... through the ceiling... in one hit.

Blake backflipped away from the falling rubble and snatched a long string of sausages. She used it as a whip and lashed Nora into one of the vending machines. The hyperactive girl grabbed a few cans and threw them over to Blake, who avoided all of them.

Pyrrha got back up and used her semblance to control the cans around her. She gathered them all and launched the endless stream to Blake. The cat Faunus tried to dodge them, but was instead sent back to a wall and got hit after hit of the cans. The girl then fell to the ground.

"Mama!" Screecher shouted. He went to Blake's side and tried to wake her up. But she was too defeated to be awake. The young hatchling misunderstood the situation and got all teary.

"Uh-oh," Venasaur spoke. Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sound of his voice. They then looked at the Noibat and didn't like the upcoming emotion.

"How could you...? How could you...? **HOW COULD YOU KILL MY MAMA?!** " he screeched, pun not intended. Screech would be an understatement, actually, for he managed to pull off a combo move of Supersonic and Screech, much to everyone's horror as they covered their ears and screamed in great pain. As if that wasn't bad enough, not just the windows, but the whole lunchroom was crumbling apart.

"Screecher! Screecher! SCREECHER!" Blake shouted. Hearing her voice, the Flying/Dragon-type stopped his crying. "I am okay!"

"Mama~!" the youngling happily cried out, hugging the girl. Everyone else collapsed in extreme relief.

"Shall we make peace?" Jaune asked Ruby and Braixen, both whom nodded in agreement as they suddenly pulled out white flags.

Back at the front, Sun pulled out ear plugs from his ears. "I love these guys," he said. While Sun was somehow sparkly clean and standing on his two feet, Neptune and Vanessa were covered in anything food related and on the floor as they glared at either their best friend or Pokemon team.

In that moment, Glynda and Kadabra suddenly appeared, with angry looks on their faces. The place was just about to fall apart as both used their semblance/psychic powers to put everything back into place and fixed the damage caused.

"Children! Please! Do not play with your food!" Glynda scolded.

"Same goes to you Pokémon," Kadabra agreed.

None of them had the strength to even care about whatever punishment the woman and her partner will give them. Though Yang, Leona and Mawile dropped in and landed right by the former's team.

Ozpin approached Glynda and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go," he told her.

Glynda sighed. "They're suppose to be the defenders of this world."

"And they will be. But right now, they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it's not a role they'll have forever," Pawniard pointed out from behind his partner.

"If you say so..." the woman reluctantly agreed.

The headmaster turned and saw Vanessa getting up and picking her ear. "Ah, Vanessa. I was looking for you."

"What?!" the girl shouted, slightly surprising the two adults, as well as their partners.

"I said I was looking for you!"

"I'm sorry! I can't hear you right now! But if it's about my Pokemon getting involved in this, don't worry, I will punish them as soon as I get my hearing back!"

The two professors and their Pokemon looked at each other for a moment before Pawniard took out a tablet and somehow typed in a message for Vanessa. He showed Vanessa the message.

"Someone wants to see me?! Who?!"


	15. First Day of New Semester

**And now for the official first day of school! With Vanessa as a teacher of course. And man, this chapter is full of surprises for sure! Big surprises~ And yes, I did skip Volume 2's second episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I do not own the opening, but I do own the images that goes with the song in this story.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

It was the first day of a new semester. Everyone was up, they got dressed, they had their breakfast and they were in their class, waiting for their teachers to arrive and teach what they specialize in. Well, teacher. Apparently, Ozpin may have did some changes in all their class schedules. Not only that, but he also made a rule stating that the Pokemon can stick with their trainer during class. Speaking of, let's just say, first class was not much of a class. In the center of the classroom, which was the amphitheater, were Vanessa and her team.

"Um... Good morning, everyone," the trainer greeted.

"Good morning," they all replied back.

"Okay... I'm going to be honest with you all. When Professor Ozpin asked me if I was okay teaching so many people about Pokemon, I didn't expect him to mean the whole school, teachers included. As well as our... visitors who are here for the Vytal Festival." Some students giggled at that statement. "But regardless, I will do my best to teach you everything there is to know about Pokemon. Now, usually teachers would go on with instructions, but considering the time we have and the amount of... 'students' in this class, I say, we skip the introductions. Though you do need to know my name. Those of you who I do not know, I will learn your names as time goes. My name is Vanessa Pularis. Do not call me 'professor' because hearing that from people older than me would sound a bit uncomfortable for me. By my side are my Pokemon. They are Braixen, Magnezone, Venasaur, Krokorok, Mawile, and Goomy." They each greeted the class. "Originally, I was suppose to be the only teacher in this class, however, it turns out, there was a student from Atlas who also knows Pokemon just as much as I do. Everyone, give a warm welcome to your other teacher, Zetta Kakumei."

A girl around Vanessa's age walked up to her side. She had white, messy, shoulder-length hair and tan skin. She wore an unzipped dark grey hoodie with a white Pokeball symbol on the right side of the chest, a loose pink tank top underneath it, white jeans, green running shoes, and a black belt with Pokeball holsters.

"Hi. I'm Zetta. And these are my own Pokemon!" She took her Pokeballs out of their holsters and tossed them into the air, releasing the Pokemon inside them. The Pokemon released were a Braixen, a Gogoat, a Lucario, a shiny Sylveon, a Tyrantrum, and an Emolga. "Introduce yourselves, guys!" Zetta ordered them.

"How do you do, everyone? My name is Fireheart," the Braixen introduced in a British accent.

"I'm Miri. Hi," the Gogoat followed.

"Aura," followed the Lucario.

"Hi~! I'm Lacy!" the Sylveon winked.

"Name's Jaws! Got that?!" the Tyrantum shouted.

"A-And I'm Sparks. Nice to meet you," the Emolga finished their introduction.

How did Zetta arrive in Beacon and got the job as second teacher of the Pokemon Class? Well...

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Vanessa rushed to Ozpin's office. It took her a couple of hours to fully recover her hearing. During that time, she was scolding her Pokemon quite heavily and loudly, with the exception of Venasaur, who didn't join in on the food fight. So besides the hearing problem, she also needed the time to recover her voice.

Eventually, she arrived at his door. Vanessa knocked.

"Come in," she heard Ozpin said.

Vanessa entered the room. "Sorry for being late. I had to take the time to recover from the earlier incident."

"It's okay, Vanessa," the headmaster assured. "I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine." He walked up to a man in a white overcoat with a grey undercoat, black sweater, red tie and a white glove on his right hand. "This is James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy and general of the Atlesian military. James, this is Vanessa Pularis, the new teacher of Beacon."

The general simply stared down at the girl, much to her discomfort. "You never said your new teacher is this young." Vanessa raised an eyebrow at that statement. "But, then again, I don't know if I should be talking about age."

"What do you mean, sir?" Vanessa dared to ask.

"I'm sorry for being late!" came another voice. And one quite familiar to her. "I had a problem with..." The person trailed off her voice as she looked at one person in the room. Vanessa turned and was in great shock at the sight before her.

"Zetta?!"

"Vanessa?!"

Both girls practically squealed and hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

"That's my question to you! I thought I wouldn't see another trainer again!" Zetta said.

"I thought I wouldn't see any of my friends again!"

Both squealed and hugged each other once more.

The two headmasters looked at them with soft smiles on their faces. Who would've thought their otherworldly trainers were actually friends?

The two teens remembered where they were and separated each other, facing the adults.

"Pardon our rudeness!" they said in unison.

"It's not a problem, you two. Now, on to why you're both here..." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin and I talked and put a lot of thought into it, and I was convinced that it was actually the best choice. After all, you both are more experienced in it than anyone else here," James said.

"I understand what you're saying, sir. Headmaster Ozpin had talked to me about it," the blonde-banged girl said.

"He did?"

"About what?" Zetta asked, not getting what they were saying.

"You weren't told yet?" her friend asked.

"Can someone tell me what the something is before I lose my mind?"

James smirked at her words. "Well Zetta. You and your friend are both going to be teachers. Starting from tomorrow."

The girl stood with her eyes wide in shock and surprise. "Say what?"

"You heard him, Ms. Kakumei. You and Vanessa are no longer students, but teachers," Ozpin confirmed.

Zetta stood wide-eyed in complete shock. She didn't move an inch.

"I think you broke her," Vanessa whispered to the teachers.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

More than half the class, rather school, were shocked at the development. If this other teacher had Pokeballs, that would mean that she also came from Vanessa's world.

"As some of you may have guessed, Zetta is also from my world. And as such, she will be assisting me in teaching you everything about anything Pokemon-related," the ravenette said.

"That being said, in this class, as you may know, we will teach you about the Pokemon type advantages, evolution process, and bonds. Of course, we will also add Pokemon Battles and Showcase in the mix," the messy white-head added. Ruby raised her hand. "Yes...?"

"My name's Ruby. What do you mean by 'showcase'? Like doing a play?" she asked.

Zetta turned to her friend/rival. "You didn't tell them about Pokemon Showcase?"

"You forget that it's not really my style. Besides, my Pokemon and I couldn't do a performance even if we tried," Vanessa reasoned.

"Good point." She turned to the audience. "A Pokemon Showcase is a special kind of showcase where Trainer and Pokemon dress up and perform. It has two sections: Theme Performance and Freestyle Performance. In Theme Performance, usually three performers compete with each other to get to the freestyle performance. The theme varies each showcase. Freestyle Performances are..." Zetta trailed off and gave a look to Vanessa, who seemed to have understood the look.

"Can someone hit the lights? You're going to see an example of a Freestyle performance." The lights went off at the request, leaving the stagelights on.

"Lacy, Sparks. Let's do this!" the performer said.

"Right!" the called Pokemon nodded. Vanessa and the other Pokemon got off the stage.

Zetta took out her scroll and selected a song to play.

 _ **(Insert: Drop Pop Candy - English Cover, Short Version)**_

A few seconds into the music, Zetta and her Pokemon began dancing to the music. As they danced, Sparks got on Zetta's outstretched arm.

"Okay girls, Aerial Fairy!" the girl ordered, as she tossed the Sky Squirrel Pokemon into the air. Lacy pulled her ribbons together and spread them out, covering Sparks in pink dust. The Emolga flew around the stage, spreading the dust around and getting them off her in the process.

"She's like a pink fairy..." Ruby said in awe.

"No kidding," Weiss agreed.

The performance didn't stop there, for Zetta gave another command. "Now, Sweet Stars!" Sparks flew to the center and kissed out lots of pink hearts. Lacy responded by leaping into the air and swished her tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them. Each star hit each heart, multiplying each other and showering the audience in hearts and stars. "Shadow Bolt!" Lacy let out multiple balls of black and purple energy into the air. As they reached to the highest point, Sparks let out bolts of electricity at them, causing them all to explode like fireworks. This completely wowed the students and teachers.

Zetta got on her knees, allowing Lacy to get on her back to her head. Sparks landed on the Sylveon's head. "Finish!" They ended the show with a pose, Zetta on her feet and spreading her arms wide, Lacy forming hearts with her feelers, and Sparks winking.

 ** _(End of Song)_**

The audience applauded at the performance. Some whistled and cheered for them.

Vanessa walked back on stage as the lights were turned back on. "And that is a Pokemon Showcase. What do you guys think? Wasn't that a great performance?" The students shouted a positive response at the question.

"It was awesome!"

"I'm in awe!"

"To think Pokemon can do a wonderful performance..."

"Now I do love this class!"

The two teachers and their Pokemon looked and smiled at each other.

"So then, with that, how about we go on to our first lesson?" Vanessa said. "I can see we have plenty of time for that. So, those of you who has a Pokémon, please, come on down. And stick with your teammates if possible."

"Those of you without one, you're free to leave. But you won't be able to learn anything if you do. Think of this as an early lesson, if you would. This way, you would know what to do with your Pokemon and we won't have to repeat any of the lessons we will be teaching and make the class boring," Zetta added. At that, four students, those four being Team CRDL, left the amphitheater.

Minutes later, as the Beacon trainer had expected, majority of those who came down with their Pokemon were Beacon students and teachers. James was also in the group with a big Aggron. Vanessa couldn't help but widened her eyes in shock at the sight of the Steel/Rock-type.

"Your Headmaster has an Aggron?" she whispered to her friend.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe their first impression of each other. I was there that time," she whispered back.

Vanessa simply nodded and looked back at the group. Among them, she saw Velvet with her teammates and their Pokémon. Not only that, she noticed how they were getting along with each other. When Vanessa asked about her team the other day, she assumed they didn't care about Velvet for being a Faunus. Seeing them now, she was proven wrong.

"It's good to see her happy with her team, isn't it?" Braixen asked her trainer, who simply nodded in response.

"All right... So, for our first lesson, Zetta and I will be sharing the history of Pokemon." Most of the students groaned at the sound of history. "Yes, I know what you're thinking; 'Why must we start with something as boring as history?' Well, don't you want to know where our friends, our partners, our family, come from?" The students all looked at each other, giving off looks that said 'she has a point'.

"Pokémon, as you can see, come in all different sizes and shapes. From a small flying squirrel to a huge dinosaur," Zetta continued. "Pokemon inhabit every corner of the world. In the city, the woods, the sea, the sky, the mountains, the caves, even in the solar system. Believe it or not, some Pokemon also come from the sewers and dumpsters." The students and teachers gave looks of shock and surprise. "Yeah, I was shocked too. Didn't believe that... Until a certain incident..."

Vanessa saved her friend from walking down the unpleasant memory lane. "Anyway... In our world, trainers keep their Pokemon in these devices called Pokeballs." She took out one of her Pokeball. "These Pokeballs can keep your Pokemon safe from harm and makes easy transport for them, as well as quickly send your partners out into battle and perform tasks. Some Pokemon prefer being outside these Pokeballs and travel with their trainer on foot. Like Pokémon, there are many different kind of Pokeballs. Some can make it easier to catch a Pokemon based on the type, species, gender, place, weight, speed, evolution process, how long you battle that Pokemon, and how strong or weak it is."

Zetta returned the topic back to Pokémon. "Pokemon of all kind hatch from eggs. Yes, that includes those that aren't birds or reptiles. Many Pokemon are able to go through a process called evolution to become stronger during the course over their lives. Although these intelligent creatures are much stringer than us, that doesn't make them immortal. Although it has been said that there are certain Pokemon who can live for hundreds, thousands of years, that doesn't mean they can't die." Some of the students looked at their Pokemon partner in awe. "Many Pokemon are powerful than others in many ways. Some were so strong, they became legends in our world."

"So wait, there were Pokemon heroes in your world?" Ruby asked.

"One way to put it, yes." Ruby got extremely excited at that. "But even heroes like them weren't a match for real legends." That got everyone's attention.

"Like Palkia, Dialga and Arceus, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, but there are many others, Jaune," Vanessa said. "These Pokemon are one of a kind. You're lucky enough to see one of them. Catching them... That's not an option at all. It's close to impossible."

"You said 'close to impossible'. Doesn't that mean they can still be caught?" Velvet asked.

"Yes. There are two ways to catch a Pokemon: the good way and the bad way. The good way, the honorable way, is by using a Pokeball. For legendaries, the only way for you to catch one is using a Master Ball. They can catch any Pokemon. But like Legendary Pokemon, you'll be lucky enough to find one. And purchasing a Master Ball in a Pokeball Factory... I'm not sure if even D-... D-..." Zetta slapped her friend hard on the back. "Diantha! Is able to get more than one of those..."

The performer noticed the look on the teachers and students' faces. "Don't ask who she is. Just know that Vanessa's a huge fan," she simply said. They all nodded at that. "So, with that said... We have time for some battles. Despite the short amount of time you have with your Pokémon, surely you know their moves and what they do, don't you?" They nodded at her question. One student raised his hand from the audience. "Yes?"

"Between you and Vanessa, which of the two of you is the strongest?" the boy asked.

"That? The two of us had battled a lot of times, but we always ended up in ties."

"So you're both equally strong?"

"Yep." Another student raised her hand from the audience. "Yes?"

"If you two are equal in Pokemon Battle, what about in combat between just the two of you?" she asked.

The two girls looked at each other. Having mentioned that, it was one thing for them to be on equal terms in Pokemon Battles, but as Huntresses?

"I guess we'll be postponing the battles for tomorrow," Vanessa said.

"Yes, indeed," Zetta agreed. "You all can go back to your seats. Sorry for calling you all down here for nothing. But, now that..."

"Emerald," the girl introduced.

"Right. Emerald had mentioned, it would be interesting to see which of us is stronger. Right here, right now. That is, if Professor Ozpin will allow it."

"Why not? This is your class after all," Beacon's headmaster simply granted.

The two girls smiled at each other.

"Then if you all can return to your seats please!" Vanessa requested. They all granted the request and ran to the audience. Apparently they are also eager to know who is stronger. As they returned to their seats, their teachers went to get their weapons and battle outfit. The Pokemon followed the students into the audience, except Tyrantum, whom just stood by them and blocking one of the exits.

Few minutes later, the two came back, fully equipped. Zetta didn't have an armor like Vanessa, but she did have clawed gauntlets. And if one had a closer look, they can see a dial on each gauntlet, which meant that like Vanessa's gauntlet, they are Dust-infused.

"Fists vs. Claws... Kind of ironic," Vanessa said.

"How so?" Zetta asked.

"Heavy hitter who takes risks vs. Nimble fighter, who might be light on her feet."

"Was that an insult?"

"Maybe~"

Zetta went silent, but glared at her. The glare was replaced with a smile. "I missed this."

"A bit different, but me too."

Magnezone, being the referee, started to announce the battle. "The battle between Vanessa Pularis and Zetta Kakumei will now commence! This fight will be over as soon as one of them is unable to battle. No Huntress is allowed to call on their Pokemon for assistance in this battle. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" the two teenagers nodded.

"Then let this battle begin!"


	16. Vanessa Vs Zetta

**It is now time for the battle! No, not Pokemon battle; Hunters Battle! Vanessa vs Zetta! Beacon vs Atlas! Which side is stronger? Which side will prevail? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

"Then let this battle begin!" As soon as Magnezone shouted that, both trainers/Huntresses-in-training charged at each other with their fists reeled back. Once they got to arm's distance, they punched each other in the face. Both were sent back from each other's force.

"At the same time?!" Leona gasped.

"Hey! Look at their aura!" Sirius shouted. Everyone looked up at both their aura bars.

"They're both equal in terms of strength and aura?!" Weiss gasped.

Back in the battlefield, Vanessa and Zetta slowly got back on their feet.

"Not bad with the punch Vanessa... But now I can see through your punches!" Zetta charged at the still recovering girl.

Vanessa activated the boosters in her boots and forced Zetta back with a hard kick in the gut. "Who said I'm just going to punch you?"

"Now it's on." Zetta reeled back her hand in a claw formation. She shot it forward shot something out at her rival.

Vanessa saw that and moved her head out of the way of the shot. One thing she noticed about it was that there was a ribbon attached to it, kind of like Blake with her... Wait.

Zetta reeled her arm back, causing the ribbon to retract. Vanessa didn't need to look behind her to know what she was planning and ducked. As predicted, the thing shot at her retracted back to Zetta's hand. That was when she noticed that the thing that would've killed her was a claw.

"Okay. I didn't see that coming," she muttered.

"If you're amazed at that, you're definitely going to be amazed by this," Zetta said. She reeled both hands back and shot them forward, resulting in all ten of her claws to shoot out of them, going for their target.

Vanessa did her best and somehow managed to dodge all then of them, when Zetta pulled her arms back, causing the ribbons to pull the claws back at Vanessa. The ravenette moved out of the hit-range and attempted to go for a hit on Zetta. The white-head moved her left arm in a whip-like motion, moving five of her claws over to her friend. The latter noticed this and backflipped away.

"They're practically equal..." Pyrrha said as the claws were retracted back to Zetta's hands.

"How did I not see that coming?" Vanessa asked in sarcasm. "I wouldn't be surprised if you added some dancing into the mix."

"Then don't be, because it just so happens that I did," Zetta told her. She set a song on her scroll and tossed it to her Pokemon in the audience, whom managed to catch it.

 _ **(Insert: Caffeine)**_

Zetta started to dance to the energetic rock song. Vanessa assumed that she didn't master the whole dancing while fighting and charged at her with a punch, which Zetta caught in her hand. The Atlas trainer threw a punch of her own at Vanessa. Despite wearing the armor, Vanessa still felt the force of the punch. Zetta then shot her claws out, but instead of piercing Vanessa with them, she had the ribbons wrap themselves around her arms and chest. Once they were wrapped nice and tight around her rival, she threw her around like a rag doll, slamming her down multiple times, as well as constantly pulling her close and kicking her away, all while dancing.

"Whoa! She can do that with her gauntlets?!" Ruby asked in amazement.

"That's right, she can," Lacy confirmed. "Thanks to my teaching of course."

"Come on, Vanessa! You can take her!" Goomy cheered.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, VANESSA PULARIS, WHO HAPPENS TO BE MY TRAINER! YOU LOSE THIS, YOU MAKE IT LOOK LIKE ME BEATING LACY THE SHINY SYLVEON WAS NOTHING BUT A FLUKE!" Krokorok shouted.

Hearing that gave Vanessa an idea, as she somehow reached her right gauntlet and turned the dial to yellow. With her armor now covered in electricity, the sparks made their way down to Zetta, who shrieked in shock, pun not intended. She slammed Vanessa down and loosened the ribbons, retracting them back to her gauntlet.

"Okay... Now that was unexpected," the performer said.

"I'm just as full of surprises as you are," her opponent told her while getting up.

Vanessa rushed in at her once more at full speed, landing a swift punch to her gut, forcing her back a few feet. Zetta quickly turned the dial on her own gauntlets and added some electricity into her claws and ribbons. Skidding to a stop, she pulled her arms back and shoot them forward, sending her claws forward once more. The blonde-banged girl was prepared and moved away from the the kill range. What she wasn't prepared for, though, was that Zetta was dancing in place, moving her arms around wildly, having her claws circle around her, almost as thought she was doing some acrobats. Not only did this make it harder for Vanessa to attack her, but it gave Zetta the advantage of protecting herself and dealing damage to her rival at the same time. She thought fast and activated her boosters to get into the air, in which her opponent noticed as she whipped one of her claws at Vanessa, wrapping the ribbon around her leg and slamming her down to the ground once more. Vanessa seemed to have predicted that, for she grabbed the ribbon and pulled it hard, forcing Zetta to come to her way as she rocketed herself to her. She punched the shocked girl in the face and onto the ground. Zetta didn't yield there, for she retracted her claws back and fought Vanessa in an electrifying hand-to-hand combat, while still dancing. The two girls kept exchanging blow after blow, Zetta more easier than Vanessa with her dancing. The latter was having a hard time following her moves.

After getting pushed to the ground like an amateur fighter, Vanessa used her boosters to get into the air once more. Her rival didn't want her to do whatever it was she was planning and shot her claws out once more at her. The Beacon trainer switched her dial to Wind Dust, gathering large amount of air into her right hand and shot it to the side to avoid the claws and ribbons. Once she got to the ceiling, Vanessa then pressed the dial down and turned it to the Fire Dust. She placed both arms on the ceiling, releasing a huge steam of fire and wind as she shot herself down to the hard, cold floor.

Many people, including Zetta, questioned her motives. That is, until the Atlas trainer realized where Vanessa was going to hit. Her realization was too late, though, for Vanessa had landed with a hard punch to the ground, causing the ground itself to break and collapse, debris flying all over the place. Zetta was also airborne. Seeing her big chance to finish the spar, Vanessa jumped from debris to debris to land a clean hit on her. Zetta saw her coming, but couldn't really do anything against the incoming attack.

 _ **(END OF SONG)**_

 _ **RRRIIIIINNNGGGG!**_

Until the bell rung, signalling the end of class and saving Zetta from a hit that could've killed a normal person. Everyone else practically fell anime-style at the bell's horrible timing.

"Well, I guess that's all for today, class," Vanessa calmly spoke, as though the epic spar never happened.

"What?! Not even another minute!?" a Faunus student asked.

"Rules are rules guys. Besides, you have other classes to get to. And the teachers have other work to get to as well."

"Yes, professor..." the students reluctantly obliged. They all got up from their seats and, along with the Pokemon, went to their next class.

As they left, Vanessa got whacked in the head by both Zetta and Glynda.

"What was that for?!" she asked.

"That's my question to you! I could've died from that!" her friend complained.

"And although the amphitheater is a place for sparring, that doesn't mean it's okay to destroy it! Even though Kadabra and I are able to restore it back to its original state," the adult scolded.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," the Beacon trainer promised.

"It better not," they both responded.

From a distance away from them, James and Ozpin were having a conversation among themselves.

"That Vanessa girl is quite skilled for her age," the general complimented.

"I should say the same to Zetta. Dancing while fighting... That's not something you see everyday," Ozpin complimented back. "And even so, to dance and fight while using claw gauntlets that can shoot out claws, attached to a ribbon. I doubt even a professional acrobatic gymnastics can handle ten ribbons at once."

"Yes... They are two of a kind, aren't they?" The two headmasters looked at their trainers, having a great time as they recalled their Pokemon and left the amphitheater.

* * *

 _ ***WITH TEAMS RWBY AND JNPR***_

"Man... I really wanted to see the conclusion of that battle!" Ruby complained to her friends.

"Same here. That interruption was so uncool," Pitfall agreed.

"Yeah! Stupid Bell! I'm going to break its legs!" Nora also complained.

"Bells don't have legs," Ren and Sirius said in unison.

"Even so, did any at least see their aura gauge?" Yang asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, we could decide the winner from there," Jaune pointed out. "Well, who it could've been that is."

"They were practically the same," Blake said. Everyone turned to her. "They were. If Vanessa landed that hit, she might've won."

"I agree!" Screecher said.

"You sure? Because with how Zetta moves, I bet she could at least block that and still be able to fight," Weiss disagrees.

"With how she fought, I wouldn't doubt that," Aqua agreed.

"But with how equal they are in terms of skill and power, I'd say it could've gone either way," Pyrrha added.

"I like the performance though..." Eve spoke.

"I'm amazed by it as well," Leona agreed. "Though in my opinion, it's not as exciting as battles."

"Shouldn't have expected anything less from the partner of someone with improper form," the heiress of team RWBY said.

"You're saying that because you and Aqua can't hold a candle against us," Yang teased.

"What?! Are not!"

"Uh, yes you are."

"Uh, no we aren't."

"So are."

"So aren't!"

"You two should stop acting like a couple if you wan to get to class," Blake shouted. The two girls looked and saw their friends way ahead of them to their class and caught up to them.


	17. How Zetta Got Here

**Before anyone jumps to conclusions, this is still day 1 of the new semester. And to PokeguardianZ, I apologize if Zetta seems out of character in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

It was the afternoon in Beacon. Vanessa and Zetta were walking around the school grounds, catching up with each other during the time they were away.

"So you actually managed to get pass Route 14?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes. And if someone, rather her brother, had told me ahead of time about that Route, I would've been extra prepared for it," Zetta complained.

"As true as that may be, you should know by now that as trainers, we can't always hold someone's hand and ask for advice."

"Sometimes, I hate it when you're right."

The two entered the cafeteria, when Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as their partners were, waiting for their friend/teacher. After they called out their Pokemon and got their lunch, they joined the two teams at their table.

"You two were so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "You were practically on the same level with each other!"

"Though it the fight had lasted a little longer, there's no doubt that Vanessa would win," Crescythe pointed out.

"Yeah, and it would've been my first win against you, Zetta," said girl pointed out.

"No doubt about that," the messy white-head agreed.

"Not that I mind or anything, but are you sure it's okay for you two to be here?" Jaune asked.

"No need to worry, Jaune-boy. These two may be teachers, but they're still your friends, aren't they?" Fireheart asked. "Besides, Ozpin gave the okay for them to do what they want after class."

"Braixen, did you catch something? And what's with the accent?" Yang asked.

"I'm right here, Yang," the female Fox Pokemon corrected.

"Oh... Sorry about that. It's just... you two look so much alike. I can't tell either of you apart."

"It is a little confusing... This one time, we accidentally swapped the two back when they were Fennekins."

"Fennekin?" Pyrrha questioned. Zetta took out her Pokedex and showed them the picture and information.

" _Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin eats twigs to refill its energy. It intimidates its opponents by puffing out hot air from its ears hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit,_ " it informed.

"It looks cute," Weiss stated. She looked from the Pokedex to the Braixens. "But to change from here to now... Evolution sure is something."

"Speaking of, can our Pokemon evolve?!" Nora asked. "I bet Pitfall is going to be a bulldozer~!"

"I'm not a machine, fool!" the Trapinch resented.

"We could find out from the Pokedex, if you want," Vanessa offered.

"Now that she mentioned it, do you know all your Pokemon's moves?" Magnezone asked.

They all looked at each other at that question.

"We only know the ones that were used so far," Blake answered.

"Well, we can show you all their moves, if you want," the Beacon trainer said.

"We can look that up, too?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I lent you my Pokedex, Ruby. Didn't you know while you were using it?"

Everyone stared at the red-cloaked girl, whom looked away and whistled a tune.

"That would be a 'no'," her Absol answered.

"What were you looking up, besides the type advantage at that time?" Aqua asked.

"I was looking up on you guys. But I didn't know I can look up on your evolution or what moves you curently know," the young leader replied and defended.

Zetta placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Ruby. We can look it up now."

The two teams leaned over the two trainers' shoulders to see their partners' evolution and current moveset. Imagine their surprise when they saw Eve's evolution family.

"Eight different forms? That's a lot for a little Pokemon," Ren stated.

"And once she evolves, she can't go back to being an Eevee," Pyrrha recalled. She looked at her partner. "We need to choose wisely on this. Unless if you don't want to evolve."

"I already have a preference," Eve said.

"Really? Which one?" She saw her partner looking at Lacy. She smiled softly and patted her on the head. "I see. I'll do what I can to get you to that form."

"There's one thing that bothers me," Jaune spoke. "Why is the Sylveon here pink while your's is blue?"

"Lacy's a shiny Pokemon," the owner of the Fairy-type answered. "A shiny Pokemon is a Pokemon with different coloration from its species, which makes them really rare."

"Then you must be really lucky," Blake said.

"You could say that. I actually was lucky to have found Lacy. I couldn't just let her go when I saw her and spent the entire day chasing her."

"Ah yes. Those were the days," the shiny Sylveon recalled. "I was practically fooling with you back then."

"Yeah. But then some poachers came and got you in one of their traps."

"Poachers?" Aqua repeated.

"People who catches Pokemon and sell them for money."

"They sound even worse than the White Fang," Leona took offense to that.

"Well, yeah. After that, I managed to save her, got those poachers arrested, and she joined my team."

"Kind of reminds me of us four," Jaune said, referring to himself, Pyrrha and their partners.

"And us," Ruby and Yang said at the same, referring to themselves and their partners.

"Except in our case, it was you who was in trouble," Crescythe added to Ruby's statement.

"Same here," Leona also added to Yang's.

"Hey, we're still a team, aren't we?" the scythe-wielder said to the Absol.

"Speaking of which, how did you guys get here?" Vanessa couldn't help but ask.

Zetta lightly scratched her head at that question. "It was... really weird actually. I won my battle against a trainer on my way to Anistar City. It was late at night. I wanted to see the sundial the city was famous for before I called it a night. Then when I got there... I don't know what happened after that; I found myself in this world in Atlas. And with a horrible sight to see at that."

"Do I need to know what that is?"

"Since it had to do with how I became an Atlas student before I suddenly became a teacher, yes."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Zetta was wandering around Atlas, with a confused look on her face as she looked around her. ' _I was walking around in the city, trying to take in the sudden change in location. Until... it happened._ ' An explosion was heard from a distance. People from that direction ran away from it, screaming.

"What happened?" she asked one of them.

"You have to run! There's a monster on the loose!" he answered.

"A monster?! Wait, can't you just- Oh forget it!" Zetta was about to ask about his Pokemon, but decided against it and ran to the direction of the explosion. She ignored the calls of many who told her to run, but she wouldn't listen to them.

Once she arrived to the area where the destruction was, she was surprised to see men in armor, firing their guns at a rampaging Lairon.

"Hey! Stop! Knock it off!" she shouted. They refused to listen to her and kept shooting. Thankfully, Lairon's body is steel, so it did very little damage to it.

"General! Nothing is working on the subject!" she heard one of the guys shouted.

The general, who was none other than James Ironwood, lowered his weapon and tried to analyze the situation. "Looks like I have to go in there myself and end it before it destroys all of Atlas."

Zetta heard what he said and rushed in. This surprised James and had him order his soldiers to cease their fire, in fear of accidentally killing her. "What are you doing?! You must evacuate this area immediately!"

"No way! Not after what I heard! I'm not letting you kill him!" she shouted back.

"More of you? Not like it matters..." she heard from behind her. She looked and saw no one behind her but the Lairon. "I will find my way back... Whether you humans will let me or not!"

Hearing him speak shocked her. "You... You can talk?!"

"Silence! Double-Edge!" Lairon charged at Zetta at full-speed, leaving a trail of yellow energy behind it.

"Get out of there!" James ordered.

Rather than moving away, Zetta took out a Pokeball and opened it, calling out the Pokemon within it. Said Pokemon blocked the attack somehow, protecting his partner.

"Are you okay, Fireheart?" the trainer asked.

"Yes. In fact, I am okay," the Fire-type answered. The two went silent for a moment.

"Since when can you/I talk human?!" they both questioned.

"Why you... I won't let you take me back!"

Zetta look at the Steel/Rock-type in confusion. "How does he not feel the recoil of that attack?!" She took out her Pokedex and analyzed her opponent.

" _Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokemon and the evolved form of Aron. Lairon enjoys iron ores. Groups of them fight for territory by bashing one another with their steel bodies,_ " it said.

"And to make things worse, this one has the Rock Head ability," the trainer added. "Which means he can use that attack as many times as he wants without worrying about the recoil. Fireheart! Be careful!"

"I hear you!" he nodded.

"Shut up! Double-Edge!" Lairon once again used the suppose recoil move at him.

"Dodge it!" Fireheart leapt over the attack. "Fire Spin!" He released a vortex of fire from his stick, trapping the Iron Armor Pokemon.

"Like a little fire can scare me!" he shouted, running out of the flames, with little to no sign of being bothered by the flames, much to Zetta and Fireheart's shock.

"It did nothing?!" the Braixen gasped.

"But how?! No Pokemon can just ram their way out of Fire Spin!" the trainer said.

"Stone Edge!" Lairon slammed his front two feet down and summoned glowing light blue pillars of rocks at him. The attack hit hard as Fireheart was sent flying. "Double-Edge!" He then jumped from pillar to pillar and hit his opponent hard. Fireheart landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Fireheart! Quick, return!" Zetta returned her partner to her Pokeball.

"Sir! Reinforcements have arrived with better weapons! We have to get her out of there! Now!" one of the soldiers shouted.

James extended an arm to his side. "Wait," he ordered.

"Tell me something, Lairon! Why are you going on a rampage? It may be too late to ask. And it also may be too late to offer, but I can help you!" Zetta shouted.

"Silence! Stone Edge!" Lairon once again summoned his pillars. Zetta ran from the attack range. "Like hell I'll trust a human like you! You humans think of us Pokemon no more than slaves, test subjects, animals! I am sick of it!"

"Slaves? Test subjects? What are you saying?!"

"Shut up! Iron Head!" Lairon's head/helmet glowed as he charged at Zetta.

"Miri! Stop his attack with Strength!" She threw a different Pokeball, calling out her Gogoat.

"Right!" Miri charged at the Steel/Rock type. Both attacks collided, and the two were at a standstill.

"Whatever those humans did to you, Zetta is not like them at all!" she tried to convince.

The Lairon, however, refused to listen. "Iron Tail!" With his tail glowing, he spun on his front right leg and hit his opponent. "That's what I had thought, until that day, when humans like her came into my home and took abducted every Pokemon they could find! Our home was in ruins, but they didn't care! So long as they had their hands on us! I don't know when I was sold, but I woke up and found myself in a cave made of steel! And the next thing I knew, those humans in armor did their experiments on me!"

"They what?!" Zetta shrieked. She turned to James and his men in disbelief.

"You could just tell them to stop! Surely they can understand that since you can speak!" Miri said.

"I did tell them to stop! This conversation's over! Double-Edge!" Lairon charged at Miri once more.

"Quick! Dodge that!" Miri did as Zetta commanded and jumped over him. "Now Razor Leaf!" The Gogoat sent out razor sharp leaves at him.

"Iron Head!" The Iron Armor, with his helmet glowing, charged through the attack, much to their shock, and hit her hard. "Iron Tail!" Still in midair, he slammed his glowing tail at her, slamming her down.

"Return, Miri!" Zetta recalled her back in her Pokeball.

"Now it's just you... Unless if you dare to bring out another one of my Pokemon brothers. As soon as I'm done with you, I will liberate them! Then I will find all my brethren and declare war on you humans! And after that, I can be at peace with my younger siblings! We won't have to worry about being separated any more!"

James stern look seemed to waver a bit at the creature's words.

"I'm not going to give up on you," Zetta said. "I'll keep fighting my own way, not because I want to catch you, but so you can have something to take your anger out on! Go!" She threw another Pokeball and called on her third fighter.

"Anything you wish for me to do master, I will do it," Aura said.

Hearing one certain word annoyed both the trainer and opponent, for different reasons.

"I am not your master!" the former shouted.

"Master?! You call yourself different! You're the same as them all!" Lairon used Stone Edge at them.

"Aura! Deflect it with Metal Claw!" The Lucario grew long claws from his paws and cut through the pillars. "We have to resort to that, Aura."

"Understood, master."

"Again, stop calling me that!" Zetta tapped her necklace, causing it to glow. "Aura! Mega Evolve!" The glow became light waves that came in contact with Aura.

His body began to change. The appendages on his head separated, the tail seemed to become puffy. The light faded, revealing Aura's cream fur became longer and the thighs were slimmer. The spikes on the back of the now crimson paws doubled and the feet were also crimson with new spikes. The aura-sensors grew longer and two were tipped with crimson. The shoulders grew spikes as well, and the body in general had black markings.

"General! What is-?!" a soldier started to question.

Although he was just as shocked, James stayed silent and kept watching the fight.

"Like I'll be scared of something like that!" Lairon shouted. He charged at the Mega Lucario with another Iron Head.

"Block that with Power-Up Punch!" Aura's fist glowed orange as he pulled back his fist and punched the Steel/Rock-type at full force. The punch was strong enough to send him flying.

"Against a Fighting-type like me, you have no chance," the Fighting/Steel-type told him.

Lairon, however, still refused to yield and charged with a Double-Edge attack, much to their shock.

"Still going?! Bone Rush!" Aura placed his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a pair of of light green bone of energy. He charged at Lairon and deflected his attack with one bone and hit him hard with the other bone. Like before, the force was enough to send him flying.

"That should be enough..." Zetta sighed.

"No, not yet, master!" Aura corrected. Zetta looked and saw the opposing Pokemon getting back up. This furthered her shock.

"I... Until I at least reunite with my siblings... As the oldest of us... I WILL NOT YIELD!" The next thing they knew, Lairon was glowing blue.

"That light!" Zetta gasped in greater shock.

"At a time like this, he's evolving!?" Aura exclaimed in just as much shock.

Lairon's body got a lot bigger and bulkier and he was starting to stand on his hind legs. His legs also grew in length. The glow died down, revealing a form not much different from before. Besides the previous details, there were also a pair of horns coming out of his foremost holes.

Zetta once again took out her Pokedex. " _Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon and the evolved form of Lairon. Aggron claims a mountain as its own. This Pokemon mercilessly beats up any Pokemon it deems as its enemy._ "

"And to make things worse, he now knows-"

"Heavy Slam!" Aggron's body was surrounded by a yellow aura as he tackled his opponent. Similar to how it was the other way around, the Aura Pokemon was sent flying.

"Aura!" Zetta cried out.

"Sir! May we engage now?!" the same soldier asked. James closed his eyes and lowered his head. He was about to give the signal to engage fire when-

"Aura! I know you're stronger than this! Stand!" the girl encouraged. Aura was slowly getting up.

"Stay down. I'd rather not kill a fellow Pokemon. What I am doing is for the best of all of us!" Aggron convinced.

"Except that you'll be killing off innocent lives! There are a majority of people here who have nothing to do with what happened to you!" Aura shouted back.

"Aura! Run around him!" As soon as he got back up, the Aura Pokemon did as told and ran around the Iron Armor Pokemon. "Back to back Power-Up Punch!" His fists glowing orange and he rushed straight through Aggron and landed a punch. The latter tried to catch his opponent, but to no avail.

"KNOCK! IT! OFF!" Before anyone could blink, Aggron used Stone Edge to give him a huge jumping boost.

Zetta and Aura widened their eyes. "He wouldn't..." they both thought out loud.

"We have to stop him! Aura!"

"Got it!"

Before either of them could do anything, some of the soldiers came and restrained them.

"What the-?! What are you doing?!" the trainer demanded.

"Sorry, girl, but we can't have any more casualties!" the very same soldier said. "Leave this to the professionals! And you will hand over those creatures from earlier if you know what's good for you!"

"What?!"

"Leave her alone!" Aura knocked away his would-be capturers and got the guy's hands off of his 'master'. He picked her up and brought her to the highest building.

"This is bad... At this rate, the city will..." Zetta stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "I think I have an idea." She turned to her partner. "What do you say we go big?"

"I say, let's do it," he nodded.

Zetta nodded back and called out all her Pokemon. "I know some of you are hurt, but we need all the help we can get. We can't let Aggron use Heavy Slam to destroy the city. And likewise, we can't let those guys from earlier take him. It'll be tough, but we have to help him in anyway we can! Are you guys with me?!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted, even Fireheart and Miri who were hurt from battle against him.

Later, Zetta was looking through a pair of binoculars that she found lying around. She explained her plan to her team, and by the time she sees or Aura senses Aggron falling, it will be the time to put the plan into action.

"I sense him, master," said Aura Pokémon said.

As if on cue, Zetta spotted him. "And I see him." She put down the binoculars. "We have one shot at this. Let's go!"

But then, Aura sensed something coming and looked to the source. "Master! Over there!"

"You really need to-!" His trainer stopped talking as she saw what he saw. Battleships were making their way over to Aggron. "Oh great. We don't have time to stop them!"

"Then we'll just have to make do with your plan! Like you said, master, we have one shot!" Aura encouraged.

"Yeah! Is the slingshot ready?!"

"Just one question! Why am I the slingshot?!" Lacy questioned. Yes, as she said, she was the slingshot, with Fireheart and Miri holding her back and Jaws holding them back. Sparks was just resting on her head, waiting for her part.

"We don't have time to find the materials to make one! Aura, get into position!" The Mega Lucario did as asked and leaned on Lacy.

"You better hurry! My feelers feel like they're about to break!"

"Give the signal, Aura!"

Aura closed his eyes and quickly pinpointed Aggron's location in the air. "There!" As he adjusted his position a bit, the Pokemon released Lacy, slingshoting him to the Pokemon and relieving the shiny Pokemon from the strains in her ribbons.

"Now combine your attacks on Aura! Go!" At the messy white-head's command, a combination move of Psyshock, Swift, Razor Leaf, and Thunderbolt made its way to Aura. The Mega Lucario pulled his fist back, charging a Power-Up Punch. The combined moves all went to the charging fist, giving it extra power. He was getting closer to Aggron, as according to plan. The wild Pokemon saw the trainer Pokemon too late, since he was so focused on destroying the humans. Due to that, he got hit hard by the combination attack, which also canceled out the Heavy Slam.

Zetta saw the plan succeed from her binoculars. "Sparks! Go to Phase two!"

"Right!" the Flying Squirrel Pokemon nodded. "Agility!" She increased her speed as she went over to the spot where they will be landing on. Sparks then flew around in a circle at max speed. "Aerial Ace!" She went even faster, fast enough to gather wind in the center of the circle.

In the sky, Aura carried the heavily wounded Aggron over one shoulder and used Bone Rush to block the incoming missiles and bullets. The second part of the plan worked, as the Mega Lucario's fall was lessening from where Sparks was gathering the wind. Once his feet touched solid ground, he gently placed Aggron down and reverted back to normal.

"Are you guys okay?!" Zetta called, as she and the others ran to their side.

"Somehow. Though I think we over did it with the combo move," he answered.

Aggron was heard groaning in pain as he slowly opened his eyes. "You... Stinking..."

"Put your hands in the air!" a voice shouted. The group suddenly found themselves surrounded by the soldiers. "We have you surrounded! You there, girl! Hand over the test subject as well as your creatures and we will let you go freely!"

"And why would I do that?! Besides ensuring my safety!" Zetta demanded.

"The creatures with you are similar to Grimm, yet unlike them are about to use aura and semblance. If you would just hand them over, we will go over experiments as to why that is."

"I refuse! Even if it means dying for them, I refuse to let you use Pokemon as experiments for your own means!" Aggron looked at her in slight shock. "Pokémon are the same as us people! They can eat, smell, hear, see and breath! They also have a heart and a soul! And if you think I'll let you cut them open just to see what you want to see..." She returned her Pokemon and stood between the soldiers and Aggron with her arms widely spread out. "You'll have to kill me first!" At that point, the Steel/Rock-type widened his eyes completely. Never had he seen a human go this far for a Pokemon. Especially not for a wild one.

"You dare go against the government?!"

"I'll go against the universe if I have to!"

Just then, James came and placed a hand on the speaking soldier's shoulder. "At ease, soldier."

"But, General Ironwood!"

"I said at ease!" The soldiers lowered their weapons at his loud voice. He turned to Zetta. "You seem to know a lot about the creatures by your side. Not only that, but you have a device that allows you to call on them, I see. As well as get information on them."

"I swear to god, if you dare use my friends, this Aggron and other Pokemon you have captive as weapons, I will declare war!" Zetta threatened.

"Calm down, I have no intention in doing so."

"Then you will let this Pokemon go! And the other Pokemon!"

"You have some nerve, kid!" the soldier from earlier shouted. He was silenced by the General.

"The fact that you're willing to go so far as well as plan out that stunt to stop that... Pokemon, as you called it, fall I have a proposition that can benefit the both of us."

"And that would be?"

"Well, you don't seem to be from here. Anywhere here on Remnant. And the fact you knew these creatures that we've never seen before, how would you like to attend my school?" They all looked at him in shock. "I now see what Ozpin saw, allowing a student to attend his school early. If you join my school as a student, you will learn much about this world and its policy. In return, after school, you will tell us everything about these creatures."

"I refuse. I'd rather die than help people like you use Pokemon as weapons. They're intelligent creatures who are a lot like us! I don't care what you say or do to me, I won't do it!"

The soldiers around her looked at each other. Not in confusion or anger, but in awe. No one had said no to James Ironwood before. For many reasons.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"What happened after that?" Ruby asked.

"The general gave the order to cancel the experiment they were doing, to gain my trust," Zetta answered.

"And did they?" Nora asked.

"It took a lot more than that to get me to trust them."

"What about that Aggron? It was the same one as the one with the general this morning, right? How did they get along?" Vanessa questioned.

"About those Pokemon that were used as experiments, James had actually assigned the people he trusts with them, one each, while he gets the Aggron. If I recall, he said something like the two of them having a lot in common. And during my time with him, I can actually see where. Then as time goes by, the Pokemon were actually getting along with them so well, they got my trust, and I taught them what I know about Pokemon. In exchange, they taught me how to fight and use my claw gauntlets."

"And the other day you froze when you heard you would be teacher why?"

"That's different! At that time, I was teaching five people! Which reminds me..." Zetta turned to Weiss. "Weiss, do you have any siblings?"

"An older sister. Why?" she asked back, drinking her tea.

"She has a Pokemon of her own."

Weiss spat out her tea. If there was one thing everyone at that table thought Weiss Schnee would never do, it would be doing a spit take. "Come again?"

"You have an older sister name Winter, right? She has a Pokemon, too."

Weiss could just stare in space in shock.

"Weiss? Hello~?" Ruby waved a hand in front of her face.

"I think she's broke," Pitfall whispered.

"I suggest giving the lady some room," Excalibur said, which they all nodded to.

"Um... Zetta..." Sparks called.

The Atlas trainer turned to her Emolga. "What's wrong?"

"I finished my lunch."

"Oh. You mean you want one now?" The Flying Squirrel Pokemon had a hopeful look on her face. Zetta smiled softly at that look. "Sure thing." She went into the bag she had brought with her the whole day and took out a big basket. She opened the basket and took out what looks like a cupcake the size of her hand. Sparks was elated at the sight of it and took it out of her hand. "Anyone else done?" Immediately, her Pokemon got in line for the tasty treat.

"Can we have one too?" Goomy asked.

"Only if your trainer is okay with it."

Vanessa smiled softly. "You know I'm okay with it."

"And so she says." At that, Vanessa's Pokemon, minus Magnezone, got on line for the snack as well.

"What is she giving out?" Weiss asked.

"Poke Puffs. They're Pokemon treat," the former member of her team answered.

"How are they made?" Nora asked.

Zetta took out another basket from her bag. "Mostly from these berries." She opened the basket and revealed unusual fruits inside. She took out a blue, round one and a yellow, pear-like berries. She handed the yellow one to Vanessa. "By the way, here. To regain your energy."

"Oh. Thanks." Vanessa accepted the berry and ate it.

"People can eat those?" Ren questioned.

"Just because they're the main ingredients for Poke Puffs doesn't mean that they're not for people to eat." The two teams watched the trainers finish their snack, looking extremely okay and healthier than ever.

Ruby, out of curiosity, took a red and spiky one. "So these things have some kind of healing properties?"

The two trainers and their Pokemon looked at the berry in her hand and instantly recognized it. "NO! DON'T!"

Their warning came too late, for the girl took a big bite out of it and faced the consequence in doing so. "THAT'S HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" She was running around the cafeteria like a chicken without a head, breathing fire all over the place, literally. "WATER! I NEED WATER! SOMEONE HURRY UP AND GET ME WATER!"

"Aqua! Cool her down with Ice Beam!" Weiss ordered.

"Are you crazy?! With how fast she's going, I'll freeze the cafeteria first! And I am not going anywhere near that mouth!" the Surskit refused.

Both Vanessa and Zetta, on the other hand, went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water and lots of ice.

"Venusaur! Hold her down!" the Beacon trainer called.

The Grass/Poison-type obliged to her request and called upon roots to restrain the girl. The otherworldly duo rushed to her and practically dumped the ice cold water in her mouth, cooling it down.

The poor girl was panting quite heavily with her head down. Venusaur slowly released her and returned the roots to their place.

Her sister ran to her side. "Ruby! Are you okay?"

"I... I tink so..." Ruby lifted her head. Her friends stared for a moment before looking away and stifling their laughs. This confused the leader of RWBY. "Wat?" Weiss simply took out a compact mirror from her pocket and handed it to her. Ruby took the item and looked into it, now understanding why they're laughing. "WAT HABBENED TO BY LIBS?!" That outburst just made them laugh hard. "Don't lauf at be!"

They were laughing for quite a while, all the way until the end of lunch.

"Don't worry, Ruby. This is temporary. Your lips will be back to normal in no time," Vanessa assured. Ruby covered her mouth with a face mask, to prevent any more embarrassment, although it was a bit too late for that.

"Hobefully..." she muttered.

"It will."

The young Beacon student turned to Zetta. "Why do you haf tat mout-burning berry?"

"Fireheart likes his food spicy," the messy white-head answered.

"That I do," the male Braixen confirmed.

Excalibur looked at the time. "Lord Jaune. I do believe it is time for us to quickly finish lunch. We have but a few minutes left."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes, milord."

Zetta sighed at the scene before her. "Great, another Pokemon who acts like an apprentice."

"'Another Pokemon'?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Aura keeps calling me his master even though I kept telling him not to. I'm surprised Jaune is okay with that Honedge calling him his lord. He doesn't seem to be that kind of person who wants to be called that."

"He actually had a bit of issues with being called that too, but gave up on telling Excalibur not to call him that."

"Understandable." She glanced at Aura when she said that. After lunch, the group either went to their next class or somewhere were they could train.


	18. Bonding Through Battle

**Day 2 of teaching is here... Yeah I really don't have much to say. Oh wait, I do. There are some... guest stars making their appearances in this chapter. I do believe you are familiar with them, unless you never watched the movies or read the books they are in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

It was day 2 of the new semester. Vanessa and Zetta were on their way to class, talking about what they should be teaching for today.

"I think we should have the class bond with their partners through battle," Vanessa suggested.

"Couldn't agree more. The best way to have the best team is to have the best bond between trainer and Pokémon. Or rather, Huntsmen and Pokemon," Zetta supported.

"Yeah. And just so everyone can have a chance, we should put a time limit. I think four minutes are enough."

"I saw Pokemon Contests in other regions when I was younger. Five minutes seems enough. Not only that, but we'll also be keeping watch on the aura and health bars."

"That and I do recall Professor Goodwitch timing the spars in her class for three minutes. Oh! And to make it even more interesting, we should do Tag Team Battles."

"I like that idea."

With that, the two arrived at the amphitheater and began their lesson.

"Today you all will be bonding with your Pokemon partner." Some of the class seemed excited at the topic, while everyone else either sighed because they won't be able to take part in the class or they assumed it to be boring.

"Hey, what's with the negativity? For those of you without a Pokemon partner, you will also get a chance to do some bonding." The group of students perked up at the sound of that. "Besides, this isn't just any bonding course; you'll be battling with your Pokémon, literally." The whole class looked at each other in excitement.

"I see that compared to the other day, there are more Pokemon joining us," Vanessa stated happily. "For today's bonding course... Rather the bonding course we'll be having for less than a week, due to the large amount of students in here, we'll be doing Tag Battles." A student raised his hand. "Yes... Flynt, right?"

"That's my name. By tag battles, you mean doing two-on-two battles?" he asked.

"That's correct, Flynt. You won't just be bonding with your own Pokemon, but also your partner and their Pokemon. I am aware that you have bonded, but what about during battle? You may have the same opinions in your normal part of life, but how about as you fight? Now, can we have four volunteers, to help us demonstrate today's lesson?" A lot of students raised their hands.

"Whoa, don't we like this class," Zetta joked. "Let's have... Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos from Team JNPR of Beacon and... Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase from Team PTGA (Patagonia) of Atlas Academy." The four students and their Pokémon rushed down to the students teachers' sides.

The two students from PTGA consisted of a boy and a girl in their second year. Both had brown hair, thought the boy's eyes were green while the girl's were blue. Their weapons were quite similiar. The boy has a gold sword and a bronze shield while the girl has a short celestial bronze knife and a bronze shield. As for their clothes, the boy was wearing a blue shirt with a leather armor over it, blue jeans and black sneakers while the girl was wearing a pink shirt, also with a leather armor over it, blue jeans and brown combat boots. With them were a Dewott and a Girafarig.

"All right, get with your teammates and go on each side of the stage," the Atlas trainer said. They did as told.

"Now, while we can do two-on-two battles, due to the amount that we have and the undoubtedly upcoming amount of Pokemon that will come soon, Zetta and I agreed to have you guys start with Tag Battles," Vanessa began. "In Tag Battles, not only do you have to give your Pokemon commands and keep your eyes on your opponent's Pokemon, but you also have to keep watch of your partner's Pokemon. Why? Well, we wouldn't want to get into an argument during a battle, would we?"

"Happened to us once, and we didn't speak with each other until a tragic incident happened," Zetta explained. The students looked at each other in curiosity at those words.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of it again."

"I didn't go that much into details, did I?"

Vanessa was going to say something in reply, but realized she was right. "Anyway, we wouldn't want that to happen to you guys as teammates, partners and friends. So my advice, keep watch of your Pokemon's surroundings. Now, that's one thing you must keep in mind in Tag Battles. Another would be to have both your Pokemon work together the way you and your partner or teammate would. If you have yet to be able to work well with your teammates, well... You guys will definitely not last a minute against your opponent. Whether they're Grimm or criminals."

"Speaking of minutes, there is a time limit to each fight. After all, we want to get to everyone who has their Pokemon partner, don't we?" They all nodded, though disappointed that they have to fight for, no doubt, a short amount of time. "One other thing, while normally, it would be a Pokemon-only battle, due to the fact that this is a school where even the trainers themselves can fight, you Huntsmen-in-training will also be doing battle."

"Well, that would explain why you guys sent us an e-mail saying to wear our combat outfit for this period," Jaune muttered.

"And why we should have our weapons," his partner added.

Zetta nodded in confirmation. "That's right. So you better watch each other's backs. Now, are both sides ready for their first Tag Team Battle?!" The four students and their Pokemon partners cried out their replies happily. "Then with four minutes on the clock, let's start this battle!" She took out her scroll with the timer set to four minutes and started the countdown.

"Let's go guys! Excalibur, Sword Dance and Fury Cutter combo!" Jaune ordered his Pokemon.

"Right!" The Honedge surrounded himself with glowing swords, raising his Attack Power. He then removed his sheath and charged at the Dewott, Jaune following to attack Percy.

"Dewott, let's meet them with Razor Shell!" Percy exclaimed. His Pokemon nodded as they also charged at the two. Dewott took his shells as they glowed, forming a glowing blue blade.

Both Pokemon attacks and their Huntsmen-in-training attacks collided, neither of them letting up.

Meanwhile, with the girls, they also engaged in combat, while their Pokemon were providing support using long range attacks.

"You're not bad," Pyrrha complimented as they clashed their blades.

"Same to you. I guess you are a fighting prodigy," Annabeth complimented. "Then again... So am I! Now Girafarig!" As Annabeth back-flipped away from her opponent her giraffe-like Pokemon rushed passed her with her front legs glowing.

"Double Hit!" Catching Pyrrha by slight surprise, she hit her with one of her hoof. Pyrrha reacted in time to block the first hit with her shield, but wasn't prepared for the second hit, which forced her back and caused her to lose her balance.

"Pyrrha!" Eve cried out. She faced the Long Neck Pokemon with more determination than before. "Swift!" She sent more of her stars at her opponent.

"Psybeam!" Girafarig responded, as a multi-colored beam of light was shot out from her horns. Not only did it stop the stars, but it also hit the Eevee.

"Lady Eve!" Excalibur cried out.

"Your opponent is me!" Dewott reminded the Sword Pokemon.

Jaune also looked away from his opponent for a brief moment, wondering what he should do. He then looked at the aura screen and saw that the opposing team barely lost any aura and there were already less than three minutes left.

' _Great... Now what?_ ' he wondered. He broke out of his thoughts when Percy bashed him with his shield.

"Focus, man! I know you're worried about your teammates, but you can't waste your time worrying about them," he advised.

Jaune looked at him in slight confusion. "Are you giving me an advise?"

"Let's just say I was in your place once." He faced his Pokemon partner. "Dewott!"

"Say no more! Rain Dance!" Clouds somehow formed above the arena. Rain began to fall.

"Looks like your boyfriend's getting serious," Girafarig said.

"Looks like it," her partner agreed. "What do you say we get serious too?" The Long Neck Pokemon nodded in agreement. "Get in there and use Agility!"

"Right!" Girafarig picked up speed and constantly attacked Pyrrha and Eve, both whom constantly tried to avoid or block the attacks.

"Eve! Use Dig!" the Beacon Huntress-in-training ordered.

The Evolution Pokemon nodded and dug a hole for herself to get into. As she dug, Pyrrha was distracting Girafarig, hoping that her plan would work. What she didn't expect, though, was when Girafarig jumped and kicked Pyrrha to the ground. As if on cue, Eve shot out of the ground where her partner lay, accidentally attacking her partner instead of her intended target.

"Pyrrha!" she cried out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought-!"

"It's fine, Eve. Really. It didn't hurt that much," Pyrrha assured.

With Jaune, he wasn't having a better time with Percy. Since the rain started, the boy seemed to have gotten way stronger. He then heard Eve's cry and had distracted himself worrying about the girls. This gave Percy enough time to attack him and disarm his shield. As Jaune lay on the ground, his sword in hand, Percy stepped on it, ensuring that Jaune wouldn't lift it up.

"Sorry, dude. But a fight's a fight," he apologized. He raised his sword for the final strike.

Jaune closed his eyes as the sword was swung down. Instead of death, the sound of something intercepting the attack was heard. The blonde boy slowly opened his eyes and saw Excalibur intercepting the attack.

"I will not let you harm my lord any further!" he shouted, pushing Percy back. He then used his sash to grab Jaune's free arm and placed his hilt in his hand.

"Excalibur?" the boy questioned.

"Alone, we are weak. But what if we were to fight together?" the Honedge suggested.

Jaune thought about it for a few seconds and nodded in agreement to that suggestion. "Let's do it."

"Looks like they're finally getting serious, Perce," Dewott said.

"It sure does," his partner agreed. "Let's see how far they can get." With that, the two charged at Jaune.

Surprisingly, the boy was doing really well fighting with two swords, even though one of those swords has a mind of his own. Unlike before, Jaune was doing so well, he managed to disarm Percy and Dewott's weapons. He took this chance to assist Pyrrha and Eve. Both were struggling against Girafarig's sudden speed, due to the latter constantly using Agility.

"Eve! Use Swift!" Pyrrha called. The Eevee's tail glowed and shot out more stars at Girafarig.

"Psybeam!" the giraffe-like Pokemon countered, firing her beam once more. Like before, the beam destroyed the stars. But unlike before, Pyrrha took the chance to strike from behind. It would've been a good idea, if not for the fact that the 'tail' was also a head.

"Behind! Behind!" it cried, much to her surprise.

"Double Hit!" Girafarig's back legs glowed as she tried to horse-kick the Huntress-in-training.

Pyrrha saw through that and jumped, attempting to attack from above. At the same time, Eve was keeping the main head's attention on her by attacking. Just when it seemed like Pyrrha was about to successfully land a hit, her sword was block by another blade. Likewise, Eve's Quick Attack was blocked by a shield. Both girls' eyes widened as they saw, in Girafarig's place, was a smirking Annabeth.

"When did you-?!" the red-head was about to ask, only for her and her partner to be pushed back.

"Baton Pass," Annabeth simply answered. "Girafarig can switch out with me or someone else in an instant. Not only that, but whatever added speed and power she gained before using it..." Annabeth suddenly got at Pyrrha's face. "It's transferred to who she swapped with." She bashed her shield at Pyrrha's face.

"Pyrrha!" Eve cried out.

"Your opponent is me, you little Eevee." Girafarig stood in her way.

Annabeth attempted to land another hit on Pyrrha while she was still dazed. Instead, she was blocked by Jaune.

"Leave my partner alone!" he shouted.

"Fury Cutter!" Excalibur, still in his partner's hand, swung himself and disarmed Annabeth, her knife flying away from her person.

Jaune took his chance over the girl's surprise and swung down both his sword and Excalibur-

 _ **BUUUZZZZZ!**_

-only to stop at the sound of a buzzer.

"And that's time!" Zetta shouted. "Good job, guys. Not bad for your first time."

Vanessa faced the audience. "As you all can see, in a Pokemon battle, anything can happen. You might be the weakest Hunter, but you're the strongest when you fight with your partner. And you can be the strongest fighter, but that alone can take you so far, even with help." She looked up at the aura screen. "In cases like these where the fight ends when the timer stops at zero, we compare the aura bars to declare the winner. In this case the winning team is... Team PTGA." The two huntsmen and two Pokemon of said team cheered at those words, along with their teammates in the audience.

"Now then, if the two teams can leave the stage, for the next group to have their turn to spar," Zetta requested. "Does anyone have a Fire or a Grass-type Pokemon that knows Sunny Day?"

* * *

 _ ***LUNCH***_

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting at their usual table with Velvet and her team, Team CFVY, right next to them.

"I still can't believe you lost," Weiss said to Pyrrha. "It's one thing if it's Jaune, but you... You never lost before."

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha..." Eve apologized.

"Don't be, Eve. It just proves that you Pokemon are stronger and smarter than us Hunters and Huntresses. That and I just need to train some more," Pyrrha assured, scratching her partner behind her ears, much to her pleasure.

"Besides, remember what Zetta said the other day? Atlas started off with five Pokemon. I wouldn't be surprised if those two were the two of those five that arrived in Atlas," Jaune reminded.

"That they are," came Percy's voice from behind them. They turned to see Percy, Annabeth, their Pokemon and two other Hunters and their Pokemon with them.

The two other members of Team PTGA consisted of a boy and a girl. The boy had brown skin, black hair, brown eyes and a small goatee. He also had goat horns sticking out of his head. As for the girl, she had short black hair that kind of spiked up, giving her a kind of punk attitude. With them were a Sunflora and an Electrike. The four Hunters-in-training wore their Atlas uniform.

"Percy? Why are you guys here?" Jaune asked.

"What? We can't hang out with who we fought?" Dewott questioned.

"'Hang out'? Your friends would've killed Pyrrha!" Weiss pointed out.

"In a battle, there's no such thing as holding back," Annabeth defended. "Besides, it's not like you're one to talk about almost killing someone."

"Okay. I didn't almost kill anyone."

"So you mean to tell me you forgot about what you did ten years ago, even though it was only an accident," the punk-like girl asked.

"Excuse me!?" By the look of Weiss' reaction, something had happened that her teammates were eager to know.

"Weiss~ what did you do~?" Yang asked.

"Nothing! I swear I-"

"She froze some classrooms once out of rage, as well as a handful classmates," PTGA's Huntress answered.

"Which I still have a hard time believing until I sesaw that look," the faunus of the group added.

"Ooooh, Weiss~ What happened to little miss perfect?" the Y of RWBY teased.

"Hey, I was a child that time!" the heiress defended.

"You were practically the youngest to have great control over your aura," the punk girl added on, receiving a glare from Weiss.

"Weiss, no need to give her the Weiss glare. We wouldn't want you to freeze the cafeteria, would we?" Yang punned and mocked.

"She was lucky those who froze didn't die of hypothermia. Me included."

"You say one more word and I will rip that tongue out!" Weiss threatened.

Percy stepped between them. "Okay, let's not get too violent here." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the faunus here is my best buddy, Grover Underwood. And the girl who has a history with your Ice Princess friend is my cousin, Thalia Grace. The walking sunflower is Sunflora and the small green wolf is Electrike."

"Nice to meet you!" Sunflora greeted. Electrike just nodded to the group.

"So anyway, do you mind if we join you guys? It's our lunch period too," Girafarig asked.

"After how you almost killed us?!"Jaune questioned.

"It was a battlefield. We were training each other; we were practically training you guys. Last I heard, you may have been the longest Beacon students with Pokemon, but I also heard they were here for a couple weeks. We had our partners for months. You should rather be thanking us," Annabeth pointed out.

"Don't take those words to the heart. Same thing happened to me when I started training to be a Hunter. And she was my first opponent in training and I almost died," Percy said.

A small silence fell on them.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way. And you certainly made me feel alot better about myself. I mean, what guy almost gets killed by a girl!? It's one thing to be defeated by one!" He quickly added, not wanting to feel his female friends' wrath later.

"We have plenty of room for more," Ren said.

"Yeah! Come over here and sit with us!" Nora insisted.

The Atlas team looked at each other and nodded, taking a seat right by them.

"Seriously though, you almost got killed by your partner?" Jaune asked.

"Until he found his semblance, which apparently had to do with water," said girl answered for Percy.

"That would explain why his attacks felt stronger before that little rain incident."


	19. Consulting the Dream

**Yeah, I'm going to do what Roosterteeth did and just jump right over to A Minor Hiccup episode. That and I may have changed the class schedules up a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening. I also do not own the song that will soon come up. If anyone asks, the song is Kyoushitsu Monochrome. For the original full version, look it up on Dailymotion. Either that or go to the Symphogear Wikia and listen to the video there. Anyway... Readers, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

It had been weeks since Vanessa and Zetta became student-teachers. During that time, the two managed to finish the 'bonding' lesson. After that, to half the class's dismay, they taught them about type advantages, status conditions and Pokemon items, the last one which also started to appear. How is it a dismay? They liked it better when they were battling alongside their partner. In fact, one student, a certain bully who managed to get his first Pokemon, which ironically doesn't match his type at all, had the guts to say that it was all hopeless to learn these things. What happened after that? Well...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"If you're so sure that there's no need to learn these things, then why not you prove it?" Zetta dared.

"With pleasure. Besides, there's no way guys as little as this pipsqueak here are strong," Cardin accepted.

"My name's not Pipsqueak!" a Dedenne, which happens to be his partner, shouted.

"Like I care! Because of you always sticking around me, I have to attend these ridiculous lessons!"

"Cardin, give the mouse a break," Russel told him. "Besides, we might as well attend if we-"

"If we what? Become great trainers? Cowards who hide behind animals?" That last statement pissed everyone off. "Besides, you three dragged me here along with those pipsqueaks with you to be here!"

"Except these guys beat us when we engaged them," Dove reminded. "Which is enough proof that we should attend this class."

"You guys got weak and I got distracted! That's all!"

"Well Cardin, if you really think you can handle a Pokemon, how about going up against Dedenne? The little one who seemed to have bonded with you?" Vanessa asked.

"No problem." With that, both he and Dedenne came down to the stage.

As soon as the two began their spar... Let's just say it was practically one sided. With Dedenne's small size and speed, as well as his strategic way of using his moves, which consisted of Charge, Nuzzle, Parabolic Charge and Flash, he easily defeated Cardin.

"Still think these lessons are useless, Mr. Winchester?" Vanessa mocked. She may be a teacher, but she's still a teenager. All she got out of the bully was a groan.

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Yeah... It was a sight to remember, especially for the Faunus whom were still being bullied by the guy. After all, who would've thought someone like him would be easily beaten by something as small as a Dedenne? After that spar, everyone listened to practically every detail in that class. Not only that, some students even requested to have some after school sessions based on the two teacher's Pokemon battling style. Ozpin full-heartedly approved the request, as did Vanessa and Zetta.

It was now the afternoon. In the after school session, the first day at that, Zetta and Vanessa were demonstrating their Battle Style. Zetta adding some dancing into the mix and Vanessa pushing her Pokemon to surpass the Pokemon they were suppose to be at a disadvantage against.

"Jaws! Use Dragon Dance with a mix of Dragon Claw, nonstop!" The Tyrantum glowed a red aura and his claws glowed a green aura and entended greatly. He charged at his opponent before him.

"Braixen! Dodge them with Flame Charge!" Braixen was surrounded in flames and did her best in avoiding the claw strikes.

All the students and their partners present watched them in great awe, some taking notes as they did so.

"It's impressive how something as big as Jaws can dance while he fights," Yang pointed out, as the Despot Pokemon did a breakdance while using Dragon Claw.

"I am so glad Ozpin approved this extra lesson," Weiss said, taking notes from the battle.

Blake noticed Screecher flapping his wings. "Still trying to fly, Screecher?"

"This time for sure!" the Noibat claimed, as he slowly got off the ground. A couple of days since he hatched, he had been trying to fly. Given his age, Blake got worried and may have prevented him from flying, until Vanessa and Zetta told her it was normal for Flying-type Pokemon like Screecher to take flight a such a young age. He stopped flapping his wings out of exhaustion and looked down in sadness.

Blake picked him up and put him on her head. "One of these days, Screecher."

"You could always ask one of the other Flying-type Pokemon to teach you," Leona suggested.

"That was what I suggested, but..."

"I want to learn how to fly on my own!" Screecher declared, interrupting his 'mother'.

Just then, the sound of a timer was heard and the two Pokemon ceased their spar.

"All right guys. It's 4:00 and as much as we want this session to be longer, we have things to do and we know you guys do as well," Vanessa said.

The crowd groaned at her words.

"Hey, don't give us that. Besides, don't forget about that quiz you guys will be having tomorrow," Zetta reminded. "Speaking of... Ruby, did you finish that extra credit work we gave you?"

"I'll bring them to you later tonight!" the young girl promised. The two teachers nodded at her words and dismissed the 'class'.

"What extra credit work was she talking about?" Aqua asked.

"The other day, they wanted Ruby to make something called a Glowcaster. Enough for everyone in the school that is," Crescythe answered.

"You mean our school or all schools?" Weiss asked, wide-eyed.

"All schools. Which explains this." Ruby took her arms out and tried to uncurl her fingers, which seemed impossible. Yang grabbed her hands and forced them open, much to her sister's dismay and pain.

"Did that help?" the blonde asked.

"Aye..." the young leader squeaked.

"Anyway, today's the day girls," Blake said. They all nodded at her words.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Vanessa, she was just walking to her room in the teacher's dormitory. As she entered, she instantly dropped everything she had and got out a folder. Inside the folder were some journal entries and drawings.

"Nic... All these quotes... All these dreams... What do they mean?" she questioned. The drawings were all quite random. From her brother working with a group of adults, a pirate included, in a forest, to Erza standing by two teenage girls fighting a group of female mages, to Natsu and Happy fighting along side a boy and a red dragon with a mic, to Gray being on a pirate ship, to Lucy working alongside a boy with a weird watch on his wrist, to Pokemon fighting with some bloodshed...

Lately her dreams were getting weirder and weirder. Unlike before, where she constantly dreamt of her brother leaving her or dying right before her eyes with her friends blaming her for his death, she was seeing him and the others in what she assumed were different worlds. Unlike in her previous dreams, they felt so real, like they were actually messages or something. As if it wasn't weird enough, she was hearing things from a voice she didn't know. And unlike most dreams, she still remembers them like a memory. It was worrying her to the point where she drew out some of the images and wrote down those quotes.

"What does any of this mean? Are they warnings? Visions of the future? Anything?" she kept questioning. Her Pokemon all popped out of their Pokeballs.

"Maybe you should lie down," Goomy suggested.

"You've been worrying about this since the White Fang incident," Mawile said.

"Well, aren't you guys? I mean, this could mean anything! For all we know, I'm not the only one who didn't end up in Fiore! If I'm the only one who realizes this, how am I going to get them all back to our home?"

Magnezone approached her. "Vanessa. You need to calm down. You're a bit too stressed out. What you need is a nice glass of lemonade and some peaceful rest. It always calms you down before."

Braixen walked up to her with a glass of lemonade. "You should listen to your caretaker on this one. Here."

Vanessa accepted the glass and drank from it. "I know... But what if...?"

"Oh no. Vanessa Pularis, don't you dare finish that sentence," Mawile interrupted.

"I'm just saying. What if they-?"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VANESSA PULARIS! THOSE DREAMS ARE NOTHING BUT DREAMS! THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU THINK THEY'RE SOMETHING MORE IS BECAUSE YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT NOT SEEING YOUR BROTHER AND FRIENDS AGAIN! BUT WE WILL! BECAUSE YOU REUNITED WITH YOUR BROTHER ONCE BEFORE!" Krokorok interrupted. "NOW STOP LOSING FATE AND START BELIEVING THAT WE WILL RETURN TO THEM ALREADY!"

Enraged, Vanessa chucked her glass at the Desert Croc Pokemon. "You think I didn't try that already!? I tried to keep my faith in the possibility of reuniting with them! Of finding a way out of this world! I kept hoping that we will at least find a way back home! And yet those only made my dreams worse! Last night, I dreamt that, not only was there a war between Pokemon, I killed my brother! It wasn't like the other dreams where he died protecting me; I killed him in cold blood! And like these dreams I drew, it felt real! If that's what hope is going to bring me, then I might as well stop hoping! Stop having faith! I might as well accept it! I am never going to see my brother ever again!" With those last words, Vanessa ran out of her room to who-knows-where.

* * *

After some time of running, Vanessa sat alone at Beacon Academy's Bell Tower, looking at the sunset. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to her team and felt nothing but regret. She knew they were trying to cheer her up, to help her, and all she did in return was push them away.

"How did this happen...? When did I change so much?" she wondered out loud. Her mind then wandered to her dreams, especially the one she had last night.

' _If those were visions of the future... Then maybe it's better if I don't see my brother ever again. They felt too real to just be dreams..._ ' she thought. She looked at her hand, the hand she saw that killed her brother. Stressed at the thoughts, she sighed and resumed looking at the sunset. She then closed her eyes and did the one thing she hadn't done in a while.

" _Still yet, I don't know of my true self,_  
 _By myself, I just don't understand_  
 _Someone reached out their hand over to me_  
 _And I learned of a new feeling other than pain_

 _I was drawing out a monochrome future_  
 _Still searching for color… but now,_  
 _Why is it, why is it_  
 _I can see, it's slowly changing colors_  
 _a rainbow flower is blooming_

 _The after school chime is mixed with the gentle blowing breeze_  
 _The comfort I have never felt before it still confuses me_  
 _Hey, this sky is so wide_  
 _My smile is … not hidden anymore_ "

Unknown to her, someone was watching her as she sings her song.

" _Tell me, why are the words 'I'm fine'_  
 _Not printed anywhere in this textbook?_

 _Why at that time do I feel fine?_  
 _I know now this isn't a dream_

 _'Something to believe in' 'Something important'_  
 _I've finally found it… That's why I'll go forward_  
 _To this sunny spot, to this warmth,_  
 _this severity and this connection and everything, everything_  
 _to protect the place you gave me_

 _My uniform of longing, the fashionable key holder on my bag_  
 _For the time normal girls showed me, thank you … everyone_  
 _Hey, was I suitable_  
 _For the quality… of my friends…?_ "

The figure watching her silently walked closer to her.

" _Am I allowed to smile?_  
 _Will you forgive me if I do?_  
 _I'll try my own_  
 _Best effort, best effort_  
 _From my heart, from my heart_  
 _As it is now,_  
 _It should be okay if I sing_

 _The sunlight falls into the classroom, and it's such a dazzling light_  
 _Like snow melting, for some reason my overflowing tears just won't stop_  
 _Like this, like this, I feel warm…_  
 _This is my place that I call home_

 _This is my place that I call home_ "

After she finished her song, Vanessa heard the sound of clapping. She looked behind her and saw a certain Noibat and faunus plus another Pokemon clapping at her performance. Realizing what had happened, she blushed and looked at the sunset.

"That was amazing!" the Pokémon applauded. She was a tan furred overgrown ferret with four brown rings on her tail and bottom half of her torso, as well as two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears.

"I-I'm not... that good..."

"You are! And now I'm really motivated!" Screecher claimed. The trainer looked and saw the young Pokemon took out a long ribbon, tying one end around a pillar and the other end around himself.

"Are you trying to practice flying?"

"Yep! And as dangerous as this is, you can't stop me!" As the Noibat said that, he jumped off the tower, much to Vanessa's shock as she looked and saw the little guy doing his best to at least glide or hover, only to fail and hang.

"You still think you can master flying on your own?" she joked.

Screecher pouted at her rhetorical question. "I will!" He flapped his wings and managed to rise, for a bit.

"All right, let's pull you back up and try again," Velvet said, pulling up the Dragon/Flying-type.

"You're helping him fly?" Vanessa questioned.

"We saw him trying to fly days ago and began helping him ever since," Furret answered.

Vanessa turned to Screecher. "What happened to wanting to try to fly on your own that I heard earlier today?"

"Neither of them are Flying-type Pokemon! That's why they're allowed!" he defended.

"Does Blake even know that you're here?"

"She's kind of out for tonight," the rabbit faunus told her. "And since she was going out, she asked me if I could watch over Screecher, since he's still a baby in her eyes."

"Ironically enough, you're one of the two who is helping him gain his flight. Not that Blake knew."

"Putting it that way, yes."

She turned to the Furret. "By the way, how are you and your team getting along with your partners?"

Velvet bent down to her partner, whom climbed up her arm and rested on her shoulders. "We got along with them extremely well, actually. Especially Coco and Parfum, that magneta fairy-dove creature with perfume smell."

"That would be a Spritzee you're describing."

"Yes, that one. There was the one time where Coco said something about not needing to buy perfume any more because of Parfum. For Fox, he and the green lightning canine-"

"Electrike."

"Yes, that Pokemon. They are so much alike. Neither of them can see and they don't talk much. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we have his long lost twin in the form of a Pokemon." Both stifled a laugh at that joke.

"And the big guy of your group with Boldore?"

"Let's just say that Rock-Type made a great sparring partner for Yatsuhashi."

Vanessa softly smiled. "I would ask about you and Nimble, but by the looks of it, you all got along well with your partners." Yes, Velvet named the Furret Nimble. Not the best name, but Nimble seemed to like it.

"Guys! Look at this!" came Screecher's voice. They looked and saw Screecher flying in place. "I did it! I think I finally did it!"

The human, faunus and Pokemon looked at the Noibat in amazement.

"That's great, Screecher!" Furret complimented.

"And now..." He removed his bonds. "To take flight!" As soon as he removed the ribbon, he seemed to have lost his ability to fly.

"Screecher!" The three rushed down to the surface, attempting to catch him before he hits the ground and they face a mother's wrath.

They managed to get to the ground before the Noibat and tried to pinpoint where he would land to catch him. Vanessa then had a better idea.

"Screecher! Try using Screech as a beam on the ground!" Velvet and Furret looked at her in shock and instantly covered their ears.

Screecher didn't dare question her method and did as told. Out of some miracle, with the cost of the three current caretakers' hearing, he managed to take flight into the air again. Not only that, but his flying somehow got better, much to his excitement. "Whooo-hoooo! I'm flying! I'm really flying!"

Vanessa, Velvet and Furret looked at him in shock. The latter two looked at the former. "How did you know that would work?" Velvet asked.

"I remember seeing a movie back at home about a group of teenagers having Pokemon abilities. One of them happened to have a Noibat's abilities, except flying. But there were some improvision and he was able to fly afterwards."

The three looked at the small Pokemon having fun as he flies through the breeze. Furret then realized one thing. "Screecher knows how to land, right?" They stood in silence.

"Screecher!" They ran to where the flying Pokemon was.

* * *

 ** _*MEANWHILE*_**

Somewhere in Vale, a certain faunus felt a chill down her spine and looked at the direction of Beacon Academy.

"What's up?" Sun asked.

"I have a feeling something bad happened to my son," Blake answered. Since Screecher couldn't stop calling her his mother, she began to call him her son.

"Screecher? Blake, you heard what Vanessa and Zetta said about Dragon-type Pokemon. He'll be fine. I heard that lavender slime of Vanessa is a Dragon and was suppose to be the weakest, yet at the same time I heard that it scared off some Hunters in Beacon."

Blake smiled at the memory. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Her face turned serious. "Now let's find out what the White Fang are planning." Both she and Sun blended in with some other White Fang recruits and snuck inside.

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO THE SMALL GROUP***_

After the little flying lesson, Vanessa, Velvet, Furret and Screecher were back at the bell tower, looking up at the night sky.

"So why are you up here, if you don't mind me asking?" Velvet asked.

Vanessa looked down, knowing she had to consult with someone soon about her problem. "Velvet... What would you do if you kept having nightmares that felt more than just nightmares? Like they're visions of the future."

The rabbit faunus was surprised at the question. "If I was in that situation... If I dreamt of something that bad that I feel would happen... I would do whatever it takes to prevent it from happening. Though I wouldn't go as far as to commit suicide."

"Why not?"

"Well, if I commit suicide, there will definitely be people who will miss me. My teammates, my friends, my partner..." She rubbed Nimble's head. "I'll be leaving so many people behind. People who supported me when I needed it. I can't repay them by committing suicide. Instead, I could just talk to them. Tell them about those nightmares and see if they can help me get over them. If I keep worrying about those nightmares, I'll just stress myself out and will never get over them."

Vanessa looked down in deep thought. What Velvet said was exactly what Vanessa did. She had told her teammates about her nightmares, but she wouldn't stop worrying about them. She even pushed her Pokemon away when they tried to help her. It was then she realized her nightmares began and had gotten worse because of her worries. Not just for her seeing her brother again, but also the future of Remnant if Pokemon kept appearing in the rate they are, especially with the White Fang still being active.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Velvet gave you the answer you were looking for," Nimble said.

"Yeah... She did..." Vanessa stood from her spot. "Well, it's getting late. And I don't know about you, but I have some sleep to catch. Tomorrow may be Saturday, but last I remember, one) there's a quiz to give and two) you guys all want the class to extend one way or another." Velvet let out a nervous giggle at that. Yes, apparently the class was too good, a handful of students had the guts to come together and requested the class to be available during the weekends.

"It is getting late. And someone is tired," the rabbit faunus agreed, looking at the sleeping Noibat by her side. That said the group of four went to their dormitories and rested for the day.


	20. Before the Dance

**The day before the dance. Let's see what happens here, shall we? To Insane Dominator, Vanessa might be a little OOC, but it is for a good cause. Well, causes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

It was weeks since Vanessa's talk with Velvet. Since then she had consulted with her Pokemon about her dreams and said dreams got somewhat better. No deaths, no blood, nothing that defines a nightmare. It still bothered her with her dreams about where Nic and the others might be, but not as much as it did once before. Speaking of bothered, she couldn't help but feel something off about Team RWBY, especially Blake. She seemed more distant and less social than before. In fact, she looked as though she didn't get much sleep at all. She wasn't the only one worried about her; the rest of Team RWBY were as well, especially Screecher.

"Vanessa..." Speaking of.

The girl looked up and saw the Sound Wave Pokemon hovering above her. "What's wrong, Screecher?" she asked. He landed on top of her head.

"It's my mama... She's getting worse..." he said.

"I know. Do you have any idea why?"

"Apparently there was a White Fang incident that involved a human and destruction. Since then, mama's investigating on what their next move is... I want my mama back..."

Vanessa looked down in deep thought. ' _Sounds like me weeks ago,_ ' she thought. An idea then came to her. "Screecher, does your mama still care about you?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the school, Blake was seen walking back to the library. After her talk with Yang, she was pondering on what she should do. After hearing her past about her search for her mother, she stubbornly thought that it was simply because she was a child and children almost never knew better.

' _I can't slow down. The White Fang wouldn't, so why should I?_ ' she thought.

"Blake," a voice called. She turned and saw Vanessa behind her. "I'd like to speak with you."

"If you heard from the others about what I'm doing, you might as well save your breath, Vanessa," she said, trying to not sound rude.

"I believe you misheard me, Ms. Belladonna." When she heard her calling her that, Blake knew something was wrong. "I'm not asking you as a friend; I'm telling you as your teacher."

Reluctantly, Blake followed the student-teacher to the latter's room in the teacher's dorm.

"Vanessa. Why am I here?" the faunus asked. She was sitting on a chair by a desk right by a bed.

"Relax. I just want to talk. You like lemonade? I make the best, or so I heard from others." Vanessa poured two glasses of lemonade and handed one to Blake.

The older teen took a sip and found that to be true. She quickly snapped out of her stupor and got back to the topic at hand. "If you're not here to talk to me about my odd behavior, than what is this about?"

Vanessa sat on her bed. "Actually, it is about your currently odd behavior."

She shot her a confused look. "But you said-"

"I'm not talking to you as your friend. That's what I said. I didn't say I'm not going to speak with you about how you've been acting lately." Vanessa took a sip of her drink. "Blake, I know you've been told this by everyone else in your team, but you need to slow down."

Blake glared at the trainer. "Is the White Fang going to slow down because I am? The world doesn't work that way, Vanessa."

"I'm not saying this because of the White Fang; I'm saying this for both you and Screecher." She saw Blake give her another confused look. "Back in my world... If a Pokemon is not satisfied with their trainer, there are three options that Pokemon can take. The first is that they don't listen to their trainers until said trainers do something to prove that they are the right one for the Pokemon. The second is that they can leave their trainer. And the third..."

Blake didn't like the sudden silence. "The third?"

"The third option... they look for strong Pokemon to battle and purposely die by them."

To say she was shock would be an understatement. "What?! What do you mean?!"

"Exactly as I said. If the Pokemon felt that their trainer, who is the one trainer they care about more than anything, neglects them, they'll be taking drastic measures. Earlier, Screecher came to me and asked for a battle. I assumed he wanted to get stronger for you but... Even though I was using Goomy, the weakest Dragon-type known to man, he didn't bother to dodge any of her attacks. He didn't even fight back."

"I-Is he...?"

"He's lucky enough that I had noticed it last minute. Or, maybe he isn't lucky. Either way Blake, if you don't at least slow down, Screecher he'll..."

Blake took the time to take in what was told. ' _Screecher tried... to commit suicide?_ ' She just couldn't believe it. The one person whom she felt extremely close to tried to leave her. And all because she had been neglecting the poor thing and was so absorbed with her investigation.

"C-Can I see him?" she asked.

"He made it clear. Until you're back to the mother he knew, he doesn't want to see you." Hearing Vanessa say those words were enough for Blake to realize what her obsession had caused her. Her mind went back to what Yang had told her about her obsession in finding her mother.

' _My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night,_ ' echoed Yang's words.

"Blake, I know how you feel, about your obsession. And like you, I kind of let it control me. I almost lost my Pokemon because of it. I'm still looking for a way to get back to my brother or home, but I'm not letting it control me anymore and I managed to save my bonds with my partners. You can't let obsession control you, Blake. Do that, and those close to you will be gone before you know it."

The cat faunus didn't need to think about what she had to do now. "I guess you and Yang are right. I'll slow down, if it means keeping Screecher with me."

Vanessa softly smiled at her decision. "Bring him in, guys," she then called.

Blake looked at her in confusion and looked at her front door. She saw Braixen and Mawile walking in with- "Screecher!" She placed her glass on the table and rushed to her 'son'. She pulled the little guy in a hug. "You're okay! I thought Vanessa said-!"

"Besides the first two, the last one was a lie," the trainer confessed. Blake looked at her wide-eyed. "But still Blake, you have to slow down. If not for yourself, then do it for those you care about. Screecher might really leave if he finds a better mommy."

"And I don't want to leave you! So please! Be my mama again!" the Noibat begged.

Blake looked down at her son with a soft smile that he hadn't seen in weeks. "Of course." She rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. "I guess I should... get some shut eyes."

"Don't forget to finish your drink. I'd rather it doesn't go to waste," Vanessa said, pointing to the faunus' glass of lemonade.

Blake rolled her eyes in slight amusement and finished her refreshment before leaving.

"Don't you think the committing suicide is a harsh?" Mawile asked.

"Rather do that than use the method Ruby and the others were using. Have to take drastic measures to get a point across. I learned that the hard way. You guys know it," Vanessa reasoned. Her two Pokemon nodded at her reason. Vanessa let out a short gasp. "I forgot to put away the Glowcasters before we left! Be right back!" She ran out her room.

After successfully putting the rather large box of Glowcasters that Ruby somehow made and filled back in the storage room in the amphitheater, Vanessa was walking back to her room, again. On her way there, she saw a defeated-looking Jaune walking by.

"Jaune?" The boy turned to her. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked back down. "I-It's nothing," he said.

"Doesn't look or sound like nothing."

Jaune sighed. "I got rejected..."

The student-teacher widened her eyes in shock at that. "What?!"

"Well, not really rejected. More like I was too late to ask."

Vanessa had an idea who he meant. "Oh... I would've thought she'd want to go with you."

"You don't even know who I'm talking about..."

"Can't I take a guess? It's Pyrrha, isn't it? Which is weird, because by how she acts around you, I would've thought you'd be the one she would ask."

Jaune looked at her in confusion. "Why do you and Excalibur think I would ask Pyrrha?"

It was Vanessa's turn to be confused. "Come again?"

"Yeah. I asked Weiss, not Pyrrha. Well, not ask but... You know what I mean."

It took Vanessa a minute or two to process what she heard. "You didn't ask Pyrrha."

"No."

"You asked Weiss."

"Not really, but I planned to."

The girl took several seconds to get what she heard into her head. Much to Jayne's confusion and slight fear he was getting, she let out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing like that?" he asked cautiously.

Vanessa ceased her laugh and took a nice deep breath. "YOU BLONDE FOOL!" And hit him hard in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" She picked him up and slapped him hard, knocking him down.

"Oof! What was that for?!"

"For being so oblivious to how your partner feels!" She poked him in the eyes.

"Ow! My eyes! Why?!"

"They'll get better! And that's for indirectly breaking a girl's heart!"

His eyes seemed to have gotten better. "How should I know?! Besides, Pyrrha already has guys fawning all over her!"

"Is that a fact or a guess?"

Jaune kept quiet at her question and braced himself.

"Don't make assumptions!" She hit him so hard, he got knocked into a wall.

"Ow... My back..." Jaune struggled to pick himself up. "Wait, so she doesn't have guys fawning all over her?!"

"Jaune, when someone like Pyrrha has a status like hers', it makes other people feel inferior. Do you really think that she would have guys asking her out?" He was silent at her question. "Jaune, someone like Pyrrha would rather go to the dance with someone who likes them for just them. Not their reputation, not their skill, just the person they are."

Jayne's eyes hardened. "And how would you know?"

"Because... You could say I know someone who was in her shoes." Vanessa looked down when she said that.

It didn't take Jaune long to know what she meant. Her parents had abuse her brother for so lonbg, yet she lived a good life. Surely there were people in her home town who didn't see her for herself. The situation was different, but the meaning behind it was the same.

His eyes were then filled with new found determination. "I just remember. I still have one other person to ask for the dance."

Vanessa let out a soft smile. "Then go to her already." With a nod, Jaune rushed back to his dorm.

The blonde-banged girl stretched her arms with a sigh. "It's good to have my side job as the young cupid back."

* * *

 ** _*WITH PYRRHA*_**

It had been a little over an hour since Jaune left to ask Weiss to the dance. Pyrrha couldn't help but sit on her bed, feeling dejected, as she pet the sleeping Eve. All their friends knew how she felt for the guy, yet the man himself was oblivious to it. She looked at her other sleeping friends on their respective beds, smiling sadly at them. Despite what Nora said, in eryone else's eyes, they look more like an odd couple. Either that or they were like siblings. Pyrrha saw her scroll go off by a message and saw the sender was Jaune.

' _Jaune? What does he want at this time?_ ' she couldn't help but wonder. She looked at the message.

" _Meet me outside our dorm,_ " it read.

Pyrrha didn't question the message and walked out, only to see Jaune there.

"Hey. I hope I didn't disturb your sleep," he said.

"Not at all," she told him.

"Great!" An awkward silence fell between them.

"So how did it go with Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"She already has someone," Jaune replied.

"Oh..." Another awkward silence fell.

"So your date... Who is the guy?" the team leader asked.

His partner looked down, not knowing how to answer that. "I... He... There is none..." she admitted at last.

Jaune widened his eyes in shock. Not that she didn't have anyone asking her out, but that what Vanessa said was true. "Huh?"

"No one asked me yet. In fact, I doubt anyone will at this point..."

Hearing that made Jaune even more determined to ask her. "Yes there is." She looked at him confused. "Would you like to go with me?"

Pyrrha widened her own eyes in shock at his question. ' _Does he know?_ ' she began to wonder. "Jaune... I-"

"Not like a date date, but kind of like with Nora and Ren. What do you say?" he quickly added.

Although Pyrrha was a bit saddened that Jaune still doesn't know how she felt, at least she was still going to go to the dance with him. "I'd love to."

They both smiled softly at each other before returning to their room. Out of everyone in their room, only one was conscience enough to hear everything.

' _If I had a mouth, I'd smile,_ ' he thought.


	21. The Dance and the Infiltration

**I feel like if I didn't add what I added in this, those of you who actually likes that part of the Dance Dance Infiltration episode will hunt me down. It's a bit different from how it is in the show, especially since I had Jaune and Pyrrha go together, but it's still the same thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

It was the night of the dance. The ballroom was filled with students, Pokemon and teachers alike, all dressed up for the occasion. Well, for the Pokemon, the females had on a tiara and the males had on a bowtie. For the gnederless, it was optional for them.

At the front, Yang, in her short white dress, was keeping track of the students coming in. Leona was on her shoulders, helping her with the list. They heard the door open and looked up to see- "Oh, you look so beautiful!" Yang conplimented.

Ruby was standing there with a weak smile, wearing a red dress with black lace, belt and pumps. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" she begged, trying to maintain her balance while walking in high-heels.

"Why do we have to dress up for this?" Crescythe asked, a bit annoyed with having something on her head.

"Don't say that; you look pretty with it," Leona said.

"Sure..."

* * *

Outside, Sun was still making his way to the ballroom. With him was a small monkey. Its muzzel, upper body and arms were cream-colored and its lower body, tail, ears and rest of its head were green. It also had a broccoli-like sprout and two leaves on the tip of its tail. Save for the thumbs, there were no fingers on each hand.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Sun complained.

"You could've just loosen it a bit. That's what I did for this bow tie," the monkey said, slightly adjusting said tie around his neck.

"Except your 'bow tie' is practically a stick-on, Pansage."

"I knew you'd look better in a tie," said a voice familiar to the two. They turned and saw a well-rested Blake behind them, wearing a dark purple dress. Screecher was lying on her head, his bow tie around his neck. Blake approached Sun and took him by the arm.

"So... Does this mean we're going together?" he asked, as they walked the rest of the way to the dance together.

"Technically," she replied. "Though my first dance is spoken for."

Screecher and Pansage looked at each other and smiled, happy that their trainers are together.

* * *

"Come on Vanessa!" Zetta rushed, as she and Vanessa ran through the halls.

"You do know we don't need to be there, right?!" Vanessa asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! A performer should never miss occasions like these!"

"That's no reason to drag me into this! Also, we don't really need to put on dresses!"

Vanessa was wearing a simple teal dress that reached down her ankles with teal, low-heeled dress shoes and arm-length teal gloves. As for Zetta, a grey strapless dress with a small cream-colored ribbon tied around her waist. Her skirt fell loosely to her knees, and a thin layer of light blue-green lace covered three-quarters of it. With the dress, she wore cream-colored leggings and light blue-green tennis shoes.

"This is a dance! Girls our age should dress up for this!" was Zetta's reason.

Vanessa just sighed as they continued on to the dance.

The two arrived at the dance and saw everyone having tons of fun, especially the Pokemon. Those that flew did some aerial dance together, those with bipedal forms were doing waltz, and those small and had quadruped forms seemed like they were running in small circles, but they were doing they way of dancing.

"Will you look at this place..." Zetta spoke.

"Yeah. Everyone's having fun," Vanessa said.

The two looked at each other and had the same idea in mind. "Go!" They released their own Pokemon. Surprisingly enough, the ballroom was big enough to hold the world's biggest Gyarados, so Jaws had no problem with fitting in.

"Okay guys! Tonight, we can have as much fun as we can!" Zetta began.

"Tomorrow, all the first-year students are going to go on a mission for the week. Because of that, classes will be canceled. So before tomorrow comes, let's have some fun for tonight," Vanessa reasoned. "Besides, for all we know, we might have to go on one too. Although we're not students, Ozpin might want us to do something."

They all nodded and went to have some fun with the other Pokemon.

"Well, look who showed up," came a voice all too familiar to the student-teachers. They looked and saw Yang, Ruby, Weiss and their Pokemon approaching them. "You two look great!"

"Thank you, Yang," the performer thanked.

Vanessa looked at the three in confusion. "Where's Blake and Screecher?"

They looked at the dance floor, gesturing the girl to do the same. She looked and saw the cat faunus dancing with Sun, while the Noibat was doing some aerial dancing with a Pidove. Sun's Pansage was hanging out with a pair of Pokemon who looked quite similar to him.

"I see the girl is back to her old self," Zetta stated.

Vanessa simply smiled at the sight before her. "Yeah. That's good."

"By the way, you two do know you don't need to dress up for this, right?" Aqua asked.

"We're teenage girls! We have to dress for this occasion!" the Pokemon Performer claimed.

"So she said," her friend said.

"Sooo... what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Just have fun!" Yang answered, as she, Leona, Weiss, Aqua and Zetta left the crew, leaving only Ruby, Crescythe and Vanessa in their spot.

"Does this mean we can leave?" the Absol asked.

Ruby looked down at the dress shoes she had to wear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"You know, you could've worn lower heels," the fellow fifteen-year-old said.

"Weiss doesn't have any." At that reply, Vanessa nodded in understanding.

"Not enjoying yourself?" came Ozpin's voice. The two girls and Disaster Pokemon slightly jumped in surprise to see the Headmaster suddenly next to the leader of RWBY, his partner right by his side.

"Oh, no, everything's fine!" Ruby quickly answered. "I'm just not much of a fancy, pantsy, dancey girl."

"Well, it's not like you can just spend your whole life on a battlefield, Ruby," Vanessa said.

"Yeah... That lesson's been floating around quite a lot lately."

Ozpin looked at the dancing couples on the dance floor. "If you think about it, fighting and dancing are not that different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ball room could lead to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle," Pawniard added.

"Yes. That as well. It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Ruby, Vanessa and Crescythe smiled at his wise words, as Ozpin and Pawniard walked away from them. The blonde-banged girl looked back at the dance floor and felt her smile widened even more at one certain couple.

"Ruby. Crescythe. Look. By the stairs," she called. The two looked at where she was looking and smiled at the sight as well.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were dancing together. Despite being such an amateur fighter, Jaune was a good dancer.

"You think they're finally together?" Ruby asked.

"They should be," Crescythe said.

"If they kiss, it will be official," Vanessa stated.

They were silent for a moment. Not knowing what to do next.

"Fruit punch?" the student-teacher asked. The other two nodded and went to the refreshment tables. They each grabbed a glass of punch, or a bowl in the Pokemon's case. "To the... team leaders I guess."

"To the team leaders," Ruby and Crescythe agreed, as they clinked their glass/bowl. As they were about to take a sip, Jaune came.

"Hiding behind the punch bowl?" he guessed. "I know I would if I didn't have a date." He looked at Vanessa. "Thank you for that talk by the way."

Ruby looked at her. "What talk?"

"Let's just say I gave him a little push," the young trainer said.

"A little push? You were practically beating me," the male blonde said.

"Do you want me to kick your butt again?"

Jaune took a step back. "No ma'am. You're really kind."

' _I could make a good Erza when she's not available in our group,_ ' she then thought, referring to the Fairy Tail group.

"By the way, sorry things didn't go well with Weiss," Ruby spoke.

Jaune looked down at the mention of her as he filled two glasses with some punch. "Men. It's fine. Besides having Pyrrha as my dance partner, I get why Weiss would go with Neptune."

"What do you mean?" the black and red head asked confused.

"Weiss asked Neptune to this dance. I thought you knew," Vanessa explained.

"What are you talking about? Weiss came to the dance alone." The humans present, except Ruby, were surprised at what Crescythe said.

"What?" the male of the two questioned.

"Yeah. She said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys," the Absol trainer confirmed.

"Though it's weird considering that earlier she said she had a date in mind. And weirder that she returned to our dorm suddenly claiming that she had too much to focus on," the Dark-type Pokemon added.

Jaune looked from Weiss, trying to bring life back to a wilting white flower as Aqua cheered her up, to Neptune, entertaining Sun, Blake and Screecher with silly faces. His impression was ceased as a pair of anglers slowly rose from behind him. They came in contact with the guy's hair, causing him to be shocked... literally. The poor Haven student then fainted, and a Chinchou jumped on his chest, posing in victory and having both Sun, Blake and Screecher to laugh harder. Jaune let out a small growl at the fallen.

"Excuse me ladies." He then left.

"I think you told him something you shouldn't have," Vanessa said to Ruby and Crescythe.

After they finished their punch, the two went up the second floor where Yang was.

"You know, I think we really needed this," the seventeen-year-old said.

"Yeah. You did a good job planning it too," her sister said.

"I'll say. Just look at everyone," Leona agreed.

"Aw thanks!" Yang crushed the two in a one-arm hug, as Ruby frantically flails. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too."

"Speaking of Weiss, look down there," Vanessa said. The two girls and Pokemon looked at her direction and saw their white-ponytailed teammate being approached by Neptune, whom seemed a bit nervous until she invited the guy to sit with her.

"Looks like things went extremely well here," Crescythe said.

"Yep," Yang agreed, releasing Ruby and Leona. "Tomorrow it's back to work."

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us," the Litleo said. They heard laughter and giggles below them and looked down.

"Including that?" Vanessa asked.

"Except that," both Ruby and Crescythe answered.

Down below, approaching the surprised Pyrrha was Jaune, out of his black suit and in a white dress with a blue ribbon.

"Yeah... Just remembered that promise I made," he said to the red-head.

She tried so hard to not laugh at her leader/partner but failing to do so. "Jaune. You are my date."

"Hey, I said if you don't get a date. I didn't say that date was me," he said in reply. "Besides, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now, are you going to stand there and laugh at me or are you going to dance?" He extended his hand out to her.

Pyrrha accepted his hand. "I would love to." Jaune pulled her closer to him and sweeped her away to the dance floor.

"Well... That happened," Vanessa said. Wanting some fresh air, she walked out to the balcony. There, she saw a Braixen with a Monferno, the latter holding a bouquet of flowers to the former. The female shook her head, much to the male's dismay. He seemed to have quickly recovered and returned to the dance.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" the trainer asked the remaining Pokemon.

"If you're referring to that Monferno confessing his love to me then suddenly recovering after a rejection, then no," the Fox Pokemon answered. "So, how do you like the dance so far?"

"It was okay. You kind of missed the big event that happened in there though."

"Big event?"

"Jaune changed out of his suit and in a white dress."

If the Fire-type had a drink, she would no doubt do a spit-take at what was heard. "What?!"

"It's true! He's in there dancing with Pyrrha in it right now!"

Braixen just laughed even more at those words. "I think I'm just fine with imagining it." She looked back to the view of the city. Braixen saw something that bothered her. "Vanessa. What's that?"

The girl looked her way and saw two figures running along the rooftop. "Looks like trouble. Let's go!" Both she and Braixen left the dance and pursued the figures.

* * *

They arrived at the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, where the figures seemed to head into. They looked around to see if they had passed by there, only to instead see an unconscious guard. Vanessa and Braixen heard footsteps behind them and turned to them in battle positions. They relaxed when they saw Ruby and Crescythe behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" the Fox Pokemon asked.

"We saw a pair of figures running along the rooftops and followed them," the Disaster Pokemon answered.

"That's what we're doing," Vanessa told the two. "Ruby, if you have your scroll, get your weapon over here. You're going to need it." She removed her gloves, revealing to have her gauntlets.

Ruby nodded and dialed her weapon locker, which crashed into the courtyard and opened up to reveal her weapon inside.

The two Huntresses and Pokemon cautiously entered the building and saw more unconscious guards. The four looked around the lobby and saw nothing suspicious. Crescythe gestured to the elevator and they all got on.

"What floor do you think we should go to?" the young leader asked.

"If I was a bad guy breaking in to a place like this... the control room," Vanessa answered, as she pushed the button that goes there.

The four arrived at the control room, taking cautions with either their weapons at hand or prepared to throw a move at what comes at them.

"Hello?" the scythe-wielder called. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

"Come out peacefully or we'll do this the hard way," Crescythe called after.

A lady in a cat burglar's outfit and a Sneasel came out of their hiding spot.

"I hope you know. We're not having any kind of masquerade party. So how about you remove that mask and-"

Before Vanessa could finish, the masked girl took out a container of ice dust and sent shards of ice at the four, followed by Sneasel's Icy Wind. They deflected the ice and retaliated with either some bullets, Razor Wind or Psyshock. While the two were distracted with avoiding or deflecting the attacks, Vanessa got in their face and punched the girl hard in the gut and Sneasel in the face. The two quickly recovered and either produced a bow and some arrows and fired or fired another dose of Ice Wind at her. Both Crescythe and Braixen protected Vanessa from the attacks and shot their Special Attacks at them once more.

The fight was stopped short as the elevator doors opened up and they saw James Ironwood and his Aggron walking in. The four were glad to see them and looked back at their opponents, only to see them both disappeared.


	22. The Surprise

**Hello, my readers~! I have a short announcement to make! Ever since the... Death of Pyrrha Nikos... *holding back a sob* I have been having ideas. One where instead of death, Pyrrha was transported to a different world. Problem is, I don't know which world to put her in. I have a poll up now. So readers, please, if you like Pyrrha and was extremely saddened by her... Death *holding back another sob*... Help me choose a world she can be in. And don't worry, I will eventually reunite her with Jaune and their friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa; she belongs to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Instrumental)_** _(The scene begins with multiple Pokemon in their Mega evolved forms using various attacks.)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 _ **Steel, Psychic, Fairy**  
(A Mega Ring slowly came into view and the Key Stone in it glowed brightly, causing the screen to go white.)_

 ** _Come on, this adventure continues ahead even through the darkness_** ** _  
_** _(A Pokeball was tossed into the air and was caught by Vanessa. The background was outside at the front of Beacon Academy)_ ** _  
Just shine like a shooting star and don't ever hesitate  
_** _(Team RWBY came and happily dragged her to school, with their Pokemon happily watching from a distance)_  
 ** _Come on, use your will power to be better than yesterday  
_** _(Pyrrha was seen in the hallways, troubled. Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder with the rest of team JNPR and their Pokemon by their side, Eve jumping onto Pyrrha's shoulder)_  
 ** _On the way there's sure to be something  
_** _(Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and Oobleck were standing in the former's office with their partners beside them)_  
 ** _Super exciting and dangerous!  
_** _(Then comes quick scenes of Team SSSN to Team CFVY to General Ironwood and his soldiers with Penny's team to Cinder and her group along with Pokemon by their sides)_

 ** _Someday I'll become proud of myself  
_** _(Vanessa was seen lying on her back, napping on Beacon Cliff as her Pokemon team came by and woke her up)_  
 ** _That's what you have taught me,  
_** _(The scene changed to Ruby and Yang either sparring with Crescythe or grooming Leona. Then it changed to Weiss and Aqua doing a bit of performance together)  
 **and that's why I continue to fight on  
** (Then it changed to Blake reading a book to Screecher. At the last four syllables, the trainers/Huntresses-in-training looked up at the sky)_

 ** _Once you've packed the power of a dream into your own heart  
_** _(The scene changed into a fight scene between Cinder, Emerald, Roman, Mercury and a silhouette girl and Team RWBY and Vanessa)_  
 ** _It's certain that someone will call out for your name  
_** _(As the girl and Vanessa fought, they both called out their Pokemon. The two sides called on their most powerful attacks. Both attacks collided, causing a dust cloud to form and cover the area)_  
 ** _When the wind laughs through the trees of the green forest  
_** _(The clouds dispersed, showing quick fight scenes of Crescythe vs Lantern, Aqua vs Zorua, Screecher vs Torchic, and Leona vs Tyrogue)_  
 ** _The yellow flowers bloom  
_** _(From above, a dark entity looked down on the heroes, specifically Vanessa)_

 ** _Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying_**  
 ** _Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark_**  
 ** _Ice, Normal, Fire, Fighting_**  
 ** _Steel, Psychic, Fairy_** _  
_ _(The scenes quickly changed from Vanessa teaching the class about Pokemon, to Pokemon doing performances, to a Key Stone and a Mega Stone coming together)_

 _ **The yellow flowers bloom**  
_ _(The scene once again changed to the heroes looking at the sunset from Beacon Cliff)_

* * *

"They were here. Ozpin, they were here!" James shouted. It was Monday afternoon. He was with Ozpin, Glynda and their Pokemon in Ozpin's office, the former telling them of the events that had transpired last night.

"We're very much aware of that. Thank you James," Glynda told him as calmly as possible.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's in front of us?!"

"I would thank you kindly not to use that tone on my partner," Kadabra threatened.

"Are you threatening my boss?" Aggron threatened back.

Before any more arguing could continue, a sound was heard, signaling that the elevator to Ozpin's office arrived.

"Come in," said man welcomed. Entering the room were Ruby, Crescythe and Vanessa.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the elevator buttons on he way up here," Ruby explained. "It wasn't me." One look from Crescythe and Vanessa said otherwise. Though to the teachers, that didn't matter to them.

"Thank you for coming, girls. How are you feeling?" Pawniard asked.

"We're okay," Vanessa answered.

"Though I would be feeling better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't 0-for-three," the fellow fifteen shear sold added, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. The three adults stared at her in silence.

"Please go easy on my friend. She doesn't like to be pressured," her partner said.

"We won't pressure her," Aggron assured.

"That's right. In fact, girls, I feel that it is appropriate to let you three know that what you all did last night is exactly what being Huntresses is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you three did the best you could to stop it," James told them.

Ruby felt a little more comfortable with those words. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, the general had already informed of the events that had transpired last night. Since you've all rested, we would like to know if there's anything you'd both like to add," their headmaster said.

"Like what?" Vanessa asked.

"Was anyone with her? Does she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda said.

"Well... She was wearing a mask, so I don't know her face. She never said anything to us. But she fought with glass! Though I don't think that was her semblance. Her clothes lit up whenever she attacked," Ruby answered.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night I met Ruby."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an old-age technique. It could've been anyone," Kadabra added.

"There was a Pokémon with her too. A Sneasel to be exact," Vanessa added.

"Then we'll list out some people with a Sneasel and see if they match the culprit," James suggested.

"Except Sneasels can evolve if they're holding a certain item while battling. For all we know, they played it smart and did just that. Either that or the Sneasel is a Ditto in disguise," Aggron pointed out. "That being said, if it was a Ditto, it'll be harder to us to just pinpoint the culprit."

"Wait. You think this girl and her Pokemon are connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible. But we still lack the evidence to link the two together," Ozpin replied.

"He's right. She could be from a different group with a different plot," Pawniard agreed.

"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the kingdom," Ruby said. Both Crescythe and Vanessa looked at her in confusion, for they didn't hear the girl being spoke of saying a word that night.

"Interesting," Ozpin simply said.

"I thought you said the intruder never-"

"Thank you for your cooperation, girls," he interrupted Glynda. "Ruby, Crescythe, why don't you to go spend some time with your team? And Vanessa, how about taking some more rest until later today? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Um... Okay," the student-teacher nodded.

"Anytime," the scythe-wielder followed, as they took their leave.

"And girls. Please try and be... Discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir," the Absol answered.

* * *

 _ ***LATER***_

Vanessa was on her bed, wondering why Ruby lied to the teachers about a hideout in the southeast. In fact, why lie about hearing the intruder say anything when she had said nothing?

' _Something has to be up. What is Ruby, rather Team RWBY, doing behind my back?_ ' she wondered. She would love to go ask them herself, if it wasn't for the fact that they left on their first mission.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what's up with Zetta?" It was a good question. Lately, she hasn't seen her friend that much, other than during class and the day of the dance. But that was just it.

"I should probably check on her," Vanessa decided.

* * *

She knocked on Zetta's door, expecting some kind of answer from the other side. Instead, she received nothing but silence.

' _Did she go out?_ ' she questioned. She took out her scroll and dialed Zetta's number. As she waited for an answer, she heard a scroll ringing from her friend's room.

"Zetta?" she called. She twisted the doorknob and, surprisingly, found it unlock. Vanessa walked in and saw the room was quite dark and vacant. "Zetta? You here?" Silence met Vanessa's call.

She walked into Zetta's bedroom, hoping that the girl slept in and ignored her still-ringing scroll. Instead, she found the bed empty. She looked everywhere in the room for her, only to see no sign of the girl.

' _I hope I'm imagining this bad feeling I'm having_ ,' she thought.

She walked out of the teacher's dormitory and asked many people and Pokemon if they've seen her friend or at least her Pokemon. So far, the only answer she got was, "I haven't seen them since our last lesson," or "I haven't seen them since the dance." This only increased her worry. Until...

"Yeah, I saw Professor Kakumei," a male Haven student answered. "She was with this guy and they both went to Emerald Forest."

Vanessa became curious when she heard there was someone else with Zetta. "What guy?"

"I don't know. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head. But I caught a glimpse at his face. His skin looked so white, his eyes looked... Hollow and feral. He even has a purple tail with red and black rings and a bulb at the end with four spikes."

Vanessa's eyes widened and filled with fear. She only knew one person who fits the description.

' _Zetta's in danger!_ ' With that thought, she sped off to Emerald Forest, ignoring the student's call.

* * *

Once Vanessa was in the forest, she quickly and quietly searched for Zetta, hoping not to get caught by the assailant as she does so.

' _Zetta. You better not die on me,_ ' she thought. An explosion was heard and she ran to the direction of the explosion.

When she got there, part of the forest was completely destroyed. There were no trees, bushes, not even a single grass. There were also craters in the area. Vanessa looked around, hoping Zetta didn't get caught in what the guy did here. At a distance, she saw the assailant looking down at the defeated Zetta, her Pokemon right beside her, also defeated.

"Now, to end this," she heard him say, as one of the guy's hands glowed and a glowing green claw formed.

She knew what would happen next and, in the blink of an eye, hit him with enough force to knock him away from Zetta. She hastily returned her Pokemon back to their respective Pokeballs and dragged her friend away from the scene. What she failed to notice as she ran was the assailant watching her flee with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Vanessa sat by Zetta's side, as the latter rested on the hospital bed in the nurse's office. According to the nurse, the girl just needed some rest and she'll be back on her feet soon enough, which did nothing but confuse Vanessa. She knew how strong the assailant was, yet all Zetta needed was some rest and she'll be okay. Thinking about it now, she didn't seem that beaten up.

' _Was he going easy on her or is aura that strong?_ ' she questioned.

A groan was heard. Vanessa looked down to see her friend coming back to the living.

"Vanessa? What happened to me?" Zetta asked, as she slowly sat up.

"Don't force yourself. You fought against... A dangerous man and passed out," her friend answered. "What were you doing with him anyway?"

Zetta stayed silent at the question. "He said he knows we're not from this world. Said that he was bring us back home. I wanted to see how, so he led me to where he said a portal to our home would be. Instead, he just attacked me. My Pokemon weren't strong enough to take him down. Not even Aura's Mega Evolve did much."

Vanessa hugged her to silence her. "It's okay, Zetta. You didn't know."

Zetta hugged her back. "I just... Want to go home..."

"Trust me, I do too..."

Unknown to them, something spread on Vanessa's back from where Zetta's left hand laid. As quick as it spread, the thing disappeared.

* * *

The next day, the nurse released Zetta from the room. The girls were quite surprised at the quick release, until the nurse told them that Zetta's aura's healing property was much faster than average. It was either that or her semblance was regeneration.

"Are you sure your semblance isn't regeneration?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Unless I have multiple semblance," Zetta answered.

"You have another semblance? What is it?"

"A secret~"

Vanessa lightly pouted and glared at the answer. Her mind drifted off to the assailant.

' _Just what is he doing here? Last I remember, he wants to kill Nic,_ ' she thought. She slightly widened her eyes. ' _Does this mean Nic is somewhere in this world?_ '

An alarm rang, dragging the blonde-banged girl out of her thoughts.

"What is that alarm?!" Zetta questioned.

A scroll was ringing. Vanessa took out her device and answered it. "Hello?"

"Vanessa," came Ruby's voice. "We need help. In Vale. Now!" Before the student-teacher can saw a word, the call ended.

"That was Ruby. And I'm guessing whatever that alarm was for, it has something to do with what's going on in Vale," she informed her friend.

"Then we'll have to catch a ride there!" Zetta said.

"I'll catch a ride. You stay here. Regeneration or not, you still need some rest."

"Really? Which is more important? My well-being or everyone else's?"

Seeing how pointless it was to tell her to stay, Vanessa ran to where Atlas' airships were, Zetta following.

* * *

They managed to catch a ride on one, along with Team CFVY, Peter and their Pokemon on board.

Not that it's important, Peter's Pokemon, instead of a Shelmet, was an Escavalier. Some time back, the otherworldly trainers were explaining the process of evolution, on the those process being through trading. Ruby managed to build a Pokemon Trade machine, where two Pokemon would just switch from one box to another. After Peter and Oobleck swapped their partners, they were quickly fascinated by them and agreed to look after their new partners.

Now, back to the happening, the group waited as the ship takes them to their destination. During the ride there, Vanessa couldn't help but still think about the assailant and wonder if he had anything to do with what was happening in Vale.

"Remnant to Vanessa!" Coco shouted, dragging her out of her thoughts in surprise.

"Y-Yes?!"

"What's wrong with you? You're spacing out a bit too much, don't you think?" the leader of Team CFVY asked.

"Sorry. Just worried," Vanessa half-lied.

"Team RWBY will be fine. You don't have to worry about them," Nimble told her. Vanessa formed a small smile at the concern.

"We're here," Velvet called.

They looked out and saw a bunch of Grimm and wild Pokemon making chaos below them. They all jumped off the airship and went their separate ways.

With Zetta and Vanessa, they released their Pokemon and charged at the wild Pokemon coming at them. Thanks to their teamwork, they were winning against them and the Grimm.

' _You will fall,_ ' Vanessa heard. That one second of distraction was enough for a Beowolf to pound on her. She watched helplessly as it pinned her down and brought its mouth down to eat her. Before it could get the chance, the sound of gunfire was heard and the Grimm was forced off her.

"Are you okay?!" asked Yang.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks for the save," the student-teacher thanked. She looked around and saw that all the Grimms were killed and the wild Pokémon were defeated and sent back to her world.

' _What was that voice just now?_ '

* * *

Later that night, everyone was back in Beacon, resting from the Breach. Vanessa, on the other hand, was in Emerald Forest, more specifically where the assailant and Zetta fought. Why? To find some sort of clues, not on how to get to her world, but why he was in Remnant. Other than the possibility of Nic also in that world, just why would the assailant be in Remnant?

"Did you guys find anything?" she asked her Pokemon.

"Nothing over here," Braixen answered.

"Do you really think there is a hint about Nic being here?" Goomy asked.

"There has to be. Why else would that guy be here?" their trainer questioned.

Mawile picked somethinup from the ground. "I think I know." They all turned to her.

"You found something?" Krokorok asked.

Mawile approached Vanessa with whatever was in her hand. "Vanessa, did you ever have this with you?"

Vanessa took the thing from her hands and gasped at the sight of it. "Oh no... You can't be serious..."

In her hands were two photos. One of Vanessa when she was an infant and one of Nic when he was a child. The picture with Nic on it had a red x over his face, whereas the picture with Vanessa just had a red circle around her.

"I think I know who he is," Vanessa said. "And if my brother can't stop him, then I will instead!"

Her Pokemon gasped at what they were hearing.

"Vanessa! You're going to commit suicide if you do that!" Venusaur warned.

"No I won't. If I'm right, he wouldn't think about hurting me."

"And what do you think-?" Magnezone stopped himself when he saw the photos and placed the pieces together. "No..."

"Apparently so, Magnezone. I just hope we're wrong and that man who wants to kill Nic isn't him."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! Yeah, I know this chapter was a little too fast or rushed, but unless if I was wrong, Team RWBY were doing their mission for just a day and then the Breach happened. So yeah... Not much can be said and done in one day in Beacon while everyone else were on a mission. That being said, this chapter brings us to the end of A Trainer in Remnamt. Oh but hold your gasps and 'what's. I have a little something special for you wonderful readers~**

* * *

 _(Ozpin's Office)_

Ruby: (with her team, JNPR, CRDL, Vanessa and Zetta) We're not in trouble, are we?

Ironwood: There are some suspicious activities going on west of Vale. We'd like you to investigate.

 _(Warehouse)_

Yang: (as Weiss used her glyphs to pin herself and everyone down to prevent being sucked inside the portal) Van!

Ruby: (holding on to Crescent Rose with the blade in the ground as she and Crescythe held on to a wrapped-up Vanessa) We got you!

 _(Portal's vortex was getting stronger. Weiss's glyphs couldn't hold them down much longer and Ruby and Crescythe lost their grip on the weapon and their ground. They all got sucked in)_

 _(In a woods)_

Jaune: Where are we?

Weiss: It doesn't look like Emerald Forest.

Nora: Are those Pokemon?

Pyrrha: Eve, what's wrong? Why can't you speak?

Blake: Where's Vanessa and Team CRDL?

Joanne: You know Vanessa?

Michael: We're her foster parents.

 _(In a cave)_

Grunt: I have no obligation to speak with children. Just know that you're looking at the new Team Flare.

Ren: Team Flare?

 _(In a black void)_

Vanessa: Why are you doing this? Why?!

Darkrai: For a new universe.

 _(Various of Pokemon Battles, from wild Pokemon, to trainers, to Gym Leaders, to Team CRDL and Flare)_

The father: For our world.

Cardin: A world where freaks don't exist.

Grunt: Everything is for a better and beautiful world!

 _(In a building)_

Ruby: Crescythe, what's wrong?!

Blake: What are you doing to them?!

Mewtwo: Freeing them from themselves.

 _(The scene then shows a city in flames and ruins as Pokemon in their Mega Forms were making chaos and attacking people and other Pokemon.)_

 _(Teams RWBY and JNPR gathered around with their hands placed on top of one another in the center of their circle)_

Yang: For our friends.

Blake: For our family.

Weiss: For our other half.

Ruby: For everyone.

 _(They each battle six Pokemon with makeshift weapons and their own skills)_

Ruby: (unarmed and weakened) I know you're still in there, Crescythe. You can fight this!

 _(The Mega Absol just went for another attack)_

 **Huntsmen in Kalos**

* * *

 **That is right people! There is going to be a sequel coming up! I will add in a chapter in this story when I put it up! Oh, and please do not forget the poll, readers. Now then, that said, until the sequel. Farewell!**


	23. Sequel is up!

**Hello, readers! As promised, this chapter is to inform you that the sequel is up! Yes! You heard me! The sequel is up! Huntsmen in Kalos is up! Now go! Check it out! Watch the new adventures for Teams RWBY and JNPR!**


End file.
